Fifty Shades- A Different Way
by Netzel
Summary: This is a "What if" story-What if Ana said "No" to Christian immediately after seeing the Playroom for the first time. Would they find their way together or live their lives in different worlds?
1. 50 Shades A Different Way- The beginning

**A/N: What if Ana didn't agree to Christian's original offer. Would they find their way together or live their lives in different worlds?**

**For those who read my Late Night Thoughts- 20 Years Later-I am still writing that. It's my baby and I love it there. It's my Happy Place. This was just an idea that popped into my head. If you like this story, I'll keep it going too.**

**I'm rating this M for future chapters.**

**~~~xxx~~~**

**This story begins from Book One, right after Christian has shown Ana the Playroom and the Subs bedroom for the first time. They're in the kitchen discussing what he's just unveiled.**

Ana POV:

"I don't understand. If you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"

"Because I very much want to do this with you. I want you. I can't stay away from you."

He wants me. This Greek God, Dominant, whatever the hell he is, wants me. Strange how that excites and absolutely terrifies me at the same time.

"Will you hurt me, physically?"

"I will punish you if you do not follow the rules and it will be painful"

I swallow.

"Err... I don't know."

"I realize I'm taking you down a dark path Anastasia?"

"Dark path? Christian, it's pitch black. Look, I'm attracted to you. I think you know that, but the kind of the relationship we each want is like night and day. This isn't going to work. This isn't for me. I think I should go."

"Go?" He looks surprised.

"Yes, go. This isn't what I envisioned between us."

"I've always been honest; I told you in Portland that I don't do the girlfriend thing"

"Yes, you were honest. But in a million years, I never would have thought...well, thought this is what you were about" I wave my hands up pointing upstairs toward the playroom.

"This is who I am Anastasia. This is the only kind of relationship I'm interested in"

"I understand. We both come from two different worlds." _And yours wants to make me a sex slave and beat me_. "I'm sorry, for as much as I may like to be what you want...I know I'm not the girl for you"

He looks lost. Hasn't he ever been turned down? Probably not, look at him; he's Sex on Two Legs. Am I crazy for saying no? No, no...I'd be crazy if I said yes to this arrangement...or whatever it is.

He slowly walks over to me. His body is so close to mine, almost touching me but not quite. There's a charge between us.

"Try it" He whispers in a low seductive tone my ear. The hum of his voice sends chills through me.

The butterflies in my stomach have just multiplied by a thousand. Wow. He's good. I must stay strong.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm sure your willing volunteers would be more than happy to comply. This is who_ I _am."

"As you wish Miss Steele. I can have the helicopter take you home tonight, or you are more than welcome to stay in the guest room and I can take you back in the morning. Whatever you are more comfortable with."

All sorts of visions play through my mind if I stayed the night. Would he tie me up with one of those whips in his red room of pain and torture me, hit me with that flogger thing he showed me...force himself on me? But somehow I know he won't hurt me. It's very late already and I have to think about what I'm going to say to Kate. I signed the NDA, so I can't say a whole lot, anyway. The truth is I trust him. Even though, he's scary as hell...there's something about him I trust.

"It's already so late. I think I'll stay in the guest room, if that's alright"

"As you wish" His lips turn up into a small smile.

He almost looks relieved that I'm staying. I can't figure him out. One minute he's demanding and scary, the next minute he's kind and thoughtful, a man full of contradictions.

I look carefully at him, trying to memorize his face...intense, bright gray eyes, unruly dark copper colored hair, his lips, oh those lips. I'm sure after he takes me home tomorrow, I'll never see his beautiful face again. The thought makes me relieved, sad...and confused as hell.

"Where should I go?" I figure he'll put me in the sex slave...err..submissive bedroom.

"There's a guest room next to my bedroom. You may use that. Come I'll show you" He extends his hand out leading me out of the kitchen.

We walk past what I suppose is his bedroom to a smaller room next to it. He opens the door. It's a lovely room, a queen size bed, blue duvet on the bed, cocoa colored walls.

"You should be comfortable here. There's a private bathroom next to the closet door. You should have everything you need"

He so close to me. My heart is pounding. He smells so good, a uniquely Christian scent. It's intoxicating.

I look up and he's looking down at me. There's that electric charge between us again. I know he feels it too. It's so strong.

"Thank you. Good night Christian" I softly say as I bite my lip.

"Good night Ana. Sleep well" He pauses for a moment and it looks like he wants to say more but shakes his head and leaves.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Fortunately, I packed a long T-shirt in my overnight bag. I'll use that to sleep in. I wasn't exactly planning on sleeping alone or with any clothes on tonight. I thought I'd be in the arms of Christian Grey.

How did I end up here? I lie awake staring up at the white ceiling. I was ready to give him my virginity and here I am, in this hot kinky man's penthouse, all by myself. I know what he has to offer is not for me, but I can't help my attraction to him. It's more than his stunning good looks or obviously charm, there's something special about him I'm drawn to. But he's too dangerous for me.

Maybe I should knock on his door and tell him I changed my mind. Maybe I can do this...no no no. I'm not even allowed in his bed. That's not a relationship.

I need to get over this and accept that Christian Grey will not be in my life after tomorrow.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I wake up in a daze, it's still dark outside and I hear music, a piano playing somewhere in the penthouse.

I sit up and decide to find the source of the music. I head down the corridor and see Christian at the piano, completely lost in the music. He plays so beautifully, but such a mournful song. I lean on the wall in the big room and watch him. He looks like he's in his own world. His expression looks pained as he plays. Seems Christian has a sad side.

I walk toward him. He glances up and stops playing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" I whisper.

"I should apologize to you. I didn't mean to wake you"

"I heard the music and thought I'd find the source."

"Like Eve, always quick to eat from the tree of knowledge" He smirks.

"I suppose I am. That was beautiful. Bach?"

"Transcription by Bach, but originally an oboe concerto by Marcello"

"Beautiful, but so sad"

He shrugs.

"How long have you played?" I ask.

"Since I was six"

So strange picturing Christian as a six year old, considering all I know now.

"It's late, you should be in bed." He tells me as he stands. "Come, I'll walk you back to your room"

He takes my hand and leads me through the dark corridor back to the guest room.

My heart flutters and the rest of the world disappears at the touch of his hand. What is this pull he has over me?

We both linger at the doorway of the guest bedroom. I peek up at him through my lashes. My eyes are fixed on his mouth. I desperately want to kiss him. He looks down at me, his grey eyes intense. Our attraction to each other is undeniable.

"Good night Christian" I break the spell.

"Ana, goodnight" He slowly nods.

I walk in the room and close the door. I lean against the back of the door and exhale a long breath.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Please review...if you like it, I'll keep the story going and we'll see where we end up**


	2. The Big Reveal

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful response to Chapter One. Wow.

I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you!

Ok. Let's keep this story rolling….

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Big Reveal**

I wake up alone in Christian's guest room after a restless night's sleep. Intense gray eyes, whips, floggers all sorts of crazy images in my head. I wonder if Christian went back to sleep after he walked me back to my room.

I check myself out in the bathroom mirror to see if I'm half way presentable. Ugh, bed head...my hair is a mess. I take out two hair bands and put my hair up into pony tails. I look so girly; this ought to keep Mr. Kinky at bay. At least now, I look good enough for early morning.

I straighten out the bed, grab my bag and head off to the kitchen to see if Christian is awake.

My mind is clouded with thoughts...too many thoughts. I'm confusing myself...I should be afraid of him with that torture chamber of a room he has upstairs, but I'm not. He intimidates me, but I don't feel threatened. I just don't know what to think. Well, after today, I won't have to think about him anymore. He'll be out of my life. He's probably looking forward to getting me out of here. I guess he'll have Taylor drive me back. The thought leaves me feeling empty. I feel like I'm losing something that I never had it in the first place. Oh, I'm not making any sense.

The kitchen is quiet...too quiet. No sign of Christian here. I'm a little relieved; I'm not really sure what to say to him. I'm experiencing information overload and since I signed the NDA and there's no where to unload it. After placing my bag on the counter, I take my cell phone out of my bag and see three missed texts from Kate. Crap, she's freaking out looking for me. I text her back and tell her I'm fine. I don't know what I'm going to say to her when I get home. I don't know what I'm allowed to say. And if she's with Christian's brother Elliot, that will only complicate matters.

I'm a bundle of nervous energy. I may as well do something and get breakfast started. Christian was having an omelet for breakfast at the Heathman, so I'll go with that. I open the refrigerator to get the ingredients...Wow, this is stocked...I grab some eggs, cheese and bacon.

Why did Christian have to be this way? Why did he think I'd be interested what he offered? I don't think give off a "Hey I'm kinky as fuck, make me your sex slave, tie me up to a bed and whip me" vibe. I just have to ignore my attraction to him. I'm way out of my depth here.

I spot my Ipod in my bag and take it out. Some music is what I need to clear out my head. As I'm preparing breakfast, I'm dancing around the kitchen to my music, singing softly to myself while I'm cooking. I turn and seated at the breakfast bar is Christian with an amused smirk on his face. I stop in my tracks and pull the Ipod's earphones out of my ears.

"Good morning Miss Steele. Please don't stop on my account."

"I, err...I was making breakfast" I feel the heat from my blush...I know I'm bright crimson.

"Oh, is that what you call what you were doing?" _Pompous ass._

I ignore his teasing.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask.

"Working in my study."

He's wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tight T-shirt that hugs his chest. He looks hot. Wicked hot. He really takes care of his body. Oh, those biceps. Holy fuck, this man is a gift to women. And I turned him down. I must be insane. Stop, stop, I'd be insane to accept his offer. I snap myself out of my errant thoughts…

"I see. Would you like some coffee? I can make you some if you tell me where to find it "

"Yes, thank you. It's in the cabinet behind you. There's also tea there. It's up high, I'll get it for you" I love that he remembers I prefer tea. He stands up from the bar stool and comes into the kitchen. He walks over to me and playfully pulls on one of my pigtails.

"You look quite young with these, Anastasia. They won't protect you from me" He jokes. I hope he's joking.

The proximity of his body next to mine in the close space is unnerving. He reaches over me and opens the cabinet. Did he just smell my hair mid-reach? Nah, must have been my imagination. He takes the coffee and a box of tea.

"Here you go." He hands the box of tea to me, his fingertips briefly brush across my hand, our eyes momentarily locked. The muscles below my waist tighten. How does he affect me so strongly? I've never felt anything like this.

I break our gaze and look down at the box of tea. It's English Twinnings Breakfast Tea, my favorite.

I raise my brow and smirk at him.

"A bit of a forgone conclusion, was I?"

"I can't conclude anything about you, Anastasia"

"Why must you continually call me Anastasia?"

"Because it's your name."

"Ana...call me Ana. Would you like breakfast now?"

"Yes, thank you, Anastasia" Bastard is mocking me.

Once the coffee and tea is ready, I set out our plates. He stands, waiting for me to have my seat at the bar. Boy, he is polite.

I walk around the breakfast bar and sit. I'm really not hungry. Just having him sit next to me unnerves me. He's so damned sexy, he doesn't have to try, it just pours off of him…but not in a subtle trickle of sexy, more like a full force waterfall. I'm going to drown if he sits any closer.

"This is really quite delicious" Christian says appreciatively. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not very hungry, I guess."

"You must eat" He demands as he points to my plate. Jeez, this guy has a real issue about food.

I take a few bites of my omelet. I hardly taste it, but he seems to relax seeing me eat.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you." I lie. "Your guest room is very comfortable"

He nods.

We quietly eat our breakfast. I have to break this awkward silence.

"Err...will Taylor drive me home?"

"No, I will."

Oh, he's taking me home. The thought of having a little while longer with him before the big send off makes me surprisingly happy.

We finish our breakfast and clear off our plates.

"I have a few calls to make then we can head out."

"Umm…ok. I'll get changed"

"Very well. Make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't be long"

I grab my bag and head back into the guest room. I throw my hair up in a bun and take a quick shower, careful not to get my hair wet. As I'm showering, I can't help but laugh at the irony ..I did get naked at Christian's penthouse…didn't expect to be naked alone.

After my shower, I change into a clean pair of underwear and the extra blouse I brought with me and put on my jeans from last night.

As I'm brushing my hair, I hear voices. Who the hell is that? It sounds like Christian and some woman. Crap, I hope he doesn't have some submissive slave girl in the other room, while I'm still here. Yeah, some submissive girl who will have that Greek God all to herself. I find myself jealous. Why am I jealous?

My curiosity has peaked. I have to know who it is. Maybe I'll ruin their moment. Ha!

With my bag in hand, I slowly open the door to the guest bedroom.

Christian is sitting on the couch talking with an elegant looking sandy-haired woman. Clearly this is no submissive.

Christian stands and warmly smiles at me.

"Here she is. Mother this is a friend of mine, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is Grace Trevelyan- Grey"

Holy Crap...his Mother! I'm meeting his Mother!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia" she says as she extends her hand out to me..

"Dr. Trevelyan–Grey, very nice to meet you" I grasp her hand and smile. She seems like a lovely woman.

"Please call me Grace" She smiles. Christian tilts his head to one side looking confused at her.

"How do you two know each other?" She asks

"Anastasia interviewed me for the student paper at WSU"

"Ah yes, you'll be speaking at the graduation ceremony, won't you Christian?"

"Yes." He nods.

Crap...I forgot about that! My cell phone starts ringing. I quickly grab it out of my bag and excuse myself to the kitchen to answer it.

"Kate?"

"Oh Ana. I'm so sorry about the way I behaved"

"Jose, now isn't a good time to talk. I'll call you later" I quickly hang up. I glance over and see Christian watching me, his mouth in a hard line. What's eating him?

I walk back to Christian and his mother.

"…and Elliot called and said you were in town. I haven't seen you in so long darling"

"Did he now?" Christian murmurs, while staring at me. He looks mad. Why? Did I do something?

"Yes, but I see you have company. So we'll catch up another time. It was lovely to meet you Anastasia." She extends her hand and we shake. "I can see myself out Christian"

He kisses her cheek and she leaves.

Once she is in the elevator, he turns to me.

"That was the photographer?"

"Yes"

"Why did he call you?"

"To apologize for Friday. What does it matter to you?"

"That boy attacked you, if you recall."

"Christian, he was drunk, I was drunk. He made a mistake. It won't happen again."

Boy, he looks mad. He briefly closes his eyes, like he's trying to reel in his anger and suddenly he changes tact.

"You're wearing a different shirt than you were yesterday. You brought a change of clothes?

"Yes, in the bag I was carrying…in case I stayed"

"Always full of surprises. A bit of a forgone conclusion, was I, Miss Steele? His mouth curls up into a devilish grin

I blush.

"More like a closed book now, Mr. Grey. Didn't you notice I had on a long T-shirt at breakfast? That was different too" I bite my lip to suppress a smile.

"Honestly, no. I only noticed your legs. Stop doing that" he pulls my lip from my teeth's grip and lightly runs his thumb across my bottom lip looking deeply in my eyes. There it is again, that charge I feel between us. My stomach is doing back flips.

_Kiss me, kiss me. What I am thinking…no no. don't kiss me. Grrr…I don't know what I want._

"Do you make it a habit of bringing a change of clothes on all your dinner dates, Miss Steele?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow,

"This is a first, Mr. Grey"

"Surely when you stayed at a boy's overnight, you've brought something?"

"No, I don't; do this sort of thing usually"

"You mean bring extra clothes?"

"No, stay the night"

"You've never stayed over a boyfriend's place after you had sex?"

"Well, no"

"Why not? The sex not good enough to make you want to stay" he jokes.

"Well, no. I never had a reason to stay. I haven't had sex before."

Christian is suddenly white as a ghost.

"You're a virgin?"

~~~xxx~~~

**Please review. I love reading your thoughts on this story.**


	3. Never?

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them. Sorry for the update delay, I was out of town for a few days and just catching up now. Here's a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer.

Most of you noticed, this story is the same but different. This is intentional. The other characters lives go on just as they would in the original trilogy which is why Grace still showed up at the penthouse and Jose called to apologize, the only difference is Ana said No. Someone asked if I will switch around POVs. Yes, I like mixing it up the POVs, I do it often in my other story.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun

On with the show…

* * *

**Christian POV:**

Christ, I just showed a hard core BDSM room to a fucking virgin. How the fuck is it possible that she's a virgin? She's almost twenty two for fuck sake.

"Never?" I ask incredulously. Shit.

She nods her head.

How could I have read her so fucking wrong? I figured she was inexperienced, but a virgin?

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I demand. I can feel my self-control slipping.

I close my eyes, count to ten and run my fingers through my hair, in effort to bring my self- control back. A fucking virgin, for Christ sake! What the fuck have you done, Grey?

"The subject never came up. Why are you so angry at me?"

Angry at her? I'm livid at myself. I just introduced an innocent girl to my depraved twisted world.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. You certainly know a lot more about me now. Christ. Please tell me how is it possible that you are still a virgin? You're almost twenty two. You're beautiful."

She blushes and looks down when I compliment her. Doesn't she know how beautiful she is?

"No one's really interested me..." She shrugs.

I'm exasperated looking at her. She truly is a mystery to me. I don't understand her at all. I showed her my playroom and, knowing what I know now, I'd think she'd go running for the hills. But she calmly discussed things like hard limits with me and cooked breakfast for me the next day like it was nothing. So innocent and so brave. She's fucking amazing.

She came here last night thinking we were going to make love. She was going to give me her virginity. I would have what no man had ever touched. I would be her first and she would be completely mine. This is a very appealing thought to a man like me. Very appealing.

I look at her. She's so beautiful and sexy. I can't allow some random college boy with his filthy paws to touch her for her first time. She came here to be mine. I want her. How can I navigate this?

"Would you like to rectify your situation?"

"My situation?" She looks at me quizzically.

"Yes, Ana. Your situation. I'm not offering hearts and flowers. We can make love now and then you can make a more informed decision on what we discussed last night. "

She looks down at the floor, twisting her fingers. Good, she's contemplating it. I'm turning up the charm. The thought of anyone else having her is driving me crazy. It has to be me.

She looks up and gives me a weak smile. Shit.

"Christian...I don't think so."

"But you came here last night to make love." I move in close to her and whisper in her ear. Her scent is intoxicating.

"You don't make love Christian. You fuck hard. Those are your words."

"I can make an exception, maybe combine the two. I really want to make love to you. I'd really like the arrangement I proposed last night to work."

The more she resists me, the more I find her irresistible. She looks down again and blushes. Good I'm affecting her. I know she's contemplating it.

"I don't think so Christian. It may have been nice but let's both cut our loses and move on. I'm sure you'd be happier with someone better suited for you. I'm not her."

"As you wish, Miss Steele." Her last name is fitting, because she's made of fucking steel. I am an awe of her, I want her so fucking bad...but I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do.

"Look, if you don't want to drive me back to Portland, I understand. I'll find another way to get home."

Does she think I'm mad at her? I want to spend every minute I can with her. I'm a moth to her flame.

"No, I want to drive you back Ana. If that's alright with you." I want to spend all the time I can with the delectable Miss Steele.

She looks pleased. I can't figure out this amazing, brave, beautiful virgin.

"I know you're a busy man. I hope I won't be tying up your day…err..pardon the pun"

"Always with the smart mouth. I'll have you know that tying up is one of my specialties. Do you have everything you need?" I tease her as I try to suppress my smile.

"Yes, it's here on the counter." She blushes.

She gets her bag while I get myself together for the ride back to Portland. The thought that I won't see her after today surprisingly saddens me. The knowledge that one day she is going to give her beautiful untouched body to some undeserving fucker unnerves me. I have to stop these thoughts, take this girl home and forget all about her.

We meet back in the kitchen. She's looking around the penthouse, like she's trying to bottle a memory that she has no intention of ever revisiting.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes Sir" She nods. My cock twitches. To have her on her kneeled before me in nothing but lace panties addressing me as Sir would be pure heaven. Cut it out Grey, that's not going to happen.

We walk to the elevator. I press the call button. While we wait, I peek over at her. Her hair is shiny and long. Her big blue eyes sparkle. Her alabaster skin is smooth and perfect. She is the most beautiful, frustrating, sexy woman I have ever met...and I can't have her.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. One Last Try

**A/N:** Thank you again for your reviews. I appreciate all of them!

****I have a facebook page now , if anyone wants to friend me...Netzel Fanficrion**

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Christian POV:**

The elevator doors open and we step in. Ana is looking down then shyly peeking back up at me. My eyes are fixed on her. It's taking all my self-control not to lunge at her and take her here, now.

We reach the garage level and the doors open. I extend my hand to Ana to escort her out of the elevator. The moment she places her hand in mine, there's an unmistakable spark between us. She's looking down at our hands. I know she feels it too. What is that?

"Nice car" She says as we walk up to the R-8.

"I know" I grin. I love this car.

Ana rolls her eyes at me. How I'd like to spank her for that.

"What kind of car is it?"

"An Audi R8 Spyder. It's a lovely day. We'll ride with the top down. There are baseball caps in the glove compartment if you'd like."

Ana reaches in the glove compartment, takes out two Mariners caps, hand me one. I rev up the engine and we're on our way with some Springsteen blasting out the speakers.

As we drive to Portland, I'm trying to work out how to turn this around and make Ana reconsider my offer.

I know who I am, so hearts and flowers is not an option. She simply needs to stop defying me and try it. If she were my submissive, I could take care of her in all ways…and she would be completely mine. Completely. That alone convinces me I have to offer it up again. How do I extend this trip back to Portland? Well, it's getting close to lunchtime. I'll take her to that little place in Olympia. It's on the way and it will buy me more time to persuade the lovely Miss Steele to be my sub.

"Hungry?" I ask as I squeeze her knee.

"Not particularly"

"It's almost lunchtime. You must eat, Anastasia. I know a place by Olympia, we'll stop there"

I'm waiting for an argument from her, but it doesn't come. Perhaps she's not ready to end this…whatever this is… just yet either. This pleases me.

We arrive at the restaurant. I open the car door for her and we walk on the cobblestone path to the restaurant's front door.

"I've not been here in a while. We don't get a choice, they cook whatever they've caught or grown" I raise my eyebrow in horror. She giggles. Her giggle is such a lovely sound.

We are seated and I order our drinks.

"My mother liked you"

"Really?" she looks surprised. What's not to like about Ana?

"Yes, she always thought I was gay. She probably thinks you're my girlfriend."

"Why would she think you are gay?"

"She's never seen me with a girl before."

"She never met any of your…err…subs?"

"No."

"But I'm not your girlfriend"

"No, you are most definitely not" I'll tell my mother that she didn't walk in on what I imagine she thought she did. I guess I'll have to refer to Ana as just a "friend".

"Does your family know about your ….preferences?"

"No, it's none of their business" They could never know the depths of my depravity.

"How did you...become the way you are?"

Hmmm…do I tell her the truth? She did sign a NDA. And it might help my case in trying to persuade her to be mine. Why the fuck not? I'll give it a go.

"One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen. She had very particular tastes. I was her submissive for six years"

Ana's jaw drops open. She's staring at me. I can't figure out what she's thinking. Information overload?

"I see" She murmurs.

"So I do know what it involves. My introduction to sex wasn't exactly the norm. This is what I know. This is who I am. I've never had vanilla sex"

"Vanilla sex?"

"You know conventional sex. No toys or such. Well, you don't, but that's what it is. "

She looks down, twisting her fingers, processing what I told her.

Our meal is brought out.

"Eat" I quietly order her.

She frowns.

"Is this the way it would be if I were your sub, you ordering me around?"

"Yes. But you'll want me to. You wouldn't have to think. I would do it for you. It would take all the pressure off of you. You wouldn't have to worry if you are pleasing me. Your submission would be pleasing to you and to me. Anastasia, I would like you to reconsider my offer. I think we would be very compatible. I could give you pleasure you never knew existed."

"And pain" She swallows.

"Pain is a double-edged sword. There's great pleasure one can find in pain. I could show you if you'd just try it." I reach across the table and slowly run my index finger up and down her hand, turning up the charm.

Her breathing hitches and she shifts in her chair. She briefly looks down at our hands; the skin on skin contact is weakening her previous resolve. She seems to be pondering my offer. Good. She tilts her head and looks at me.

"I don't think so Christian. It's not what I see for myself. I'm sorry."

She's so defiant and independent….it's maddening and an incredible turn on at the same time. I want to punish and fuck her. Hard. The more she defies me, the more I want her. I'm running out of options. I have to let this go.

"As you wish, Anastasia"

She closes her eyes briefly and changes the direction of the conversation.

"What should I tell Kate about last night? She and Elliot are going to make certain assumptions about us since I stayed over".

"Tell her that we had dinner. It was late. You stayed in the guest room. End of story. You're not obligated to explain yourself to anyone. I don't"

She gazes at me…I can see her wheels are turning. She seems to be an overthinker.

"Alright."

I pay for our meal and we head back to the car.

As we're walking back to the car, Ana loses her balance on the cobblestone path leading to the parking lot and falls into me. I catch her. Her body feels so good against mine. I breathe in her incredible scent. Her hair lightly brushes across my face; it's so soft and lovely. She looks up at me, lingering in my arms. I look into her beautiful blue eyes, then down to her lips. She's biting her bottom lip. I groan to myself. That's so fucking sexy.

I don't think she has a clue how fucking sexy she is. I want to take her across the car hood and fuck her right here, right now.

She recovers her balance and straightens herself out of my hold. Her eyes look down. She's feeling whatever this is between us too. I know it.

"Thank you for catching me." She whispers.

I nod and walk her to the car.

We're both quiet for the remainder of the ride back to Portland. No doubt, we're both lost in our thoughts of what will never be.

My thoughts are flooded with visions of someone else touching her body, that perfect virginal body. It's driving me mad. But there's nothing I can do. This is who I am and this is all I can offer.

We arrive at Ana's apartment. I feel surprisingly uneasy.

"We're here" I state the obvious.

"Yes, we are" She's twisting her fingers and looking down at her lap.

I take her hand and gently kiss it. She looks up at me and warmly smiles.

"Thank you for lunch and an interesting evening. It was…different" She says.

"Yes, different. Thank you, Anastasia"

She sighs.

"Well…I guess I should go. Good luck with….whatever"

"Good Luck to you as well, Ana"

She grabs her bag, reaches over to me and sweetly kisses my cheek. She opens the car door and leaves.

When she gets to her front door, she turns back and looks at me one last time, she weakly smiles and opens the door and goes inside. I'm sitting in my car, with my hand over the cheek she just kissed, completely dumbfounded.

Goodbye, Anastasia Steele.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	5. Graduation Day

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate them and love reading them.

After this chapter, the story should start deviating away from the original trilogy. Just had to get through graduation day.

I have a facebook page now : **Netzel Fanfiction**. Feel free to send me a friend request of you'd like to see sneak peeks of this or Late Night Thoughts.

There's also a FSOG fanfiction group, if you want to join that, it has readers and authors.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

I walk into our apartment, dreading that I'll be facing Kate and the inevitable Kavanagh inquisition.

Kate's packing books into boxes. She looks up and sees me.

"Spill Steele"

"I'm good Kate and how are you?"

"Cut the crap Ana. Tell me about last night and Mr. Moneybags."

I roll my eyes and exhale.

"Kate, there's not much to tell. He flew me to his penthouse in Seattle."

"He flew you?"

"Yes, he has a helicopter. He piloted it"

"Wow…that's pretty hot"

I blush. It is downright smoldering.

"Yes, well…we had dinner and talked"

"And….. Come on Ana, you were there all night. Give it up girlfriend"

"There's nothing to tell Kate. By the time we finished dinner, it was late. I stayed in a guest room. I know what you're thinking, but nothing happened"

"Nothing? Why not, I thought you wanted to…"

"There was just no spark Kate" I lie….it was more like a Fourth of July fireworks show.

"I don't get it, I saw the way he looked at you at the photo shoot he would have jumped your bones right there if the rest of us weren't around and he took you home from the bar."

"Kate, it just wasn't meant to be. Really, it's fine. I had a nice time but we're just two different people from different worlds. "

_I'm living on Earth and Christian is living on Planet Pain_.

I need to turn this conversation around and deflect this line of questioning.

"So, tell me about Elliot"

Her demeanor completely changes and she gets doughy eyed. Kate doughy eyed? That's a first.

"Oh, Ana. He's so …it's just so good" Wow, Kate is smitten...big time smitten, she can't even form a whole sentence.

We giggle.

"So you like, like him?"

She furiously nods.

"I'm seeing him again on Saturday; he's going to help us move"

"That's very nice of him"

"MmmHmmm" She grins "Oh, Jose has been calling you. He must have left five messages. He sounded desperate. What gives?"

"Oh, he made a pass at me Friday night. He's just calling to apologize."

"Jose and Christian Grey, you're on fire this week Steele"

"Kate, why don't we get packing?" I don't want the conversation to turn back to Christian

"Ok" That was easy; she must still be on her Elliot high.

Kate holds up the Tess of the d'Urbervilles books from Christian.

"Ana, what do you want to do with these?"

"I'll have to find a way to return them. It's over the top and totally inappropriate"

**~~~xxx~~~**

The days before Graduation have flown by.

It's been a week's worth thinking of nothing but Christian. In my dreams at night, I see his intense gray eyes and when I'm awake I'm daydreaming about his playful grin, I don't think many people get to see it. I can't seem to escape him.

Why does he have to be the way he is? His idea of a relationship is more like an employment opportunity, with contracts, rules and dress codes. I'm surprised there's not a time card area by the elevator to punch in and out when you're due to show up and leave. He said he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, no romance…and he wants to inflict pain on me…with my permission…but he wants to inflict pain. I can't wrap my head around that.

Maybe it stems from him being sexually abused as a child. But he spoke about it so nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. I don't understand that at all.

I can't help but wish he could be different, or I could be different, just so I could be with him. But we are who we are.

Jose and I had lunch on Tuesday. It was a nice break from my endless thoughts of Christian. I could never stay mad at Jose. I know he'll always be my friend. Honestly, it was nice just to have someone normal to be with, without any crazy expectations. Sometimes I wish I could think of Jose as more than just a friend. It sure would make things easier.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Graduation day is finally here. I'm feeling a mixed bag of emotions. I'm excited about the day itself, it's been four years coming and I know I'll see Christian today.

Kate lent me a plum-colored sheath dress with matching shoes to wear today. Someday I'm going to have to breakdown and actually shop. I can't continue borrowing her clothes forever. Once I enter the real world and get a job, I'm going to need a wardrobe of my own.

I was disappointed when my Mom called to tell me that she and Bob couldn't make it. But Bob was injured, so I understand. At least I have Ray.

The doorbell rings. I open the door and there's Ray, in his ill-fitting suit. I give him a big hug.

"Hey Annie, it's good to see you too" he grumbles as he hugs me back.

We walk into the apartment.

"Where's Kate?"

"Oh, she had to go early. She's giving a speech"

"That's a nice dress" he compliments me.

"I borrowed it from Kate." I raise my hand to him because I know what he's thinking "I promise Dad. I'll go out and buy some clothes once I'm gainfully employed"

This seems to satisfy him.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure Dad, let me grab my cap and gown"

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm fidgeting in the car, twisting my fingers**. ** The parking lot on campus is packed.

Ray parks and we head over toward the gym.

**"**You alright Annie? You seem nervous"

"Yeah Dad, it's just an exciting day" _And I'm going to see Christian._

"I'm very proud of you Annie"

"Thank you Dad." Ray is the best.

Ray goes over to the bleachers with the other parents and I find my place with the graduates.

I walk with the procession to my seat. On stage are various professors and administrative department heads. I see Kate and Christian walk on stage.

Christian looks so serious and so fucking hot in a gray suit. He sits and unbuttons his single breasted jacket exposing a silver-gray woven tie. He looks so handsome.

He's scanning the room. I sink low into my seat, hoping he won't notice me. Our game of hide and seek is over when his eyes focus on me. His expression is cool. I can't read him at all. I fidget in my seat. Our eyes are locked on each other. He breaks our stare and looks ahead.

I can hear some girls behind me oogling over His Royal Hotness. To think he could have been mine…that's not really true, I would have been his, he would have owned me. Ugh, I have to focus on my graduation day and stop this.

After Dean McMichael's Welcome Address and the Salutatorian speech, Kate is called to the podium. She looks beautiful up there. Her theme is "What's Next After College." Her speech is impressive and she delivers it beautifully. I notice even Christian looks impressed. I'm so proud of her.

The audience erupts in applause. Kate looks pleased with herself, deservingly so.

The chancellor steps up to the podium and gives a brief introduction on Christian and his achievements.

The audience applauds as Christian comes to the podium. Just looking at him gives me a warm feeling all over my body.

He looks confident and speaks eloquently about the work of the environmental department at WSU and his desire to feed the world. He states how he was once profoundly hungry. I'm shocked at this disclosure. It certainly explains why he was always on me to eat.

When he concludes his speech, the audience applauds; he nods and takes his seat.

It's now time for what I've been dreading and looking forward to the most. I stand in an endless line of graduates coming to the stage to collect our diplomas. Christian is handing them to each graduate. I can see some of the girls ahead of me giggle after they receive their diploma from him. The effect he has on women is astonishing...and he doesn't seem to notice, or care.

It's my turn, and I am face to face with Christian. He hands me my diploma as we shake hands. I instantly feel the current running between us. I wonder if he does.

"Congratulations Miss Steele. It's a _pleasure_ to see you" He purrs.

I blush. I know he's trying to unhinge me and it's working like a charm.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey" I nod.

I don't know how I made it back to my seat without falling. Our five second exchange has weakened my knees and clouded my head.

Finally the ceremony is over. Kate comes barreling through the crowd toward me.

"Kate, your speech was wonderful." I hug her.

"I know, wasn't it!" she grins. "Christian sent me here to get you. He wants to speak with you."

"Me? What does he want with me?"

"I don't know, but he was quite insistent. Just go and see what he wants"

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I only have a minute… then I have to find Ray"

We walk over to the stage area. Christian is talking to a few of the University staff. He looks up and sees me. He immediately excuses himself from the staff and walks toward us.

"Thank you" he says to Kate and he guides me away from her by my elbow. He directs me to a locker room, escorts me in and locks the door. He walks toward me; I'm back up against a locker.

"That was a great speech, Christian"

"Thank you"

"Now I understand why you want to feed the world a little better"

"Anastasia, I didn't bring you in here to talk about my speech."

"Why did you bring me here?"

He runs his hands through his hair.

"How are you?"

"You dragged me into a locker room to ask me how I am?"

"I was concerned about you"

"Concerned? Concerned about what?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Him? Him who?"

"The photographer who attacked you"

I roll my eyes.

"His name is Jose and he's my friend. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I don't want any harm to come to you"

"Thank you but you need not worry; you have no right to worry about me"

He slyly smirks at me as he cocks his head to the side. What is he thinking? He comes in closer to me, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. He's practically touching me. My back is pinned against the locker. I'm looking up at him feeling helpless to his intense gray eyes boring into me.

He slowly brings his lips to my ear. I feel the heat from his breath. His unique Christian scent is heavenly. His closeness makes me jittery, my stomach is in knots.

"Reconsider my offer. You know it will be good, baby" He softly whispers in my ear as he rubs his smooth shaven cheek against my face. Is he trying to seduce me? Because if he is, it's working.

I look up at him. I long to touch him…everywhere...but we want different things. I have to remember that… no matter how hot he is…and jeez he is freaking hot. Stay strong Ana.

"Christian, this won't work. You want contracts, rules and things I'm not capable of giving. We've already had this conversation."

I have to get away from him before I do something stupid and say yes. My brain and my libido are in battle and my brain is getting weaker by the second.

"We'll take it slow. I want it. You know you want it too. Try it baby" He moves a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear. His touch sends tingling waves straight down to my sex. I feel my muscles clenching.

"I can't. Can you try to have a different kind of relationship?"

He rests his forehead on mine shaking his head no, closes his eyes and exhales a long breath. His lips hover near mine but don't touch.

I have my answer.

His body is so close to mine, it's unbearable. I have never wanted anything so bad. I groan to myself.

_Kiss Me, Kiss Me…no,no._

We're so close, but our needs are too far apart.

"You're a very frustrating woman" He straightens himself out, pauses and looks at me like he's trying to figure out a puzzle. I reach over and caress his cheek with the back of my hand. He tilts his head, closes his eyes and sinks his beautiful face into my touch. He opens his eyes and we're gazing at each other, blue to gray.

We are both are bound together…eyes don't lie. The pull is powerful…almost impossible to break.

Almost.

"Look, My Step Dad is out there. I really have to go."

He steps back and releases me.

"Goodbye Christian" I rush out before I change my mind.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Ray and I find each other in the massive crowd of parents and graduates.

"Annie, Congratulations" Ray beams.

"Thanks Dad" I'm trying hard to get myself grounded after experiencing the force that is Christian Grey.

"Would you like to go for a drink, Annie?"

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you want is fine. First I want to take off this cap and gown. I feel so geeky"

"Ana!" I feel two hands lift me up and twirl me around.

"Ethan!" I'm so thrilled to see Kate's brother. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. I wanted to surprise Kate" Ethan lowers me back to the ground, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist

"I'm sure she's thrilled. She's missed you"

As the words are coming out of my mouth, I look and see Kate…with Christian. What the hell? Kate's got that gleam in her eye that lets me know she's up to no good.

"Hi Ray" she kisses his cheek. "This is my boyfriend's brother, Christian Grey. Christian is also a _friend_ of Ana's"

She looks over at me and slyly winks. I'm going to kill her.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Steele" Christian extends his hand to Ray.

"Nice speech Mr. Grey" Ray shakes his hand.

"Thank you. Please, call me Christian"

Christian is glaring at Ethan. Boy he looks angry. What's his problem now?

"And this is my brother Ethan"

"Mr. Kavanagh" Christian coolly offers his hand.

"Mr. Grey" Ethan nods as they shake hands.

"Come on Ethan. Mom and Dad want to talk to you." Kate grabs Ethan's arm and they're off, leaving me alone with Ray and Christian. I'm going to wring her neck when I get to her.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ray asks.

"I interviewed Christian for the school newspaper. Kate was ill and couldn't make it. And Kate is dating Christian's brother" _Oh,_ a_nd he invited me to be his sex slave. Yeah, that'll go over well with Ray._

"Mr. Steele, Ana tells me you're an avid fisherman"

Ray's ears perk up...that's all he needed to hear. The next thing I know, Ray and Christian are off talking fishing. This subject is as exciting to me as talking about a brick, so I take the opportunity to find Kate and strangle her.

Kate is talking with her parents. I say my hellos then I pull Kate aside.

"What are you up to Kate?" I scowl.

"I know there's more between you that you aren't telling me. When he saw you in that dress, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Look at him now; he can't take his eyes off of you"

"Kate, there's nothing going on."

"Why was he so insistent on speaking with you?" Why does my best friend have to be a journalist major?

I blush. I don't know what to say.

"He just wanted to see how I was. It was nothing, Kate"

"If you say so Steele. I know there's more." She looks at me skeptically.

"I better get back. Behave yourself Kate." I nervously look at Christian and Ray talking.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I go back to Ray and Christian. They actually look like they're enjoying their conversation.

"Annie, can you tell me where the restrooms are"

I point over to the direction of the restrooms. Ray excuses himself and leaves me alone with Christian.

Christian turns his attention to me; the corners of his lips curl up, looking devilish and amused.

"A dress, Miss Steele, I approve. You look lovely." Christian is looking me over.

"I wasn't seeking your approval, Mr. Grey…but thank you. You look very lovely yourself" I tease, as I pull his gray tie.

"For as lovely as you are in that dress, I have no doubt, you'd look better peeled out of it"

My jaw opens at the sheer audacity of this man.

"You can't say things like that." This man is infuriating, in a sexy, have your way with me kind of way.

"I see you have yet another Suitor"

"Suitor? What are you talking about, a suitor?" How old is he, Twenty seven going on sixty? Who the hell says 'suitor' anymore?

"Katherine's brother…yet another young man cast under your spell"

I sigh. This man drives me crazy.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Speech, handing out diplomas, you were there as I recall" He smirks. _Wise ass._

"You know what I mean, why are you _here_?"

"Katherine invited me here"

"We both know you're not here because Kate invited you. Shouldn't you be in your red room flogging some submissive?" I scowl.

He laughs. I'm glad I'm so entertaining.

"No Anastasia. Not today…unless you feel the need for a flogging. Your smart mouth has certainly earned it." He jokes. Well, I think he's joking…I hope he's joking.

I flush. He always has a way of ruffling me.

Ray returns from the restroom. He's a welcome sight.

"So Annie, you want to go for that drink?"

"Sure Dad."

"Christian would you like to join us?" Ray asks.

_Please say no, please say no._

"Thank you Mr. Steele, but I have an appointment this afternoon. Perhaps another time."

They shake hands. Another time? I'm never going to see him again. What is he talking about , another time?

"Anastasia, it was lovely seeing you again" he nods.

"Goodbye Christian" I mumble.

He walks away, just before he's out of my view, he turns toward me and smirks.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	6. Dinner with the Greys

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them.

I'm rushing out the door this morning, please forgive any mistakes

Moving forward with the story….

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Christian POV:**

"Christian! Christian! It's me!"

Mia is waving at me like a lunatic the airport…she can be so fucking irritating…does she think I don't remember what my own sister looks like? She comes barreling toward me like the hurricane she is. Once we reach each other, she gives me a brief hug. Mia is the only one allowed to touch me like this…I'm not crazy about it, but I deal with it from her.

"Mia. How was your flight?"

"Too long. It's nice to be back in the states." She rolls her eyes.

"Let's get your luggage and get the fuck out of here." She hooks her arm around mine and we walk over to the luggage carousel to wait for her luggage. We grab three huge suitcases.

"I see you traveled light" I joke.

"Oh Christian, stop teasing. I had the rest of my things shipped back to the states separately"

"Of course you did. Let's go. Elliot is coming to the house. Mom has dinner plans for us"

She gets a twinkle in her eye and sly smile. Christ, I know that look. Whatever is going to come out of her mouth next, I'm sure I won't like.

"Speaking of Mom…she tells me she walked in on you and a girl at your penthouse the other day."

_Why must women be so fucking chatty?_

"Did she now?"

"Come on, spill Christian. Who is she? Is she a girlfriend?"

"No Mia. A friend, that's all"

"But Mom said she was there early in the morning. Looked like she spent the night"

"Mom certainly had a lot to say"

I don't like my family discussing my sex life or what they believe is a lack thereof. If they only knew…

"No Mia. Don't read anything into what Mom thought she saw. I can assure you, it's not what you think"

"Well, that's too bad. Mom said she was sweet. She said she was very pretty"

"Anastasia is both those things." I can't disagree with that. She's also impossibly stubborn, defiant, frustrating, challenging and sexy as fuck.

"Anastasia…such a pretty name. So why isn't she you're girlfriend?"

I know Mia is trying to either get me to admit that I have a girlfriend or that I'm gay. I need to put an end to this conversation now. I ignore her question. We reach the car in the parking garage.

"Come, the car is over here. Let's go. Tell me about Paris."

Mia can be relentless in needling me for information, but she also knows when to stop pushing me. Thank Christ, she takes the hint and for the rest of the drive to Bellevue, the conversation is all about her time in Paris.

~~~xxx~~~

We arrive at my parents' house. I kiss my mother's cheek and shake dad's hand. Elliot is already there sitting on the couch. My mother is in her glory. Having all three of her children home at the same time is heaven to her. I know a lot of the reason we're not together more often is because of me. It's not intentional; I'm a very busy man. Who am I kidding? It's completely intentional.

We take our places at the dinner table. Gretchen serves our meal. It's a baked chicken with roasted potatoes, honey and ginger glazed carrots and a salad. The dinner is fine, but Gail is a much better cook.

For once, I was glad Mia was talking nonstop about her time in Paris at the dinner table. She seemed to be so wrapped up in her own stories that she let the Ana questions go. I thought I was off the hook for any more invasive questions about Ana. Even my mother hadn't brought it up.

"Elliot darling, you told me you were helping your girlfriend move today. How did the move go?" Mom asks.

I pretend this topic doesn't interest me, with my patented impassive look on my face.

"It went well. They were pretty well organized. Most of their boxes were Kate's clothes. Her roommate, Ana, had much less…so it all evened out. I hooked up their television and we got all the boxes in. They'll just have to unpack all the boxes. Hey bro, speaking of Ana, she said to tell you hi."

Fucking Elliot, I know what he's doing…always putting his nose in other people's business. I feel everyone's eyes on me. Fucking fantastic.

I just nod at him. Oddly, I feel a twinge of jealousy. I'd have like to have seen the delectable Miss Steele. So far, she has thwarted all my attempts to seduce her and convince her to be my submissive. I have a brief flash of picturing her naked, handcuffed to my bed in the playroom. I close my eyes to rid the vision.

"So what happened between the two of you anyway?" he asks.

I see my mother trying very hard to look blasé' about this conversation, nervously looking between Elliot and me. I'm sure she's dying to know. Other than her loose lips to Mia… she's always respected my space. My dad is equally quiet with his eyes darting between the two of us. It seems seeing me with a girl takes all bets off.

"She's...a friend" _Can we drop this now?_

"Friend with benefits?" He kids with a smirk on his face

"Fuck off Elliot"

"Boys, stop. Elliot leave your brother alone. He doesn't want to discuss it"

"Are you dating Ana or not? Imagine that… we're dating roommates"

This perks up Mia's ears.

"Christian's Anastasia is your new girlfriend's roommate, Ana?" she asks.

_She is not my Anastasia. Although I'd like her to be mine, every inch of her untouched body...mine._

"Yeah, that's how I met Kate. Christian went off to find Ana at a bar and I was with him"

Christ, all eyes on me again. I stay silent.

"You went off to find her?" Mia asks. I'm going to kill Elliot and his big fucking mouth.

"She needed some assistance. I helped her out, that's all"

"He took her to his hotel room" he smirks.

I close my eyes, silently counting to five to prevent me from lunging across the table and strangling Elliot.

"Ana is a friend. There's nothing more to tell."

"Well, if you're interested in dating her, you better get moving fast. She went out to a bar for drinks with some guy named Jose last night. He looked like he was really into her. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Followed her around like a puppy dog"

I clench my fists under the table. That fucking photographer again. He fucking attacks her and she's going to bars with him again? What if he tries to get her drunk and attacks her again? Does she have any concern for her personal safety?

She's in Seattle now and he's hours away. Any fool can see he wants in her panties. I don't blame him. She's worth the drive.

Christ, what am I saying? This is bullshit. Why am I wasting my time mooning over this girl? Sometimes the challenge isn't worth the effort. This may be the case.

Fuck it, I know who I am. I'm a Dom for Christ sake, I don't chase women. It's been two months since Susannah. I have to get this girl out of my head and I know how. I need a new submissive and get myself back in control.

"It's time for me to go. I have work to do"

I stand up from the table. Say my goodbyes to my family and get the fuck out of there.

~~~xxx~~~

I'm driving back from Bellevue to Escala when my cell rings. It's Elena calling. Perfect timing.

I switch on the Bluetooth.

'Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Christian. I haven't spoken to you in so long. How are you darling? Are you done with your WSU obligations?"

"Yes, the fucking graduation ceremony is finally done. I'm back in Seattle"

"Fabulous. We should get together, perhaps dinner sometime. I'd like you to look over the financials for the salons"

"Fine. I'll have Andrea check my calendar and I'll get back to you"

"Have you decided to take up my offer to set up some interviews for a new submissive? It's been…what? Two months since Susannah? Shame that didn't work out, she had such promise. But a man like you has needs. We don't want you slipping out of control. You know what happens when your needs aren't met"

I think back to Ana and that fucking photographer. Fuck her.

"Yes, set it up. It's time."

"Very good Christian. The usual preferences? I know more than anyone the type of submissive that can meet your very particular needs"

"Yes, the usual brunette…but blue eyes only" Deep down I know why I want blue eyes, but I won't admit it.

"Why so specific, Christian?" She jokes

"Just fucking do it Elena."

"We better get you set up soon. You sound quite tense. Once we get a new submissive in order, I'm sure you'll find a way to relieve some of that tension" she laughs.

"It's just been a long day. Let me know when you have everything in order"

"Of course darling. I must go. Isaac is due here. I have quite a scene in mind"

"I'm sure you have something positively ruthless planned. I hope Isaac can handle it"

She laughs.

"I'll contact you when the interviews are in place"

"Very well. Goodbye Elena"

I disconnect the call.

Anastasia Steele, I'm fucking done with you.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	7. Taking Chances

A/N: Sorry for the delay. December is a crazy busy month. Thank you for all of your reviews. I love reading them.

And for your support, favorites and follows for this and my other story. It's very much appreciated.

**On with the show:**

I do not own the characters. They belong to E. . This is just for fun.

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I'm still thinking of him. Why? I know what he's offering and I know that's not for me. He has been honest about what he has to give, which emotionally is nothing. I don't know, he says one thing, but I feel another from him. I don't think he even realizes it.

Admittedly, I don't know much when it comes to relationships, but I know what I feel…and I think he feels it too. I know I'm not imagining this electricity between us. If he was truly void of any kind emotional connection...this…well, whatever this is between us...it wouldn't be so strong. Would it?

Maybe I'm just fooling myself, trying to convince myself that there could be more between us.

I have to stop this and move forward. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I start unpacking the boxes in my bedroom. I really need to shop for clothes if I intend on taking on the real world and get a real job. I have two interviews for internships lined up. I'm an adult now, my diploma says so. It's time to act and look the part.

I'm not really paying attention to what box I grab and what I pull out. Everything needs to go someplace. I open a box and right on top are the Thomas Hardy Tess books.

I exhale a long breath. What am I supposed to do with these? I can't possibly keep them, it's too extravagant. I suppose I could just Fed Ex them back to him. Or ask Elliot to return them when he's here with Kate.

Or I could return them in person.

Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing. I'm looking for an excuse to see him again. Stupid, I know. But I really want to see him.

I'm a glutton for punishment. I laugh out loud at the irony of that statement. If that were true, I'd be tied up to one of those contraptions in his red room of pain. No pain for me, thankyouverymuch.

I think back to when I didn't know about his...what was his terminology, ah yes, singular tastes. I wanted to give myself to him. I wasn't thinking of a future, I was living in the moment. I've never been attracted to a man the way I'm attracted to him. I need to be brave for once and go for it. Be his, even if it's just once.

Maybe he already has a submissive. No, that can't be possible. He was just pursuing me a few days ago, for heaven's sake.

Live in the moment Ana. Take a chance. I know somewhere in him is a good man. Maybe if we see each other again, we could explore that.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**CPOV:**

I have arranged an interview at an office I have a few buildings away from GEH. The office is mine, but leased in a different corporate name so it can't be traced back to me. Naturally, I am not going to have a potential submissive come to my penthouse until a NDA and contract are signed.

Taylor will have the first step of getting the NDA signed. I can't risk having my identity known, until that is completed, then I can conduct my interview.

I've read over the report Welsh provided for the candidate I chose from the three Elena recommended. Elena is very much aware of my very particular tastes, what I like, what I expect. They are all brunettes with blue eyes. All established submissives. They will understand what is expected and required of them.

I've chosen Amanda Adams to interview. She's twenty four. Bachelors in Marketing, working as an associate at a small marketing firm in Seattle. No boyfriend. Has been an established submissive for four years.

I've looked over her hard limits. There's very few, seems she likes to push her limits. I can respect that. Yes, Elena has chosen very well.

"Is the NDA signed Taylor?"

"Yes sir. Here is your copy. Miss Adams is waiting inside"

I open the door and step into the office, quietly closing the door behind me.

She is sitting in a chair by the small conference table, looking down. No doubt she knows who I am, but knows to control her emotion. I like that.

I sit and study her. Her pictures did her well. Long chestnut brown hair, pale skin, thin and fit. Very nice.

"You may look at me. Miss Adams"

"Yes sir" She looks up, her blue eyes gazing at me, waiting for my next command.

"Tell me about your experience"

"I have had four Doms prior, Sir. I understand what is expected of me and will take great joy in pleasing you."

"I expect you to be respectful and courteous at all times. Will you listen and follow directions? "

"Yes, sir."

"Will you always be truthful to me? I do not like when I am told what you think I want to hear. When I ask a question, I want it answered immediately and truthfully."

"Yes, sir. I will always be truthful"

"I see. You will be required to cook for me. Do you cook?"

"Yes sir. I enjoy cooking. Any recipe I may not know, I will learn if it pleases you."

"What are you interests?"

"I enjoy giving my Master pleasure; foot massages that sort of thing, whatever my Master requires of me. I have a genuine desire to please my Dom."

"No, I mean your other interests, outside of that"

"I don't understand."

"Interests outside of BDSM...travel something like that."

"I enjoy cooking. And dancing . Travel when I can."

"You will be required to stay at my apartment Friday thru Sunday. Does that pose any issues for you?"

"No, I will stay as long as Sir wishes."

"You only have a few hard limits. Why so few?"

"I like to push my limits, Sir"

"You understand that you are required to follow my rules. You will be disciplined for any transgressions"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Will this be a mono relationship?"

"Yes. I expect the same from you. I do not share Miss Adams. Anything else?"

"Not really Sir. When would our contract begin?"

"We will be in touch when the time is right. I think we are done now. You are free to leave"

She stands, her eyes still fixed downward.

"Thank you Sir"

"Where did you park your car?"

"On the street Sir"

"Fine. Taylor will see you to your car"

She briefly looks up at me. I quickly study her face. Blue eyes, pale skin, thin frame. She's very attractive.

She walks out the door where Taylor has been stationed outside and leaves.

She's said everything a properly trained sub should say. She wants her limits tested, which is very appealing to a man like me. Her goal is to please me, as it should be.

I sit back down, staring out the window. She's looks the part, she speaks the part. She desires punishments. Her goal is my pleasure. This has excellent promise.

No smart mouth. No defiance. The perfect submissive.

I should be pleased but I feel…nothing.

I shake my head and know that this is not who I want.

Anastasia Steele, what the fuck have you done to me?

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I have my three Thomas Hardy books in hand and I'm heading over to GEH. I know it's a shot in a million that I'll actually see him. I mean he's a billionaire CEO, it's not like I can just walk into his office unannounced.

I don't know what I'm hoping for, maybe Security will have to call it up to his office and he'll have to ok my visit. Oh, I'm being ridiculous, there's probably a channel of command...he'll never know about the books. He probably won't care.

I hope that's not true.

Be brave Ana. Be brave. Live in the moment. Take a chance for once.

Maybe luck is on my side. I found a parking spot right on the street.

I park my car, check my makeup, what little I wear, in the rear view mirror, straighten out my hair and grab my books. It's Showtime.

My stomach is in knots. I'm nervous as hell. I'm going to see him. Ok, there's a one percent chance I'm going to see him. But I'll take it.

I'm walking on the busy sidewalk about a block away from GEH, looking down at my books, my mind pulling in a million different directions.

Boom.

Damn...my two left feet strike again. I walk right into some girl walking the opposite direction. The books fall to the cement sidewalk and a folder with papers she was holding flies out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Here let me get that for you" I tell her.

"No, that's alright. I'll get them" She murmurs as she bends down to retrieve her folder on the sidewalk.

I grab the papers before she can reach them. I glance down at them for a millisecond and recognize them immediately. I had seen the exact same paperwork not long ago. I shove them in the folder and hand them back to the girl. As I look at her, I notice that she looks like me. Not exactly the same but close enough.

After I hand her back her folder, I look over to her side. Taylor is standing next to her.

Our eyes lock briefly and I know.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	8. Moving Forward

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews and support. It is truly appreciated.

Here's a short chapter to keep things rolling along.

I own nothing. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I briefly close my eyes and shake my head to rid myself of the shock that's just crashed right into me. What a naïve fool I've been. I have to keep myself together, stay cool.

After I hand the girl her folder, I quickly collect the Tess books from the sidewalk and stand back up, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. `

"Thank you" my doppelganger says to me as she takes the folder from me.

"Of course. Once again, I apologize" _And I want to get the fuck as far away from here as humanly possible. _

I glance over at Taylor. He uncomfortably nods, but says nothing. I give him a subtle nod. _Keep it cool Ana. Keep it cool._

"Well, good day" I politely say as I walk away, desperately trying to hold in my emotions. I stroll away at a casual pace, although in my mind I'm running a four minute mile.

_Don't let them see you cry. Don't let them see you cry. Keep your head up high. Keep your head up high. I keep repeating to myself until I'm out of view. _

I walk into the closest building and find a public bathroom to hide out and calm my tattered nerves.

I check under the bathroom stalls and see I'm alone. Thank God, I am. I put the Tess books down on the edge of one of the sinks. I rest my hands on either side of the sink and lean toward the mirror.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I yell at my reflection.

I think I'm going to be sick. My heart is shattered, in pieces lying here all over the tile floor.

I've been wasting my time wondering if he's thinking of me all the time, like I think of him. The answer to that question just crashed straight into me. I was always nothing to him. I was only going to be another notch on his bedpost in that red room. I read this all wrong. I thought there was something more between us than there was. I know what he said, but convinced myself he meant something else. He really isn't capable of any more than he offered.

I don't know who I'm madder at… him for being the way he is or me for being blinded by my attraction to him. Well, that's that. It's clear to me that he is not the man I thought I he was. I thought I saw more depth to him, something he wasn't even aware of. I was wrong. He is exactly what he presented he was. I was looking at him through rose colored glasses, seeing only what I wanted to see. I fooled myself. Shame on me.

That bastard sure didn't waste a fucking minute. Seems Christian has a type. Was that girl replacing me, or was I supposed to replace someone who I resemble? It doesn't matter. He is one fucked up son of a bitch. He's contracted a replacement five fucking minutes after I said no. I'm glad I now know how easily he can discard me.

It's obvious that he's not capable of a normal relationship. He's exactly what he said he is, a Dom… the only part he didn't disclose was that he's also a fucking ass. Maybe I'm the ass. I never would have been enough for him. At least I know this now before I gave myself to him. If I'm to be honest with myself, I'd never be satisfied as a one night stand. I'd probably hate myself. I'd feel cheap, used and empty. My desire to be with him clouded my better judgment.

He knows who he is and was upfront about it. I know who I am. We're too different. There could be no way we could ever have had a happy ending. I should be grateful fate threw me into that girl. Fate saved me the heartbreak I was destined to have after he was finished with me.

I always pictured myself in the future, married with little Cape Cod house and a white picket fence, living a simple life...but meeting Christian has opened my mind to other possibilities. He's obviously moved on. It's time for me to be bold and see what else is out there.

I look at the Tess books sitting on the edge of the sink and roll my eyes. What the hell am I supposed to do with these? I don't want anything to do with them. I don't need any reminders of Christian Grey in my life.

I take a few deeps breaths, grab the books and head out the door.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Christian POV:**

As I stare out the window, I'm trying to work out what my next move is. Do I have Miss Adams sign the contract and get my life back in control? As far as subs go, she's textbook perfect. She knows what's expected and will abide by my rules. She will do what I say, when I say it without a smart mouth answer back.

But, in what's become the new norm for me; my thoughts go back to Ana. Always Ana. What I'd like to do to that sexy infuriating smart mouth, those soft full lips. I cannot get that frustrating woman out of my head. Even the perfect sub hasn't dulled my desire to be with her. I don't understand this spell she holds over me. While I was interviewing Miss Adams, I was picturing Ana. I feel like a fucking addict.

I wonder if she's given herself to that fucking photographer. Elliot said she went to a bar with him the other day. I'm sure he'd make the drive to Seattle anytime to have a piece of her. The way he salivates over her really pisses me off. He's just a boy for Christ sake; she needs a man to properly take care of her. To touch her, give her pleasure. She should be mine. No matter what I do, it keeps coming back to that...she should be mine.

Maybe I can try something different. I've never backed down from a challenge before. Perhaps that's how I have to look at this. In order to win the prize in the end, I need to make some adjustments in the beginning. I'll never be the hearts and flower type of man, that's just not in me. Maybe I can give her just enough to appease her…and once she is under my spell, convince her to try my lifestyle. Mix things up a bit.

It's obvious that getting a sub is not going to satisfy me. I've never been one to settle for second best and that's all I'd be doing.

I want Ana. Plain and simple. I want to be the man who touches her perfect alabaster skin, gives her pleasure, and cares for her well-being. The thought of anyone else with her fills me with rage. I've never felt this before. It's confusing the fuck out of me.

I should talk to Flynn and work out if this is a possibility for me. I haven't told him about my current obsession. I'm sure he'll diagnose me as the stalker that I am. He'll try to get me to try some of his psychobabble cure of the moment shit. I just need to find a way adjust some of my fucked up ways.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the conference room door. Taylor must be back.

"Yes, Come in"

"Miss Adams has gone home, Sir"

"Alright. I have one phone call to make and we can head back over to GEH"

"Very well, Mr. Grey" He grabs the door knob to leave and hesitates. He looks at me, opens his mouth, and then closes it.

Christ, whenever Taylor has something to tell me that he knows I'll go ballistic, he acts like this. Probably got a heads up at GEH that there's a fuck up I'm going to have to deal with.

"Is there something else Taylor?"

"Sir. There's something I believe you may want to be made aware of."

"Yes?"

He clears he throat. He actually seems uncomfortable. Taylor uncomfortable? This is new.

"Miss Steele ran into Miss Adams in front of the building Sir"

My stomach turns. Well, all she saw was a random brunette. Ana is smart, her GPA proves that, but in a million years, she could never put that together.

"Is that all?' I play it cool.

"No sir. She literally ran into her, knocked the NDA right out of Miss Adams hands. Miss Steele retrieved it for her."

"So she handed her back a piece of paper?" _That doesn't mean anything._

"I believe she recognized what the papers were, Sir. "

"Did she say anything?"

"No Sir. But her expression when she glanced at it leads me to believe that she knew what it was she was holding. I believe when she saw me, the NDA and Miss Adams, she worked out who it belonged to.. I errr, thought you would want to know"

"I see. Thank you, Taylor. I'll make that phone call now. You can go."

"Very well, Sir" He leaves and closes the door.

I swivel the chair I'm sitting in to face the window and look out at the street below. I exhale a long deep breath.

"Shit."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Damage Control

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. I appreciate all of them.

On with the show…

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Damage Control**

**Ana POV:**

The Tess books are innocently sitting on my dresser. I walk over to them and run my hand over the book cover on top of the pile. It's all I have left of him…three old books. A part of me wants to keep them as a reminder of him; the other part wants to burn them. Of course, I could never bring myself to burn them. I love books too much. I know they're going to haunt me until they're gone. Maybe I should just give them to Elliot and avoid another run-in. My first attempt to return them failed miserably and opened my eyes.

I've had a night to sleep on yesterday's events. Christian has a new submissive. I don't know why this surprised me. What did I really expect? He's always been honest with me about what he wanted. I turned him down. I'm hurt that he replaced me so quickly but the truth is he doesn't owe me anything. We aren't dating. We never were. I thought there was a spark between us, but a spark is not a relationship.

I know that I said no and it makes no sense, but I thought there was something special between us and he'd change his mind. I guess I'm disappointed in the both of us. I'm disappointed in me, for seeing more between us than there really was…and him for not seeing it at all and moving on so quickly. I guess I'm asking him to do the same thing he asked of me. To change. We both won't…or can't. The rational part of me realizes that my expectations are not fair. It's just my heart that's being irrational.

Live and Learn.

For as sad as I am, I can't bring myself to hate him. I've tried to hate him. It sure as hell would make things easier on my heart if I did. I can't live his lifestyle and he can't live without it. End of story. Be a big girl Ana and just move on.

A crappy night's sleep does put things into perspective. It sucks.

It's hard when your head knows the truth, but your heart wants to live in the fantasy. My heart is still breaking. Why did I have to fall for someone who is emotionally unavailable? Who gets his kicks from pain?

I just need to move forward regardless of my wounded feelings. I have my own life to live. I have interviews today. There's a whole new life right in front of me.

**~~~xxx~~~**

My first interview went well. But it was a huge publishing house with offices nationwide. I could see myself getting lost in the shuffle there. I'd prefer something smaller, so I can be more hands on. Learn more.

I'm sitting on a green chesterfield couch in the waiting room for my second interview. I'm excited about this prospect. SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing. I like that they devote more attention to their authors. Their authors are mostly local or out of the box quirky. I'd like to be a part of that.

I'm called in by the head of Human Resources, Elizabeth Morgan and led to a small meeting room.

At the head of the conference table is a young man with a red hair in a ponytail, silver hoop earrings and dark blue eyes. He introduces himself as Jack Hyde, the acquisitions editor. He'd be my boss if I got the internship.

After going through the expected round of "Why do you want to intern at SIP" questions, Jack asks me about my favorite books to read as well as _my indulgences_ at WSU. Interesting choice of words.

I think I held my own during the interview. The more we spoke, the more comfortable I felt around Jack.

Our interview concluded, I think it went well. Jack shook my hand and gently squeezed it, telling me it was a pleasure to meet me. I'm sure he says that to all the intern candidates.

As I'm driving home in Wanda, I think back to the interview. I think it went well. Jack and Elizabeth seemed nice enough. Still, I can't help this feeling of uneasiness. I don't know why.

It's probably nothing. I've had an unsettled feeling ever since I met Christian. That must be it. Someday my brain will finally allow me to escape him invading my psyche. Someday.

Once I'm gainfully employed and start the next chapter of my life, Christian will just be a blip in my memory.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**CPOV:**

Flynn and I shake hands and take our usual positions, me on the green leather couch, and him in his chair, notepad in lap.

He's the only one I can speak about this predicament I find myself in. I know better than to speak to Elena about Ana. She's tried calling and I've sent them all to voice mail. No doubt she wants to know my interview with Ms. Adams went.

What the fuck am I supposed to say to Elena? She's perfect… no thanks, I don't want her.

My thoughts are interrupted by Flynn.

"So Christian. How are you?"

"Good, good." I'm rubbing my hands together. I'm a little apprehensive to discuss what I came here for.

Flynn notices my anxiety.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Christian?"

"Actually yes. There's something new"

"Something new? Continue"

"I've met someone. A girl. My usual type, brown hair etc."

"A new submissive?"

"No. She literally fell into my office to interview me. And I haven't been able to get her out of my mind ever since, for as much as I tried. She seemed to be a natural submissive, so I pursued her. I followed her to Portland where she worked, to see if it was just a momentary attraction. But it made things worse. I became more obsessed with her and I thought maybe she could be my sub."

"Was she aware of your lifestyle?"

"No. She wasn't into the scene I thought it would be an interesting change to train her to be my new submissive. "

"I see."

"I took her out for coffee and tried to do the right thing. She's young, a recent college graduate and a sweet girl. I tried to warn her off. Leave her alone"

"Did you leave her alone?"

"No, I couldn't get her out of my mind. After I warned her off, I sent some books I thought she'd like to her apartment. She went to a bar after her college finals and drunk dialed me to call me out about the books. Naturally, I was concerned for her well-being since she was intoxicated in a public place, so I tracked her down and found her. Lucky I did as some drunken fucker was making a play on her. To make a long story short, I ended up bringing her to my hotel room after she passed out in my car while taking her home. I could keep my eye on her and take care of her there."

"So you came in to save the day"

"Hardly. Here's the thing, she was passed out cold on the hotel bed. I slept next to her. I didn't touch her, just slept. But I slept well. No nightmares, just a peaceful sleep. Better than I remember."

"Interesting"

"The morning came and I ordered breakfast. I think after her initial shock of being in the hotel and her embarrassment of the night before events faded, we talked and had a pleasant breakfast together. I knew we would be compatible for the arrangement I had originally wanted, so I invited her to my penthouse"

"At this point she still has no idea of your BDSM lifestyle?"

"No. I flew her to my penthouse. To show her what I was all about and unveil my proposal. I showed her my playroom. I told her that I was a Dom and I wanted her to be my submissive. I told her this was the only type of relationship I was interested in."

"How did she respond?"

"She was calm but she turned me down. Said she didn't think this was a lifestyle for her"

"How did you feel about that?"

"Disappointed. I offered to take her home but it was late. I guess she felt comfortable because she stayed in the guest room for the night. "

"Interesting, despite the fact that you showed her your BDSM room, which I'm sure must have been a shock to someone who is not familiar with that lifestyle, she felt safe enough to stay. Unexpected"

"I have come to realize that there is nothing about Anastasia that is expected. Her morning revelation was the most unexpected of all"

"Oh?"

"She disclosed that she was a virgin" Flynn's eyes open wide.

"Really? How did you respond to this disclosure?"

"I almost fell to the floor, for fucks sake. But she was cool as a cucumber. I couldn't believe it. I figured she was inexperienced, but a fucking virgin? Yet, she calmly discussed hard limits and chose to stay. She's so brave. It amazed me"

"Yes, your Anastasia seems quite special"

"There's something about her that calls to me on some level I don't understand. I asked her again to reconsider. But she turned me down again. I saw her some days later at her graduation where I was handing out the degrees. I asked her again to reconsider. I sensed she was having some inner turmoil and briefly considered it, but turned me down"

"You're not used to being told no"

"No, I'm not. She seems so quiet and shy and she is...but there's so much more to her. I can't get her out of my fucking mind. She asked me to try a vanilla relationship but I declined"

"Why? Haven't you thought about a different arrangement to be with her?"

"I'm not capable of anything other than what I offered. I'm a Dom for Christ sake. It's what I am."

"No, Christian. You are a man. Your BDSM lifestyle is a choice. You are free to choose the way you live, whether BDSM is a part of it or not. It is your choice"

"I disagree. It doesn't matter anyway, in light of some recent events"

"Go on" Flynn encourages

"Elliot mentioned to me that Ana had gone out with the fucker who attacked her at the bar. The fucker is her friend and she apparently has no issue with him"

"Elliot knows Anastasia?"

"Yes, he is dating her annoying roommate. My mother has met her too. She came to the apartment when Ana was still there"

"None of your former submissive has met your family members. How did you feel about this?"

"Surprisingly fine. Ana is no one to be embarrassed or ashamed of. "

"Interesting...so what were the recent events"

"After hearing about her going out with that boy, I had enough of chasing after her. I needed to move on with my life. Doms don't chase women. I don't sleep with women. She turned me down enough, had me breaking all sorts of rules. I don't have relationships. I had to regain back my control. So I had an interview with a new submissive arranged"

"I see. Did you feel you resumed your feeling of control by interviewing a new submissive?"

"I thought I would. The girl I interviewed was text book perfect. Perfect. But felt nothing. No excitement. No challenge. Nothing. I kept thinking about Ana. "

"Anastasia challenges you? Is that the attraction?"

"Yes and no. I like that she speaks her mind, tells me what she thinks...and I'm frustrated by it for the same reasons. I'm miserable. Doesn't matter, as luck would have it, she bumped into the sub I interviewed practically in front of my fucking building; the NDA fell to the ground. Between the NDA, the girl and Taylor standing there, I'm sure Ana worked it out. I'm sure she hates me now"

"It took you to interview this submissive to make you realize that perhaps what you truly desire isn't what you thought you wanted."

"Yes but Ana knows about the submissive. "

"From what you tell me, that is probably true"

"How am I going to convince her that it was not my intention to follow through on it?"

"That is was a knee jerk reaction to your jealousy over her friend?"

"Jealous? I do not get jealous." Of course Flynn knows this is bullshit, he knows of my jealous nature more than anyone.

"Christian, let's call a spade a spade. Yes, jealous. Tell me more about Anastasia"

"All sense of reason flies out the window when I think of her. Her little quirks, I find amusing, she's beautiful. I don't think she has a clue how beautiful she is. She's smart and quite witty. What the fuck are these feelings? They don't belong in my world."

"Sounds like you like her"

"I enjoy her company, yes. I was thinking… if I could get her to agree to see me, I could try her way, temporarily. You know, vanilla. Being a virgin, she doesn't really have a point of reference .Then once she has a taste of what I can offer her, I can convince her to sub for me."

"So you want to seduce and trick her into submission?" he cocks his head to the side.

"Well, when you put it like that, I seem like a shit"

He raises an eyebrow. _Yes, that is shitty_

"Christian, you may know a lot about sex but you know nothing about women. If you are looking to enter a new type of relationship under a cloak of deceit, I suggest you rethink this. Is this what you want?"

"No, not when you put it like that. It's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I don't know any other way. Like business, I do what I need to do to achieve my goal."

"Are you comparing Anastasia to a business acquisition?"

"No...yes…I don't know what the fuck I mean."

"Christian ..."

"John, she's a sweet girl. She deserves better than a fuck up like me. Don't you think I know that? I know what she wants. She wants hearts, flowers, romance, all that fucking crap. I can't do that."

"If you aren't willing to change your ways for the sake of a relationship with Anastasia that is different than what you have had the past, I'd advise you to stop this pursuing her and leave this innocent girl alone. Is that what you really want? "

"No. What the fuck do you suggest? "

"How about honesty?"

"I tried honesty, she said no."

"No, Christian. Tell her you like her. Court her."

"Tell her I like her? What am I fucking fourteen years old?"

He raises his eyebrow again, clearly amused. Fucking Flynn.

"She has made it clear to you that she is not interested in your lifestyle. You have tried to resume your lifestyle, only to discover that you are not satisfied because you've met someone who interests you on a different level, a deeper level."

"What if I can't? What if I can't control my urges. My needs. I need control, John. It's how I function"

"We've talked about SFBT. Perhaps you can start taking it more seriously and explore other avenues for your control issues"

"I don't want to talk about this SFBT shit again John. I just need to figure out a way to make it work out. Maybe we can combine what she wants and eventually, what I want. I don't know " I put my head in my hands and shake my head.

"I believe there are different possibilities for you, things that never occurred to you that you might be capable of. Explore that. Maybe you'll learn something new about yourself. Look we're out of time. You have a lot to think about. Don't pass on an opportunity for change Christian. It may very well be beneficial to you in the long run"

"I'll think about it John"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

Kate and Elliot have left for Barbados. I'm left alone with my thoughts, which these days are a daunting task. Between waiting to hear back about my job prospects and Christian flooding my head, my brain is in overdrive.

I've got to clear my head. I have to get out of here get some fresh air. I throw on my running clothes, grab my Ipod and head out the door.

As I open the door, I stop in my tracks as familiar gray eyes are on the opposite side of the doorway boring into me.

I have no clue how I'm still standing…I know my brain just fainted. My stomach has relocated to my feet.

"Ana"

"Christian. What are you doing here?" I'm shocked that I have the ability to speak

"I need to speak with you" he says softly

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other" Obviously Taylor has given him the heads up on our recent sidewalk encounter.

"You will listen to what I have to say" He demands. Ah yes, Mr. Dom has made his appearance.

"Domineering as always. You don't dictate me. As you may recall, I have maintained my free will. If you want to dominate someone, go boss around your new friend" I cross my arms and furrow my brows. I must looks like a pouting teenager.

He looks to the ground, shakes his head and exhales.

"Can I come in? I don't think either of us wants to make a scene for public display" his voice softens again.

He has a point. And my curiosity is peaked…why is he here?

"Fine. Come in" I open the door wider to allow him in. As he gets closer to me I smell his unique scent. I inhale deeply. I hope he didn't notice. I could lose myself in his Christian scent.

We stand in the living room, glaring at each other. The room is filled with tension.

"Ok, Christian. What do you want?"

"First, I want to ask you something. Are you fucking him?" The tension is radiating off his body.

My eyes open wide. Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"What did you just ask me?" I ask incredulously

"Are you fucking him? The photographer?" He scowls.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"What I do is none of your concern. " How dare he.

"You're driving me crazy, Ana"

"I drive you crazy? You don't need me to drive you crazy. You arrived there all by yourself. Christian, you're Webster's definition of crazy"

He's furiously running his hands through his hair. Jeez, he's mad.

"I'm not a patient man, Ana. Answer me"

"I'd agree you're not very patient. Bumping into your little friend proves that. Do you have 'phone-a-sub' on speed dial? You certainly didn't waste much time"

"If you were mine, that smart mouth would get you one hell of a spanking"

"Well, I'm not yours. My ass is off limits to you, Mr. Grey" _Take that Grey!_

He sighs.

"I thought you were with that fucking photographer, Ana. I thought you moved on"

"Why would you think I was with Jose?"

"Elliot told me you were out with him at a bar the night before you moved to Seattle. He led me to believe there may have been more"

"Jose is my friend. That's all he'll ever be to me. I've told you this. Anyway, it doesn't dismiss the fact that you have contracted a new submissive."

"I haven't contracted anyone"

"I know what I saw. The NDA. The girl. Taylor."

He looks down and runs his fingers through his hair again.

"Yes. I interviewed someone. But it wasn't right. I had no intention of signing a contract."

"Why wasn't she right? Too many hard limits for your liking?" I know I sound like a bitch, but I can't help myself.

"She wasn't you. You're the one I want."

_Oh my. I didn't expect that_.

"Why me?"

"You've bewitched me. I want you. Only you"

"Christian, we've been over and over this. I can't do what you ask of me. I just can't"

"Yes, I know. I want to try your way Ana." _I can't believe the words I'm hearing_.

"What if one day you'll realize that a vanilla relationship isn't enough for you? Where will that leave me? Either I go in that red room to keep you or you'll leave me for a sub. Either way I look at it, I end up in pain."

It hurts to say this, but it's what I feel.

"I'm willing to try. For you, I want to try. Why can't you trust me?"

"Trust is not freely given just because you've asked for it, trust is earned. I say no to your indecent proposal and five seconds later you're lining up your next submissive. You were entitled to do that, you didn't owe me anything, but your actions spoke volumes to me. It showed that your need for that life is stronger than any need you may think you have to be with me. "

"It isn't like that. I realize that now"

"Is this just about sex? Is this why you continue to pursue me? Conquest of the virgin? A special notch on your bedpost?"

"I've wanted you before I knew you were a virgin. You know that. I'm not going to deny that I don't want another man's hands on you. I want you to be mine, only mine."

That sounds so domineering, but fuck, it's all sorts of sexy. He wants me to be his, I would have thought I'd hate that statement, like I'm a piece of property... but it makes me feel so...wanton_. I have to think about this. I don't want to be some one night stand, have the virgin, and then sacrifice her feelings. The ultimate conquest._

"What if I said no sex, while we get to know each other better?" I expect he'll be out the door in two seconds with that request.

"No sex, eh?" He smirks.

"MmmmHmmm." I shake my head.

"That would certainly be a challenge" He actually looks a bit amused at the prospect.

"Is it something you'd consider? I need to trust you; this is the only way I know how."

He walks close to me. My breathing hitches. I feel my heart racing. He's inches from me. I want to throw myself at him. He tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Anastasia, I have little doubt you are worth the wait" he purrs in my ear in a low sexy as fuck voice. I close my eyes and feel the hum of his voice vibrate right down to my sex. How does he do this to me?

_Take me, take me. I want to drag him in my room, rip off my clothes and let him have his way with me, right now. I'm so desperate for his touch, but I don't want to betray my heart. Or the heartbreak I'd surely endure if he isn't sincere. Stay strong Ana._

"I'd like to think about it. You being here now…saying these things to me, it's just so unexpected. I appreciate what you're saying, I really do. You show up like this after seeing that girl. I just need to think about what I saw and what you've said"

I bit my lip to suppress the smile that is desperately trying to show. He needs to know that I'm serious when I say I want to think about it. I need to figure out if he's telling the truth, to me or to himself. I don't want to doubt his sincerity but I don't want to be played the fool either.

He tugs my lip from my teeth's hold.

"Stop that, I want to bite that lip" He runs his index finger across my bottom lip. I look down, trying to gain back some composure while remaining upright.

"Can I have some time, please?" I peek up at him , feeling vulnerable.

"As you wish. I'll leave you now." He walks toward the front door "I'll be in touch. We can make this work baby." He takes my hand and softly kisses the back of it. And again, his touch sends tremors straight down to my sex. Wow.

He walks over to his car with a graceful swagger, looking confident and utterly gorgeous. He must have sensed my weakness to his touch. I'm betting he thinks this is a done deal. I am sincere; I want to think about this. I don't know if either of us is capable of a relationship with each other. He wants to change for me. Well, he wants to try. I'm feeling…hopeful.

It's exciting and scary at the same time. What if he can't change? Then all I'm left with is a broken heart. Is he being truthful to me…or to him. I really need to think.

He reaches his car and looks back at me standing in the doorway. He smiles his panty creamer grin. I can't help but give a small smile back…the cocky son of a bitch.

"That was not a yes, Mr. Grey" I remind him.

"That was not a no either, Ms. Steele." He smirks and gets in his car

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	10. Figuring Things Out

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Holidays and all. The next chapter should be much quicker. Thank you again for your reviews and feedback. It's very much appreciated.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Figuring Things Out**

**Ana POV:**

It's another morning filled with my mind on permanent overdrive. I walk over to the mirror in front of my dresser and look at my reflection. There's no one else I can discuss this with. Kate's not here and I signed an NDA...so it wouldn't matter anyway. .

It's just me, my mirror image and my rambling thoughts to figure this out. A lethal combination.

He wants to try my way. He actually wants to try my way. I can't believe it. I have to keep reminding myself, over and over again. I'm cautiously giddy. Do I believe him? Is he sincere?

He says he wants me, only me. And he says he's willing to wait for sex…which I was sure was going to be the deal breaker. I'm a little confused about that…I mean, given his obvious experience, and just looking at him you know, the man oozes sex. I'm sure women throw themselves at him. Why would he wait? He could have anyone.

Anyone, but me. Hmm…does he really want me? Or is it the challenge he's attracted to?

Is he going to seduce me, then spit me out when he's done? He said he didn't contract that girl. He could have had all the sex he wanted with her, but he passed on it. Well, that's what he told me at least. I think I believe him.

She surely didn't pass on him. You'd have to be crazy to pass on _him_. Although, I passed on him. I must be crazy or was that my only sane decision? He did come back. Not that him coming back was my intention when I turned him down.

I'm not going to lie to myself, I'm glad he came back. I think. Ugh…..

I hold my hands to my head, shaking my head back and forth. I look back at my reflection.

"Ana, Ana…stop this overthinking." I reprimand the image staring back at me. I'm starting to tear up…I have to stop confusing myself. I either trust him or I don't.

The sound of the doorbell snaps me out of my errant thoughts. He's not back already is he? I know he said he'd be in touch, but we just spoke last night. Oh Ana, don't be ridiculous. It's a work day for the gainfully employed and he is most certainly employed, and then some. He's busy taking over the business world.

I open the door and it's a delivery man holding a medium sized box.

"Package for Ms. Steele" He dryly mumbles.

"Err…ok" _Ms. Steele…there's only one person who would sent a package to a Ms. Steele._

"Sign here please. I've been instructed to show you how to use this" Use this? What the hell kinky thing did I just get? Do I want to know? He shoves an electronic confirmation pad in front of me. Jeez, chill out buddy. I sign it.

"What is it?" I ask

"A Mac Book Pro" He politely answers.

I burst out laughing. The guy looks at me like I'm insane.

Some men court women with flowers or a box of chocolates, Christian sends me a laptop? This is crazy. Crazy! I am being wooed be a sexy, brilliant, control freak…who is plain old...nuts. I know this is a sign I should run for the hills…but for some strange reason, I find this…amusing. Maybe I'm the one who's crazy.

"Ok. Show me what I need to know"

One thing I've figured out about Christian, he's definitely pro-active.

The guy shows me the basics in using the laptop and an email account has already been set up for me. I'm shaking my head in disbelief. Why has he sent me a laptop?

After my lesson, I show the computer tech/delivery guy to the door and sit back at the table to examine the laptop.

I click on the email icon and there's an email from Christian waiting for me.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: I told you I'd be in touch.

Date: June 1, 2011 7:15AM

To: Anastasia Steele

I am a man of my word.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_Jeez, He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't a patient man._

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Your word…

Date: June 1, 2011 10:42 AM

To: Christian Grey

…has left me at a loss for words. Care to explain this special delivery?

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Delivery of your words

Date: June 1, 2011 10:45 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Emails are the best way to keep in touch with me. You don't own a computer, now you do.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_Wow, that was a fast response. He doles out computers just to keep in touch with him. He really is a control freak._

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I have…

Date: June 1, 2011 10:47 AM

To: Christian Grey

…a few words to say about this computer. I can't accept this. It's too much.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: How about…

Date: June 1, 2011 10:49 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

You consider it 'on loan' until you get your own.

Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_I'll humor him on the computer. Eventually I'll have a job, buy my own and return this._

_He wants to take me out to dinner, like a date? Christian Grey has just asked me out on a proper date? _

_Take a chance Ana. My instincts say yes, my brain is a little confused. Oh what the hell, don't overthink, Ana. _

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Technology and Food

Date: June 1, 2011 10:53 AM

To: Christian Grey

Fine. The computer is ON LOAN.

Dinner sounds lovely. What time?

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Agreeable…

Date: June 1, 2011 10:54 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

…suits you. You should try it more often.

I shall pick you up at 6:00.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_He's saying I'm not agreeable? This is coming from a guy with a ten page manual of rules and regulations. Pot meet kettle._

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Dress Code

Date: June 1, 2011 10:55 AM

To: Christian Grey

What should I wear? Dressy? Casual?

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Dress code?

Date: June 1, 2011 10:56 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Casual, dressy or nothing at all.

You'll find I can be quite flexible when required.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_My mouth is gaping open at the laptop screen. I thought I recognized it before, but here's tangible proof that Christian has a sense of humor. Well, I think he's kidding around. I'm never quite sure with him._

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Gymnastics

Date: June 1, 2011 10:57 AM

To: Christian Grey

While I appreciate your flexibility, that was not an answer.

A girl needs to know such things.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Wear…

Date: June 1, 2011 10:58 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

…whatever you'd like.

However, panties are optional

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_I roll my eyes. Christian does has a playful side. Who would have guessed?_

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Impossibly rude men

Date: June 1, 2011 10:59 AM

To: Christian Grey

You know the rules Mr. Grey.

I will wear proper attire. **All** of my proper attire.

I'll figure it out on my own.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Rules

Date: June 1, 2011 11:00 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

… are my Middle name. Surely you've worked that out.

I remember the rules well, Ms. Steele.

Until Tomorrow…

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Until Tomorrow

Date: June 1, 2011 11:02 AM

To: Christian Grey

Enjoy the rest of your day.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Laters

Date: June 1, 2011 11:04 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

I close the Mac Book and sit back in my chair with the stupidest grin plastered across my face.

* * *

**Chrisitian POV:**

I can't seem to get this stupid smirk off my face. I have reread the emails from this morning three times. Miss Steele, for as entertaining as you are, I have work that needs to be addressed. I drag myself back into the tasks at hand.

There's a knock on my study door.

"Yes, Taylor"

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is in the parking garage and on her way up."

_Christ. I've been avoiding her like the plague._

"Very well. See her to the kitchen. I'll be there in a moment"

I exhale a long breath; let's just get this the fuck over with. I walk in the kitchen. Elena is already sitting there, in her usual black attire, long red nails clicking on the counter top, waiting for me. She is the polar opposite of Ana… although beautiful, Elena is harder, severe… not natural or soft at all.

"Elena. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Christian darling, I've been trying to contact you. Haven't you received my calls? I've left several messages"

"I've been busy. Wine?"

"Yes, please."

I take out two glasses, pour us each a glass of Sancerre and hand one to Elena.

"What can I do for you?" _Cut to the chase, Elena…we both know why you're here for fucks sake._

"I wanted to know how your interview with the new submissive went, Ms. Adams"

"It went fine"

"Excellent. She came highly recommended from her previous Doms. I knew she would be perfect. Her experience and few limits are well suited for your specific needs, she knows what to expect and what is to be expected. I'm so very pleased. Have you worked out your first scene? "

"No, I haven't worked out a scene"

"Whyever not? Are you going out of town again?"

"No."

"Then I don't understand, surely you've contracted her to be your submissive"

"No. I haven't."

"Christian, Why not? "

"I decided against contracting a new submissive right now"

"Need I remind you that it's been two months since Susannah. You have needs Christian. You know what happens when they aren't met. I know you better than anyone. "

"I have this under control Elena"

"Under control? What do you have under control? You found another submissive? "

"Not exactly"

"Not exactly? Playing coy doesn't suit you Christian" she smirks.

"I am not contracting a submissive. I am…exploring a different avenue"

"A different avenue? What does that mean? A different avenue?"

"I've met someone. A girl."

"Is she into the scene?"

"No" I flatly state.

"Christian, surely you know that a man like you has demands that cannot possibly be met by someone who is not a part the scene. What about control, your requirements? "

"This is not your concern Elena"

She pauses and runs her index finger across her bottom lip. I know she's carefully contemplating what to say next.

"I'm only thinking of you. You are my friend. We both know that you would not be satisfied in a vanilla relationship. You're a Dom. It's what courses through your veins. It's what you are. It's who you are. "

"Flynn thinks this may be a good development"

"Flynn doesn't understand our world. The way we tick. He's a waste of your time. Who is this …girl?"

"Someone I met. She just graduated WSU"

"A college girl?"

"Yes. She's living in Seattle now"

"Are you training her to sub for you?"

"I…suggested it, but it wasn't something she was open to"

"And you continued to pursue this …girl? Is it the challenge? Is that what interests you?

"No."

"Is she claiming she's a virgin? Manipulating you with the promise of the ultimate ownership? "

"It's not like that"

"Christian, you are the ideal prize, powerful, wealthy, handsome…a scheming young girl will use any trick in the book to gain your attention. Don't be foolish. "

"Careful Elena, I do not appreciate you speaking like this. Anastasia is not like that"

"What about following your rules? Limits? Understanding her place, her role to a man like you. "

"I am aware that some adjustments will need to be made. "

"Christian, you need to reconsider this."

"I know what I'm doing"

"Do you?" She accuses.

"This is none of your fucking business Elena" _She's really starting to piss me off._

"Of course. I'm just trying to be your friend. You know, my only concern what is best for you." She retreats.

"I know. There's no need for concern. I know what I'm doing. Look, I have a lot of work to do. I need to get back to my study" _It's time to end this conversation._

"Very well. Christian, just think about what I said. I'm only looking out for you; your best interests remain in the scene. When you take time to think about it, you will agree. Don't forget who you are. "

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. Remember, I am your dearest friend. I care for your well being. You are a Dom, a Master. Don't lose who you really are over a young girl who has caught your eye. She very well may be manipulating you. I'll see myself out. Think about this."

I nod as I watch her get into the elevator.

_Is Elena right? Am I fooling myself? Fuck me, I just don't know now._

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Second Thoughts

**A/N:** Oh, that Bitch Troll! Thank you again for the reviews, follows, favorites and feedback. It's very much appreciated.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun

* * *

**Second Thoughts**

**Christian POV:**

"Grey, where is your head today?"

Bastille extends his hand to me and helps me off the floor after knocking me flat on my ass.

"I have a lot on my mind. I'm ready." I resume my stance.

"You need to concentrate when you're in the ring. Chin down. Breathe."

I throw a few jabs at him. He swings and hits my shoulder. I stumble, but don't fall.

I throw a roundhouse kick; Claude blocks and quickly counters with a spinning back kick driving the bottom of his heel onto me. Once his kick connects to me, I'm back on the fucking floor.

"I think you've had enough today Grey. Come back when your head is back in the ring"

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Andrea, hold my calls"

I'm sitting back in my chair at my desk with a flurry of thoughts, staring out the window. This is why I don't do dating shit, the loss of control is unnerving me, fucking with my focus. I am who I am.

This second guessing myself is bullshit. It's not what I do. I pride myself on my decisiveness, my talent to read people and situations. My ability to maintain control at all times.

Elena thinks I'm being played. She thinks I'm not capable of a vanilla relationship, I'm betraying who I really am. Fooling myself.

Are Ana's intentions less than honorable? Bag the billionaire by playing the innocent? It does seem impossible that at almost twenty two and as beautiful as she is, she could remain a virgin. How could that be? Has this all been a carefully crafted game and I'm the pawn where my wallet is the prize?

Ana did seem to be genuinely upset about the Hardy books, uncomfortable with the gift. And judging from her email, none too pleased about receiving the Mac Book. My subs loved getting all that shit, the car, the clothes…whatever I thought necessary to keep them safe and properly cared for in the style I'm accustomed to.

Ana is a mystery to me, like no one I've met. I want her. I know this. She's beautiful, witty and…sincere. My gut doesn't lie. I have wanted her since she fell in my office. The thought of someone else having her consumes me but I can't to allow my dick to dictate good sense.

After my discussion with Flynn, I thought trying a vanilla relationship was a possibility. Now I'm not as confident. Elena has a good point. We are who we are. I am a Dom. That's a fact. There's no room for uncertainty in my life. Black and white. Clear and concise. That's my world. That's how I survive…thrive. I'm in control, total control. I'm in my element.

Ever since I laid eyes on Ms. Anastasia Steele, I've watch my control slowly spiral. Is this really something I can do? Despite my attraction to the delectable Ms. Steele, is this something I truly want?

Elena has certainly given me food for thought. Perhaps she's right.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I'm looking through my closet trying to find something to wear for our date tonight. I have nothing. I always say this, but this time I mean it…I will go shopping and buy some clothes for myself…soon.

Christian was certainly lacking in details on where we are going. How am I supposed to have a clue what to wear? The only thing I know I'm wearing is my underwear, despite Christian's 'suggestion' that it panties were optional. Such a man! I can't help but smile to myself. He really is full of surprises.

Lucky for me I have my favorite place to 'shop' at my disposal…Kate's closet. I don't know why one person needs so much clothes but I'm not complaining. Her compulsion to shop has got me out of a few tight spots when I needed something to wear for an occasion.

I peruse through dress after dress, some dress pants and tops. Clothes, clothes , clothes…ugh. It's just not my thing. I'll just grab a few different outfits and try to choose one for tonight.

It's been a half hour of trying on dress after dress and a few pant suits. I don't know what to wear, there are too many choices.

I spot the plum sheath dress I wore at our graduation hidden within the over crowed row of hung dresses. From his remarks at graduation, I know Christian liked that dress. Kate said I looked hot in in it. I don't think I'd use the term 'hot' to describe me, but for tonight, I'm going with it.

I stand in front of the mirror, holding the dress up to me. Yes, this will do. Sometimes I feel like I need to pinch myself. It doesn't feel real. I never thought we'd date. I thought he'd be a memory of unrequited…well, it's not love…but it sure as hell is like.

I look over at my nightstand and notice the Mac Book. I wonder if Christian sent me another email. I would imagine, being the ultimate control freak that he is, he probably has a long list of directions for me for tonight. He does seem to enjoy bossing people around.

I open up the Mac book and power it up. I click on the email icon and find nothing waiting for me.

My heart sinks. To be honest, I'm pretty disappointed. I thought yesterday's emails were a little silly and fun. I liked that side of Christian. I don't think most people see that in him. I wonder if anyone sees that in him. Even when I saw him with his Mom at his penthouse, he was warm enough toward her but still somehow managed to maintain a respectable distance.

He really is a curious man.

I'm startled when the phone rings. Maybe that's Christian confirming our plans. I look at the caller ID and see it's from SIP. Holy Cow, a call back. This could be it…the welcome to the gainfully employed call or don't let the door hit your ass call. Do they call with bad news? I'm not sure. Please let it be good news. Please let it be good news.

Fingers crossed. Toes crossed. Check. Ok, answer the damn phone already, Ana.

"Hello"

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes"

"This is Elizabeth Morgan from SIP"

"Oh yes, hi"

"We would like to offer you the job of assistant to Mr. Hyde. We would like you to start on Monday."

_Yes! I'm jumping up and down. Thank God she can't see me. Be cool Ana._

"Thank you. That's great. Monday is fine"

"The salary will remain what we discussed at your interview"

"That's great. I look forward to working with you"

"Very good. We'll see you Monday at 8:30."

"Great, thank you so much. See you Monday."

I feel like I'm floating. I have a job. An honest to goodness, I'm going to get a paycheck… job! Kate swore to me that my GPA would open doors, but it's so competitive out there. I'm beyond thrilled. I wish Kate was here to share my good news. I'll have to call Mom and Ray. I know they've been anxious for me.

And I can share my good news with Christian tonight.

My good mood is slightly deflated when I think about Christian. It seems strange that I haven't heard a peep from him. I bet he changed his mind and decided to contract that girl after all. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it.

No, no…he wouldn't do that to me. I believed him when he said he wanted to try my way. He hasn't given me any reason to doubt that. It's just my overthinking again. Sometimes my thoughts are my worst enemy. I've been looking forward to tonight. He barely waited day to ask me to dinner, so he must be looking forward to it too, right?

I could sit here and torture myself by wondering until six o'clock…or I can just ask. Screw it, he sent the Mac Book to keep in touch with him…this should make him happy. I'm being…agreeable…and keeping in contact. He likes when I'm agreeable. I'll just email him and confirm our plans.

I type out a quick email, my finger hovering over the button on the keyboard. For crying out loud Ana...just send the damned email. I click enter and wait for my response.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Tonight

Date: June 2, 2011 3:17 PM

To: Christian Grey

Hi Christian,

Are we still on for 6:00?

Just confirming.

Ana

* * *

Ten minutes have passed by and there's no response. Yesterday he was emailing me immediately. Come on Ana, he's a busy man. He's not going to stop his busy day taking over the world, just to email some girl he's taking out to dinner.

Fifteen minutes. Still nothing. I try to remain cool and not read too much into this. He won't let me down. He can't let me down. My stomach is starting to turn.

I look back at the time on the Mac Book. Seventeen minutes. Nothing. If his intention was to cancel our date and he wasn't going to blow me off in an email, he could have had the decency to at least call me.

Finally there's a ping. There's an email from Christian waiting in my in box. The subject line of the email makes my heart sink.

**My apologies.**

He's apologizing for what? Is this the big kiss off? Is it over before it began? Is that what he's saying? I should have known better. Do I want to open this?

With a heavy heart, I hold my breath, click on the email and open it.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: My apologies

Date: June 2, 2011 3:39 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

I should have contacted you sooner.

Yes. 6:00. Don't keep me waiting.

I look forward to seeing you

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	12. First Date

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews and support. It's truly appreciated.

There seems to be many different opinions on how the first date would go. Here we go…

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I own a clock

Date: June 2, 2011 3:37

To: Christian Grey

Rest assured, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Waiting

Date: June 2, 2011 3:39

To: Anastasia Steele

I already am ;)

But as I've said before, I'm sure you're worth the wait.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_A winky! Christian Grey just sent me an inappropriate email with a winky. I don't know if I should slap him or hug him_.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Good things

Date: June 2, 2011 3:40

To: Christian Grey

Come to those who wait.

So they say...

See you at 6:00

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: They also say…

Date: June 2, 2011 3:42

To: Anastasia Steele

There's no time like the present.

But we'll play this your way.

6:00 Sharp.

Laters, baby

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

Well, I guess all my worry was for nothing. There were no second thoughts. He must have just been busy. He is running an empire after all.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's 5:55. I check myself out in the full length mirror. As long as I don't stumble to the ground with these high heels, I think I'm good to go.

As soon as the clock strikes 6:00, the doorbell rings. Jeez, he is punctual, isn't he? At least he came to the door and didn't expect me to wait outside like a dog waiting for its Master. _Hmmm…interesting choice of words, Ana._

"When I open the door, Christian is standing there looking…hot. There's no other word to describe him. He's wearing a white linen shirt, black jacket and black jeans. Hot comes so effortlessly for him.

I step outside to join him and close the door behind me. He looks me up and down. His lips curl up in a slow sexy grin.

"That dress. You look lovely Anastasia" he lifts my hand to his lips and lightly kisses it.

"Thank you. You look pretty lovely yourself" I blush.

"Nervous about tonight?" He whispers in my ear.

"A little" I admit.

"Me too" he gives a conspiratorial wink, places his hand on the small of my back and escorts me to the SUV. He opens the door, takes my hand and helps me in. After he closes the door, he walks around the vehicle and effortlessly slides into his side. Taylor is sitting in the driver's seat, classical music playing softly through the car speakers.

"Oh, Hi Taylor" I peek up at the review mirror.

"Ma'am" Taylor's eyes briefly look in the rear view mirror to acknowledge me and then quickly stare straight ahead.

I turn toward Christian; we both shyly smile at each other. My stomach is fluttering in full force.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"The Fairmont Olympic"

"Ok" I've never been there, but I do recall reading that there's a few restaurants in that hotel that are supposed to be pretty nice. I've seen pictures of the Georgian Restaurant at that hotel. It was quite beautiful with huge windows and giant sparkling chandeliers. I'm glad I wore a dress.

It's a short ride to the hotel. Taylor doesn't pull up to the main entrance; instead he drives around in back of the hotel to a back entrance. How peculiar. But I've come to learn that peculiar and Christian seem to go hand and hand, so I don't say anything.

"Ready?" Christian turns to me.

"Yes." _And about to throw up all over your car from my nerves._

"Wait there. I'll open your door" _Always the gentleman._

Instead of going through the main lobby, he leads me through a back way to the elevators. He presses the call button and the doors open immediately. He extends his hand to lead me into the elevator. Christian pushes the button for the top floor. I guess there's a restaurant up there. I suppose that makes sense if you want a view of Seattle.

We're standing next to each other, leaning on the back wall of the elevator. Our arms occasionally brush against each other. The mere touch of this man, even oh so briefly, makes me weak in the knees. I feel the electric charge between us; the current flowing in this small space. The crackling between us is getting stronger with each floor the elevator ascends. We're both sneaking shy peeks at each other, no doubt we're both lost in the delicious memory of the elevator ride at the Heathman. That was _some_ kiss. I wouldn't mind being kissed like that again…and again…and again. All the muscles below my waist tighten…how he does this to me is astounding. It's like he's weaved some magical power over me.

I look up at him and noticed that he's trying to hide his smirk. Yes, he's remembering that kiss too. Our eyes momentarily lock and we both smile at each other.

Thankfully, the elevator stops and the doors slide open. If we were in there any longer, I'm afraid I'd throw myself at him and break my own no sex rule.

We walk out of the elevator down a beautifully decorated hallway. He stops in front of a room. There's a gold plate screwed on the door.

**Cascade Suite**

That son of a bitch.

"A hotel room? Is this some sort of a joke? Take me home, please." I cross my arms and purse my lips, my brow furrowed. I am pissed.

Any residual warm and fuzzy feeling I had from our elevator ride has quickly evaporated. My muscles tensed up for all the wrong reasons. I should have known better. He's trying to trick me into bed. My blood is beginning to boil. I trusted him and within minutes he's proved me wrong. Un-fucking believable.

"Ana, it's not what you think. You have this all wrong." He's perfectly calm while I'm planning ways to knock him down to the ground.

"I think you're taking me on a date to a hotel room. What did I get wrong? I think it's pretty obvious where you plan on taking this date. Your expectations." I hiss.

"It's not like that. I'm trying to protect you"

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"The baggage that comes with me. Photographers taking pictures of us together"

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I'm flabbergasted.

"What? No! I don't take out women, you know that. Once the paparazzi spot us together on a date, your picture could be splashed on all kinds of garbage gossip rags. I don't want that for you."

Well, he does have a valid point. Kate said she never saw a picture of him with a girl. I suppose this would be quite a coup for the paparazzi. Another first for him, I guess. I could either believe him or not.

"Ok. Just so you know, Ray taught me how to protect myself, one wrong move Grey and you'll be down on the floor"

"The floor has a great many possibilities, Miss Steele, but I'll be sure to heed to your warning" He smirks. He actually looks amused by my threat. Pompous ass. He opens the door and we walk into the suite.

It's absolutely stunning. The large living room is spacious with a decorative fireplace surrounded in stone and dark wood, large picture windows and antiques. There's even a piano. The door to the master bedroom is opened and my eyes immediately focus on the bed. That's a mighty big bed. I quickly dart my eyes away, trying to refocus on the room I'm in. There's a separate dining room. I can't see all of it, but it looks like a pretty long table in there.

Christian plugs his Ipod in an Ipod docking station in the living room area. Frank Sinatra's baritone voice softly plays through the speakers.

"Sinatra?"

"Eclectic taste, Miss Steele"

Christian motions me over to the dining room. I walk in and look around, it's so elegant, a long dark wood table that sits twelve. There's two place settings already made up beautifully, one at the head of the table and the other on the chair directly to the side of it. He pulls out the side chair for me.

There's a bottle of white wine already chilling in a in a tall silver wine bucket next to the table. Jeez, he sure thought of everything.

"Have a seat. Would you like some wine?" He asks as I'm seated, still looking around in wonder at this suite.

"Yes. Please." I nod. _Just put the whole damn bottle in front of me, I think I may need it._

He pours the wine in two glasses. He hands me my glass then sits in his chair.

"Looks like you took care of all the little details"

"Details are important"

"Yes, I suppose they are"

"I took the liberty of ordering our dinner for us. I hope you don't mind"

"That's fine" Part of me wants to thank him because I don't think I could remember how to read a menu with him so close to me, the other part of me wants to yell "control freak".

There's already a platter of a dozen oysters on crushed ice sitting on the table.

"Would you like an oyster?"

"I've never had"

"Really? Try one. Just tip it in your mouth and swallow. You can have it naked …or with a little lemon." He smirks. We both know what he just said had nothing to do with oysters. He teasing me and it works, I'm bright red.

He squirts some lemon juice on his oyster and tips it into his mouth. He reaches over and grabs another, squirts some lemon on and hands it to me.

"Here, try it"

"I don't chew?"

"No. Just swallow" He smirks.

Here goes nothing. I take the oyster from him and tip it in my mouth. It has a strange slimy texture as it slides down my throat, but damn, it's tasty.

"Did you order these for their aphrodisiac qualities?" I ask.

"No. With your rules for this date, the last thing I need is to be more attracted to you" he says dryly.

"Oh"

"Would you like another?" he asks as he squirts lemon on another oyster.

"Yes, please."

"Good" He smiles and hands me another.

"I have news" I smile.

"Do you now?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have a job"

"And….where is it?"

"SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm the assistant to the acquisitions editor"

"Ah, the small publishing house. I know of it. Good choice. When do you start?"

"Monday."

"I see" He rubs his index fingers under his bottom lip. I can tell his wheels are turning, but can't for the life of me figure out what he's thinking about. "Well, congratulations on your new job"

He raises his glass to mine and we clink. We finish off the oysters. I really need to expand my food list, that was delicious.

There's a knock on the door. Christian excuses himself and answers it.

Our room service server, a very pretty young blonde, enters the dining room with a silver rolling cart. She clears off the platter and our dishes. I catch her checking out Christian. I scowl at her. I hope he didn't notice. Back off bitch, he's mine…well…sorta mine. He's mine for tonight anyway. Christian doesn't seem to notice her. His attention still focused on me.

She places our dinner plates in front of us and removes the silver warming covers.

"Can I get you anything else, Sir?" she asks Christian.

_Sir? That ought to wake him up._

"No, thank you. We're fine." he says.

"Very well" She rolls the cart back out the suite and closes the door behind her.

_Good riddance. Jeez, Ana get a grip. She's only doing her job._

He sits back down. Our eyes lock and I have this urge to lunge at him. Must be that pang of jealousy. My sex is tingling; I cross my legs to try to put out the fire under my dress. Christian's lips curl into a slow sexy grin. He can't possibility know what's going on with my libido right now, can he?

"More wine?" His voice is husky.

"Please" I bite my lip.

His eyes are fixed on my lips. He inhales sharply.

The room suddenly feels very small. And warm. After he pours my wine, he reaches over and pulls my lip from my teeth's grip. He softly runs his finger across my bottom lip. His touch is melting me from the inside out. I feel the pull, I know he does too.

I need to break this spell before we both end up clawing at each other on top of this table.

Would you like to eat something?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "Yes." he murmurs. He looks like he's about to say more and changes his mind. Judging by his devilish grin, holding his tongue was probably a wise decision.

"Do you have more to say, Mr. Grey?" I tease.

"Not at all" he grins. _Liar._

I look down at my plate, cod, asparagus, mashed potatoes and hollandaise sauce. It smells delicious, but the last thing I'm thinking about is food.

Christian digs right into his plate. I'm playing with my food. I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts. I'm too wrapped up in Christian.

"Is there a problem with your dinner, Ana?"

"No. It's fine" _The problem is I want to devour you, but I won't._

"You've barely touched your food. You should really eat more." He says sternly.

Ah, yes, his food issues. Well, he did say he was once hungry in his speech as WSU. I'm sure it stems from that.

I am hungry. I shake my mind of my thoughts and concentrate on the dinner in front of me. As soon as Christian sees me eat, he immediately relaxes.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You can ask me anything"

"You told me your lifestyle began when you were fifteen with a friend of your Mom's"

"Yes" he answers wearily.

"I know you said your family is not aware of your, err, preferences, but do they know anything about you and her together?"

"No."

"She's not still friends with your Mom, is she?" The thought sickens me.

"Yes. She is a family friend. I still consider her a very good friend"

"You consider your child molester a friend?" I'm horrified at this disclosure.

"That's very judgmental Anastasia. It wasn't like that. She helped me at a time, I was out of control. It was beneficial for me"

"Beneficial? You were fifteen. How old was she?"

"Old enough" he smirks.

"An adult?"

"Yes" He nods.

"And she introduced you to BDSM when you were just a child"

"It wasn't like that. She is a friend and she helped me. That's all I'm going to say about it"

"Well, I think there's so much wrong with all of that" I know he didn't ask for my opinion, but he got it anyway.

He snorts.

Now he's mad at me. Great. He's friends with his molester and mad at me. Where's the sense in this? I always thought Christian was a little crazy, but this is downright insane.

I look down at my plate and continue my meal.

Once I'm full, I place my fork down on my plate. Christian looks at my plate.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm full."

"You didn't eat much"

"I ate enough" I raise my eyebrow, remembering he had eating rules. I wonder if he's going to go all Dom on me.

He stares down at my plate then back up to me.

"Very well" he jaw tenses, but he lets it go.

I'm impressed. He really does seem to be trying.

As he is finishing up his meal, I find myself looking around the room we're in. I can still hear Sinatra crooning in the background. Such a lovely view out the window, private dining, two bedrooms, it's so big, bigger than some homes. And this is the way he lives all the time.

Do you like being rich?"

"Yes. It's better than the alternative," he says cynically.

Christian finishes his meal and sits back in his chair. He takes out his blackberry and punches in something.

"Taking care of business?" I joke.

"Ordering up dessert"

Ugh, more food. Does he have room service on speed text?

Quick as a blink room service is back. Blondie is back with a new cart, eying Christian again as she clears off our place settings. If I didn't know he'd hear me, I'd flat out hiss at her.

This cart has five different choices of desserts: a chocolate cake, tiramisu, a small plate of mini pastries, cheesecake with fresh strawberry slices and a mixed berry parfait.

While she's clearing off the table, Christian gently runs his index finger back and forth across the back of my hand. The contact sends jolts through my body. My breathing hitches and I know I'm crimson. I can't hide this blush. He knows he's affecting me. I briefly close my eyes, trying to calm my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Would you like dessert, Anastasia?" He purrs. He's saying one thing, but we both know he means something completely different.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough today" I whisper.

"Coffee or Tea?" Blondie breaks the spell.

The cart also has a carafe of coffee and a small tea pot. I see a small bowl filled with English Twinings tea bags. He really did put a lot of thought into this night.

"None for me. Thank you" I say dryly.

Christian passes on the coffee but takes a slice of chocolate cake. Our server leaves.

He takes a forkful, closes his eyes and smiles.

"You like chocolate cake?" I ask the obvious.

"Yes. It's one of my few sinful vices"

"I can think of a few more sins you could be accused of" I smirk.

He cocks his head to the side and grins.

"Try some." He takes a forkful and feeds a piece of cake to me. Damn, it is amazing.

"Mmmm. You're right. Sinful but so good" I say, my voice husky.

"That could describe a great many things" he teases.

"Perhaps." I smile.

"More?" he lifts up another forkful of cake. I nod.

Christian feeding me is sexy as fuck.

I take another forkful from him and groan.

His breathing hitches at the sound of my groan. His eyes are focused on my lips. Is he going to kiss me?

He shakes his head like he's trying to clear out his thoughts. He places his fork down and stands. My heart flutters. He reaches his hand out to me.

"We should probably go" he says.

_Go? Go?_

I take his hand and stand. Yes, perhaps he's right. Things were getting a bit too…real.

_Me and my stupid rules. We'll they do say rules were made to be broken. Oh stop it Ana, there's a reason why these rules were set up. Stick with the original plan. Listen to your brain, not your hormones. Get to know him. Trust him._

As we walk out the dining room into the living room. Frank Sinatra is still crooning out tunes.

"Just the Way You Look Tonight" begins to play.

"Oh, I love this song" I smile.

"Do you now?" Christian extends his hand to me. "May I have this dance, Miss Steele"

"You certainly may, Mr. Grey"

I put my hand in his. He pulls me in close to him, guiding my free hand to rest on his shoulder.

And were off…gliding all around the living room. We're swirling, twirling and whirling. Wow, what a dancer he is. He makes me feel like I can dance. He looks so carefree and young. It's a joy to behold.

He grins down at me and I giggle.

"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose" he sings along with Frank in my ear, as he lightly runs his index finger across the wrinkle across my nose… I tilt my head back and laugh.

We continue to dance around the room until the song ends.

"Thank you for the dance" he bows.

"You are most welcome" I courtesy, still giggling.

I stand and begin to lean my hands into his chest. He quickly grabs my hands before they make contact.

"I should get you home" he said flatly. He lets go of my hands and retrieves his Ipod from the docking station.

Talk about a mood swing. He was just smiling two seconds ago, now he's all serious. The temperature in the room feels like it just plunged twenty degrees. What the hell?

My mother used to tell me never to trust a man who can dance. Maybe she was right.

The elevator ride down was much less warm and fuzzy as it was coming up. Christian looks a bit lost in his thoughts.

I wish I knew what goes on in that brilliant mind of his? I wish I had a clue. One second hot, the next cold. By the time you figure out which Christian you're talking to, he switches back to the other.

We reach the first floor and Christian escorts me out the back way again to our waiting SUV.

He opens my car door and smiles.

"Madame" He jokes as he helps me up kissing the back of my hand once I'm seated. Jeez, looks like I have happy Christian back. I could get whiplash keeping up with his moods.

He walks around and lets himself in.

We're both looking out our respective windows, quietly lost in our own thoughts. I have a million things going through my head, all at the same time. Is this something that can continue? I have to protect my heart. I think, no…no…_I know_ I can fall for him…hard. I just don't want to break when I fall.

Then again, he was a perfect gentleman all night. I'm finding this surprisingly frustrating. He did exactly what I asked…we're getting to know one another, gain some trust. ...and all I want to do is jump his bones. Get a grip Ana. Maybe he didn't make a move on me because he's just not that into me. Maybe he's decided 'dating' isn't his thing after all and he's just being polite. I guess I can't be mad at him. He did try. He said his lifestyle was all he knew. Maybe the old saying is true...a leopard can't change his spots. I turn to Christian.

"Can I ask you something and can you answer me, honestly?"

"I endeavor to always be honest"

"It's a yes or no, Christian, you're honest or you're not." _For a straight forward man, he can be so vague._

"Fine. Yes. What do you want to know?"

"Is this something you can do? Date? I don't want to invest my feelings in something that doesn't have a chance to be any more."

"I'm trying Ana. For you. I am who I am…there are some adjustments …but I am trying"

"But are you happy…trying?"

He pauses, lost in his thought for a moment.

"If you are asking if I'm glad I'm trying to change… yes. I am. Ana, I enjoyed our evening."

I smile.

"I enjoyed our evening too. I'm glad you're trying."

We arrive at my place. Christian gets out of the car and helps me out.

He walks me to the front of my building. We linger at the door. We're inches apart; I feel the charge between us, pulling us together. He moves in closer to me, holding both my hands with one of his. With his other hand, he places his index finger under my chin and tilts my head up toward him. He hesitates, his lips hover close to mine, seeking my permission. I subtly nod at him, my face heated from my blush.

He tenderly kisses me goodnight. Not like the desperate raw kiss we shared in the elevator at the Heathman… it's a sweet, lovely, soft kiss, the kind that makes your heart swoon and gives you butterflies. He rubs his nose against my nose, resting his forehead on mine, his mouth curling up into a shy smile.

We break apart, still mere inches from each other. I look down, flushed. When I look back up, his head is tilted to one side. He's looking at me in wonder. He looks a little lost.

Has he ever kissed a girl like this before?

"Goodnight Christian. Thank you for tonight" I whisper.

He lightly kisses the tip of my nose then my forehead.

"Ana, goodnight" he says softly.

I walk inside my building and close the door behind me.

My fingers touch my lips and I melt against the back of the door, my body sinking down to the floor.

Wow.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	13. Date Two

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I love reading them. It's very much appreciated

I own nothing.

* * *

**Date Two**

Somehow I managed to stand after melting to the floor and walk to my bedroom. My arms are wrapped around myself and a stupid grin plastered across my face. My feet don't feel like they're touching the floor, as I'm still floating on air from that goodnight kiss.

I feel like I'm on autopilot. I go through all my regular night time routines, changing into my sweat pants and a tank top to sleep and brushing my teeth. Wait, did I brush my teeth? I run my tongue across the top row my teeth, yes I did. I'm so lost in the memory our date…in him…I'm not even paying attention to what I'm doing. I better get myself in bed, before I start walking into walls.

My thoughts won't allow me to sleep. The elevator ride, the secret looks at each other, the private dinner, our dance, our kiss. I sigh. Other than a few bumps, it was a perfect evening. Christian was a perfect gentleman….a fact I both love and admittedly hate, a little. I'm confused by my conflicting feelings on it. I guess it goes back to the old saying, be careful what you wish for.

I did try to get closer to him after our dance. Yet something in that moment changed. He went from warm and smiling to completely shut down. I'm a little confused about that. It was like he didn't want me to touch him. For a guy who wanted to make love to me… well, not make love, he wanted to fuck me tied to a wall or some contraption…why would he push me away when I tried to get close? He is most definitely a man of contradictions. At least the end of the evening was salvaged when quick as a wink, his mood changed and wherever his mind went came back to me.

Maybe if I read for a little while, I can wind down my thoughts. I look over to my dresser. The three Thomas Hardy books are still there. Do I dare read them? No, no… it will just make me think more about Christian and I'm trying to clear my head. Besides, I still have to return them. I'll have to figure out the right time to give it back.

I look over to the side of me, on my night stand. There's the laptop. It's calling to me. "Ana, Ana" I hear it whisper. Ok, I know it's the voice inside my head feeding my new addiction. Christian.

I guess I could always send him a quick email thanking him for tonight again. Maybe if I just send the email, my mind will settle and I can get some sleep. He probably won't read it until the morning anyway.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Tonight

Date: June 2, 2011 11:10 PM

To: Christian Grey

I wanted to thank you again for a nice evening.

Ana

* * *

Much to my surprise, I get a reply right away.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Just Nice?

Date: June 2, 2011 11:12 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Surely we could do better than…nice.

Christian Grey

Never been accused of being nice CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

He always surprises me when he's cheeky. Maybe I should make the next move. I know I'd really like to see him again. Judging by his quick response to this email…and that kiss…I think he may be interested.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Perhaps

Date: June 2, 2011 11:14 PM

To: Christian Grey

You're right. Would you like to "do better"…maybe Saturday?

Just Wondering Ana

* * *

Did I just ask him out on a date?

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Unfortunately

Date: June 2, 2011 11:15 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

I have a charity event on Saturday.

Christian Grey

Obligated to dull parties CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

Is he's letting me down easy? He's had time to think and he's realized can't do this. At least he's being a gentleman about it. Always a gentleman. I can feel little pieces of my heart breaking, but I need to keep my chin up. Oh stop it Ana, he's a busy man. He may be telling the truth. I'm overthinking yet again. I really need to work on that.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Of course

Date: June 2, 2011 11:17 PM

To: Christian Grey

I'm sure you have a lot on your schedule. Enjoy your event.

Ana

* * *

There, I saved face and gave him his out.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: My schedule

Date: June 2, 2011 11:19 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

For Friday night is open. If you're available, that is.

Christian Grey

Dateless on a Friday CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

My heart beats a little faster. He wants to see me again. Tomorrow! I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow but plan out my work clothes for next week.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I'm sure

Date: June 2, 2011 11:21 PM

To: Christian Grey

I could rearrange my very busy schedule. Would you like to come here? I can make dinner for us. 7:00?

Chef for Two Ana

* * *

He took reigns on the first date. It's only fair I take the second date.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Coming

Date: June 2, 2011 11:23 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

I will come anywhere you'd like. 7:00. I'll be there.

Until tomorrow.

Coming soon Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

He thinks I didn't catch that double entendre?

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Interesting

Date: June 2, 2011 11:24 PM

To: Christian Grey

Choice of words to fixate on.

See you tomorrow.

Good Night.

Shaking her head Ana

* * *

**Friday:**

I make my way over to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner. I know he likes fish, as that's what he ordered for us last night, so in keeping with the fish theme, I've decided on a nice quick and simple meal. Poached Salmon with a tarragon sauce, some ginger glazed carrots and fingerling potatoes. That should do.

After I'm back at my place, I put away my groceries and try to find all the pots, pans and utensils I'll need to prepare this meal. As this place is still relatively new to me, I'm still learning my way around the kitchen.

After making the tarragon sauce, I'm satisfied with my meal prep; I look over at the clock. Ugh, it's only a little past three o'clock. Four hours until Christian arrives. Well, I do have outfits to sort for my work week ahead. My new job starts on Monday and I have Kate's closet all to myself…until she gets home that is.

And here it is again, my daily promise….I will go clothes shopping with my first paycheck.

I try on work appropriate outfit after work appropriate outfit. How women enjoy this is a mystery to me…this is torturous. I'm satisfied with my choices and killed an hour. Maybe I'll lay down for nap. I have time and it sure beats watching the clock. A quick cat nap, a half hour should do.

I lay down on the couch. If I lay in my bed, I'm sure to fall asleep too long. Couch naps never last long.

* * *

I open my eyes, let out a big yawn and stretch. Oh, that feels good. I'm glad I decided on the nap. Ok, what do I need to do, shower and get dinner going…piece of cake.

I walk into my bedroom to get some clean clothes for tonight. I glance over at my nightstand, smiling at the laptop sitting on it. Emailing Christian can be addicting. My eye catches my alarm clock next to the laptop and I almost have a coronary.

Six Forty-five. Oh God. This isn't happening. Please don't tell me it's almost seven o'clock. Christian "Clock-watcher" Grey is going to be here on time. No doubt about that.

Shit. .

Like a mad woman, I run into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I rummage through the lotions and such on the bathroom counter and find a hairband. There's no time to wash my hair. Dammit. I throw my hair into a messy bun and jump in the shower. The water doesn't have enough time to warm up when I throw myself under the freezing spray. Crap, that's cold.

I finish my shower in world record time and dry myself off. I'm about the grab my clothes, when I realize I left them in my bedroom. Of course, I did. I wrap the towel around me and start running to my room, when the doorbell rings.

Abso-Fucking-lutely wonderful.

Well, there's nothing I can do. I can't leave him standing there. I know he's not a patient man. He's made that clear. I can't have him wait outside. I make sure the towel is snugly wrapped around me and bite the bullet. I open the door and there he is looking heart stopping gorgeous in a pair of jeans, tight T-shirt and leather jacket. He looks hot, and I'm in a wet towel. Nice.

"I didn't realize this was a clothing optional invite" he grins.

I turn bright red and completely flustered at my state of undress.

"I didn't realize how very witty you were, Mr. Grey. Come in." I roll my eyes.

He walks in holding a bottle of white wine, clearly amused.

"Nice place" he says as he looks around. He then fixes his eyes on me. I feel naked in front of him. I guess I practically am. Could this be any more embarrassing?

"I'm so sorry. I'm running a bit late. Please make yourself at home. I'm just going to throw on some clothes. "

"Please don't feel the need to get dressed on my account. I think you look lovely in that towel" he jokes.

"Very funny Christian. There's a Mariner's game in a few minutes. The remote to the television is over there." _I'm glad I'm so damned entertaining._

"How do you know I like the Mariners?" he asks.

"The baseball caps in your car, when you drove me home from Escala"

"Impressive memory. I like someone who pays attention to details, Miss Steele"

"Like you said last night, details are important. I'll be right back"

And with that I rush to my bedroom. I'm holding on tightly to my towel, because the way my luck has been so far tonight, I'll snag it on something and it'll fall to the floor. Not that I think Christian would mind the show.

I quickly throw on a pair of jeans and the blue button down top Taylor bought for me after my vomiting fiasco and stay at the Heathman. I take my hair out of the bun and brush it out. What a frizzy mess and there's no time to fix it. I'll just make a long braid in the back to try to keep it manageable. I apply a little lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. Pinch my cheeks and I'm ready to face Christian again.

As I walk back into the living room, I hear the Mariners game on. Christian stands when he sees me. He walks over to me with a salacious grin.

"Did I ever tell you that I like braids?" he says as he grabs my braid and glides his hand down the length of it, holding it at the middle.

"No, I don't think you mentioned that before" I suddenly feel uneasy; I know we're not talking about hairstyles, but something completely different. Yet I have no idea what it is.

He gently yanks my braid back, forcing my head to tilt up toward him and covers my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I respond immediately. His mouth is warm; our tongues dance lightly, the touch of his lips softer than I remembered. I moan to myself. This has to be a dream.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in that towel" he whispers and lets my braid go.

Right on cue, I blush. I try to pull myself back together and get my feet planted back on Earth.

"I'm sorry dinner isn't ready. I had an…unexpected delay. It will be ready soon. Can I get something for you? Wine? Beer?"

"I'll have a glass of wine. Where are your glasses?"

"In the kitchen"

He follows me into the kitchen. I hand him two wine glasses, our hands briefly touch and I feel the charge between us. I hand him the corkscrew and he opens the bottle of wine he brought, pouring each of us a glass.

"Christian, you don't have to watch me cook. Please, enjoy the ballgame."

"I rather enjoy watching you look so domestic"

"Very well, have a seat"

"Can I help you?"

"You cook?" I tease.

"No" he smiles.

"I wouldn't think you'd need to. It's fine. I can take care of it"

"Ana. I'd like to help"

"Very well. Here's the fingerling potatoes. You just need to cut them, lengthwise in eighth of an inch slices. Can you handle that?" I joke as I place a cutting board and knife in front of him.

"I run a billion dollar company, I think I can handle slicing a few potatoes" He sarcastically smirks.

He stares down at the potatoes sitting on the cutting board. It's actually pretty funny to watch. I can see that he's contemplating the best way to go about this task. Jeez, they say I'm an overthinker. It's a potato, just slice it.

While Christian is lost in his culinary adventure, I take out four carrots and peel the outer skins with the vegetable peeler. I grab another cutting board and slice the carrots. I grab the fresh ginger, peel away the outer skin and grate it onto the side of the cutting board. I glance over at Christian who is on his third potato. Third potato! Jeez, we're going to be here all night at the rate he's going, and these potatoes are tiny.

"Need any help there? You seem a bit slow" I joke.

"Trust me Anastasia; something's are better when done slowly and deliberately."

We both know he's not talking potatoes. I ignore his statement.

Christian finally finishes the last potato. I throw them in the steamer, while the carrots are in another pan in a ginger glaze and the salmon is simmering in water and lemon.

"Did your mother teach you how to cook?"

"No" I snort. "My mother's culinary skills look like they may rival yours. And Ray would eat out of a cereal box every night, so I started reading cookbooks and taught myself how to cook. I find it relaxing"

"Yet another surprise from you"

"You shouldn't be surprised. Once I set my mind to something, I can do anything"

"I'm beginning to learn that" he smiles.

Our dinner is done. I plate our meal on two dishes and suggest we go casual and eat on the coffee table on the floor of the living room. This way we can watch the game.

"You enjoy baseball?" Christian asks

"I don't mind it. I grew up with the game on either the television or radio, Ray is a Mariners fan"

"I see"

We sit on the floor and dig into our meal.

"This is delicious. You're a very good cook" He says as he eats a forkful of salmon.

"Thank you. I couldn't do it with my sous chef"

We're chatting about nothing in particular, as I catch Christian eying the game from time to time. It's so refreshing to watch him doing something so …normal…and enjoying it. Maybe there is hope for us.

The Mariners are already ahead by four runs and now we're in the bottom of the fifth inning. Seattle is up. Christian gets noticeably excited when some guy named Kennedy homered and brought in two runs. Right after that, some other guy named Olivo, Oliver..whatever the hell his name is, hits a homer. Christian gets so excited he gives me a chaste kiss. I don't think he even noticed he did it, but damn, I'll take it.

I like this. Normal. Of course, my subconscious is trying to undermine my thoughts of bliss. I wonder how long he's capable of maintaining normal. I haven't known him long but I've worked out that normal isn't the way Christian Grey rolls. How long before this blows up in my face? Before this G rated dating gets old? Stop it Ana, live in the moment.

Two and a half hours later the game ends.

"Would you like some dessert? I have some Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip mint ice cream"

"Yes. That would be nice"

"Nice, Mr. Grey? I thought you preferred something better than nice" I grin.

He smirks back, amused by my teasing. I think he's amused.

I bring out the container of ice cream, two bowls and two spoons.

"Here, let me serve you" I tell him.

"Serve me?" His eyebrow raises and he smirks at my poor choice of words. I roll my eyes..

"Here you go" I hand him a bowl full of ice cream.

"That's really a nasty habit you have"

"Giving you ice cream?"

"No, rolling your eyes. I'd prefer you didn't do it"

The fact that he's asked me not to do it only makes me want to do it more. I have to try my best to fight my urge.

"You know, I've seen you roll your eyes, Mr. Grey"

"Moi? Impossible" he shakes his head.

"Oh, more than very possible. Fact" I nod.

"If that is indeed true and I do not concede that it is, I'll have to work on that"

I smile. I begin to scoop ice cream into my bowl, when Christian grabs my hand to stop me.

"Here, we'll share" He brings a spoonful of ice cream to my mouth, playfully circling it around my mouth before finally landing it inside. I close my eyes and enjoy feeling of the cold ice cream sliding down my throat. Two days in a row of Christian feeding me. He takes the back of the spoon and runs it across the bottom of my lip; the cold metal feels surprisingly soothing.

He continues to alternate spoons full of ice cream between him and me. This is ice cream, right? Shouldn't I be cooling down? Because sure as hell, I am feeling pretty fucking hot right now. Is he trying to seduce me? Is this a form of ice cream foreplay? Whatever he's doing to me, it's working.

When the ice cream is finished, he places the bowl on the coffee table. We gaze at each other, no longer having props around us to keep us occupied on anything other than the powerful attraction we have for each other. The feel in the room alters. He reaches over and caresses my cheek. I look down to the floor, not sure how to respond.

"I should probably go" he says.

Go? Again with the go? He did the same thing yesterday on our first date. I don't have Sinatra to save the day and give us a dance. He's about to stand up when the words just fall out of my mouth.

"Or we could make out" I shyly suggest.

He stops in his tracks at my offer.

"Make out?" he cocks his head with a lustful grin.

I nod.

He sits back down and looks at me in wonder. Is that such an unusual request?

"Make out" he says again, like he's testing the words.

I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back my shy smile. He momentarily closes his eyes.

He inches forward, close to me, taking my face in his hands. We gaze at each other, lost in each other's eyes. My stomach is in knots. His eyes zone onto my mouth, I lick my lips. He moves in closer to me. I feel the heat of our bodies and inhale his unique Christian scent. It's heavenly.

Our lips come within a whisper of each other; hesitating oh so slightly before his lips brush against mine. The light contact sends my hormones surging, my sex is throbbing. He softly kisses me, over and over. Surely this is heaven.

He grabs my hands and holds them together, as we melt down to the floor. He kicks the coffee table to the side, to give us more room. He holds my arms above my head as our kisses become more urgent.

I close my eyes and surrender to this moment, to us. He tastes of mint ice cream. Our tongues are warm, dancing around each other. He softly moans while lightly nibbling my earlobe. My breasts begin to tingle. I feel his erection grinding into me through our jeans, rubbing into my sex, over and over. I feel the slick wetness in my panties.

With his free hand, he tilts my head up and kisses my neck. Holy fuck. He kisses from the top of my neck to the opening of my shirt. He works his way back up, slowly kissing my neck back up to my mouth.

Our lips meet again; I feel his moist breath against my skin, his mouth possessing me.

He momentarily stops kissing me.

"Look at me" he orders.

I open my eyes and look at him, our eyes lock.

"You. Are. Mine"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	14. Off the Floor

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and feedback. They are very much appreciated.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James.

* * *

I stare back into his intense gray eyes. I am his? Am I? I don't know how I feel about his declaration. On one hand it's so territorial and possessive….but I've figured that Christian is all about possessiveness, he even said it in our interview….I didn't realize that meant people too. But I'm not too surprised about this discovery.

On the other hand, it's sexy as fuck. He's staked his claim and I'm it. This man could have anyone, and I mean anyone…and he wants me. Am I his? I know I don't want anyone else. I'm caught in his web, and I like it here….truth be told, I love it here. It's sexy and forbidden, it's so Christian.

I look back into his intense gaze and smile.

"Christian…I…"

"Hush" He places his index finger over my lips.

He kisses me, urgently, passionately. I hear a low groan coming from the back of his throat as he presses his erection into me. My pelvis instinctively rises to meet him, desperate for the connection.

His hands skim up and down the outside of my shirt, grazing over the side of my breasts, down my waist to my hips. I tilt my head slightly. He kisses from just behind my ear down my neck. I want him. I didn't know you could want something, someone this desperately.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia" he whispers in my ear. "So beautiful"

I close my eyes and melt from his words. I want to touch him, feel closer to him. I try to loosen my hands from his grip above my head, but he holds them tighter.

"Christian please let go of my hands. I want to touch you" I whisper.

And like a bucket of ice water was just thrown on us, the temperature in the room plummets.

He lets go of my hands and sits up. What did I say? What did I do wrong? I don't understand how he could go from scorching hot to ice cold in a millisecond.

I sit up next to him. My lips are swollen from all the kissing and I'm sure my braid is a mess from rolling around the floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No. I should go." he quickly answers.

Why does he always want to leave when things get real between us? I don't understand. He stands up, and extends his hand out to me to help me up. What the hell is happening?

He straightens himself out and clears his throat.

"Thank you for dinner Ana." He says casually.

"Christian. Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"It's time to go. I have some work to catch up on tonight." He grabs his leather jacket.

He's lying. I know he's lying.

I purse my lips and study his face. Unlike me, who wears her emotions on her sleeve, Christian has perfected his poker face. I can't read him at all.

Then it dawns on me. I've connected the dots…I know when things turn cold for us.

"You don't want me to touch you, do you?"

He's in the midst of putting his arm through the sleeve of his leather jacket when he freezes. He looks at me with a cold stare. Obviously I've touched a nerve.

"If you had read the contract that was drawn for us, you would be familiar with my rules and limits."

"Is not touching you a rule or limit?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It just is"

I tilt my head and try to figure this man out…I don't think it's possible.

"Ok."

"That's it? Just ok?"

"What do you want me to say? Christian, I asked you to give me time to trust you. You need to trust me too. If that's a limit for you, for whatever reason…I respect that"

"That's it Miss Steele? You'll obey this rule? " he looks a little relieved. Of course he had to work the word _obey_ in his sentence.

"I'm respecting your rule, not obeying you. But yes, if that's what you want." I correct him.

"I do enjoy that smart mouth, Miss Steele. I'm going to kiss that smart mouth again. You need to be kissed repeatedly... by someone who knows how to kiss you properly."

Oh my God. Did he just say that? Mercurial as usual, hot and cold…but when he's hot, holy fuck…he is scorching hot. I want to straddle him. He drops his jacket to the floor and grabs me by my waist, pulling me close to him.

"There are other things I know how to do to you I know you'll enjoy as well" he playfully whispers. I know I'm bright crimson.

He stands close to me, placing his index finger under my chin and tilts my face up to him.

"You really are quite beautiful, Anastasia"

He kisses me, gently. I fist his hair, pulling him down to me. I know this is ok, as I've done this before...in fact, I think he likes it. He groans and our kiss becomes more urgent. His fingers furiously begin to unbutton my blouse, his hand cups my breast over my lace bra.

His hand reaches around my back. I know where this is leading.

"Christian" I whisper.

"I want you. Let me make love to you Anastasia"

"I, I'm just not ready"

"We can take it slow baby. I want to be inside of you. I want to worship you."

His words are making me weak, but I know it's not the right time….not yet.

"Christian, please" I plea.

"Very well" he takes a step back and buttons up my blouse.

"Please don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry Ana. Trust me; anger is not what I'm feeling right now" He says through his clenched teeth, his eyebrows are furrowed.

"I just need a little more time"

"I should go" he bends down to pick up his leather jacket.

"You don't have to leave"

"I do. I don't think that I can control myself anymore around you tonight."

I look down, knotting my fingers.

He grabs my chin and lifts my head up to look at him.

"Hey, don't overthink this. Believe me; I want to fuck you until next Sunday. And I will, someday. But I have to go before I'm no longer responsible for my actions."

"Ok" I murmur.

I walk him to the front door. We gaze at each other. He lightly kisses my lips and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be in touch."

I nod. My stomach is in knots. I know he said not to overthink this, but I can't help feeling like I blew it. Maybe it was unreasonable for me to expect a man who is so sexual to be with someone like me, who doesn't jump at his sexual prowess. And as always, Christian is being a gentleman about it.

"Good night Ana" he caresses my cheek.

"Good night Christian"

I close the door and sigh. Goodbye Christian.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**CPOV:**

I hate these Galas. So fucking dull. But it's a necessary evil, as far as networking is concerned. I've made some of my best connections at these functions and the fairway. I do what I must, if it's in the best interest of building up the business.

I've spent most of the day catching up with work emails and issues and thinking about Ana.

She's frustrating me on so many levels…both mentally and physically. I don't know if I'm cut out for this…normal relationship. Thoughts of her are beginning to consume me. I feel myself weakening around her, my control slipping...this is a concept I'm not comfortable with. It all goes back to having a submissive, I wouldn't have to deal with these issues and my life would certainly be in better order. My rules and limits would be a non issue because I know they would be followed precisely as stated. I'd have complete control. The trade off to that scenario is I wouldn't have Ana.

There's a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look and see a familiar face.

"Christian, I didn't know you would be at this function"

"I'm a major benefactor, Elena. I have to be here. Why are you here?"

"I'm a guest of Bill Webb, he's one of Esclava's biggest suppliers. His boyfriend couldn't make it. He asked me to keep him company. "

"What will Isaac think?" I joke.

"Isaac's job is not to think, it's to serve."

"Spoken like a true Mistress"

"Are you still involved with your new pet?"

"Watch it Elena. I do not appreciate you referring to Anastasia that way. You know she isn't into the scene"

"Really Christian, don't; be so oversensitive. I was only joking"

Bullshit. Elena doesn't joke about anything.

I ignore her statement.

"Are you still seeing this Anastasia?" she asks.

"Yes" I nod.

"How is it working out for you?"

"Fine"

"You answered rather bluntly Christian, Is there trouble?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No. Everything is fine"

"Of course, I only want to help. Remember, I'm your friend. Your happiness is all I'm after"

"Thank you. Everything is good. "

"Do you miss it?"

"I'm adjusting"

"That's not an answer Christian"

"That's the answer you're going to get Elena"

"So touchy. Of course, I would never tell you what to do, but I don't want to see you unhappy, pretending to be someone you and I both know you're not. Your best interests are all I care about"

I know Elena has always been there for me, as a friend and confidant.

"I appreciate that. There are something's I need to work out. I'm certain I'll come up with a satisfactory solution"

Like how to get around Ana's need to touch me and my need to control her.

"Care to share it with me? Maybe I can help"

"Not here. Perhaps another time or place".

"Of course"

'Well, I should get back making my rounds so I can get the fuck out of here. Have a pleasant evening Elena"

I speak with a few CEOs and board members. Some are fairly intelligent, others are complete imbeciles.

Someone knocks into me. Christ.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy. Forgive me"

A very attractive brunette with piercing green eyes and pale skin looks me over. She licks her lips and seductively smiles.

"It's fine" I say.

"Aren't you Christian Grey?"

"Yes"

"Lorna Gates. Very nice to meet you."

I recognize her from articles I've read. Apparently she's an actress with a long list of movie star men she's bedded. I pretend I don't know who she is.

"Hello" I nod.

"These events are rather dull aren't they?"

I don't answer.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. I don't believe in wasting time with formalities. I'd like to get out of here and fuck you senseless."

Usually a woman so straight forward would be a complete turn off to me. But I'm frustrated as hell and need a release.

"I can be anyone you want to be tonight, Mr. Grey. You can do anything, and I mean anything, you want to me. I can be a very naughty girl, if you want me to be."

The playroom instantly pops into my head. This woman could use a good caning.

"That's an interesting offer Miss Gates. But I'll have to pass. Have a pleasant evening"

I walk away.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**APOV:**

I haven't heard a peep from Christian all day. I knew I wasn't going to see him today, but I guess I was hoping I'd at least hear something from him.

The more I get to know him, the more I like him…a lot. I hope I haven't set myself up for heartbreak. Here I go again...overthinking. He told me not to overthink his leaving last night. He was trying to do the honorable thing and leave before things got more heated than I was ready for. After he left, I have to admit, I was frustrated too, like a fire was lit inside of me and I'm desperate for him to extinguish it. He's made me feel...sexual...even without the sex.

I bet it would be really good between us. The sex. Maybe I am ready.

It's interesting that he doesn't want to be touched. I wonder what brought that on...maybe it stems from that horrible woman who molested him when he was fifteen. God only knows what kind of scars he has from that relationship. It explains why he's always holding both my hands when we're kissing. I hope he learns to trust me. I would never make him feel uncomfortable, which I guess, when I think about it, is why he left last night. He didn't want to make me uncomfortable. Interesting. He is respecting my wishes.

My stomach growls. I look at the clock, it's nine and I haven't had dinner yet. I hate cooking for one. I really don't feel like eating but Christian's voice comes into my head "You must eat Ana"

Jeez, even in my subconscious he's bossy.

I order Generals Chicken and a small wonton soup from the Chinese food restaurant down the street. In fifteen minutes my food should be here. After I eat, I think I'll just read a little to get Christian off my brain and go to sleep early.

The doorbell rings. Good, my food is here. I grab a twenty dollar bill from my purse and head to the door.

I open the door and Christian is standing there in a tux, with his bow tie undone and the top button opened. I'm speechless. He looks good. Really, really hot.

Our eyes lock and he lunges at me, pushing me against the wall. My hand fist his hair while my mouth is against Christian's, our tongues are dancing. We are devouring each other. He lifts me up by my ass, I wrap my legs around him and he leans me against the wall.

"I had to see you" he pants.

"I'm glad you did" I whisper.

"I needed to kiss you again. I can't get enough of you"

At this moment, I'm starting to believe we are going to find a way around our issues, because in the end, we both have this primal need for each other.

He's kissing my neck, ravenously. My heart is beating so fast, I'm afraid it may burst.

"Christian, please look at me"

He stops and stares at me. His breathing is ragged, his eyes dilated and intense.

"You. Are. Mine" I growl.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	15. Third Time's a Charm?

**A/N**: Thank you for your continued support and reviews. It's truly appreciated and I love reading your feedback. Keep it coming.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is for fun only.

* * *

Something stirs deep inside me, something I've never experienced before. Possessiveness. Greediness. A darker side he brings out in me. I stake my claim. I don't want him with anyone else. He is mine.

It's clear to me now. I ache for him. I crave him…body and soul. I need him. Only him.

"I want you." he murmurs.

"Yes" I whisper.

He sweeps me up into his arms, carrying me toward my bedroom, kissing me passionately, when the doorbell rings.

"Who the fuck is that?" he asks as he's kissing my neck.

"My dinner. Ignore it" I answer breathlessly.

"You haven't eaten?" He stops in his tracks, right in front of the couch.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Anastasia, you must eat"

He gently lowers me onto the couch and heads toward the front door.

Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? I finally say yes and he wants me to eat dinner? I thought it, but now I'm convinced…he really is crazy.

He walks back into the living room holding a small paper bag with a menu stapled to it. He places the bag on the coffee table. The aroma of the General's Garlic Chicken fills the room.

I'm dumbfounded. I'm sitting on the couch completely stunned, shaking my head. I am offering myself up to this man, this incredibly holy mother of all things Hot Sex God of a man who has been patiently waiting for me and he wants me to eat takeout Chinese Chicken? What the hell happen to "I want you now? I feel like I just entered an alternate universe.

He steps close to me, we're inches apart. My body is tingling and he's not even touching me.

"Christian, please. I don't want that food anymore" I look up to him, my eyes pleading.

"What do you want Anastasia?" he murmurs in my ear, the vibration of his voice sending powerful waves straight down to my sex. Oh, and he smells so good. I close my eyes.

"You" I can barely manage a whisper.

"And you shall. But first you must eat" he skims his thumb across my bottom lip. I know he's teasing me.

"Christian" I sigh.

"Breathe baby, breathe. We have all night" he purrs.

* * *

I have resigned myself to the fact that he's not going to relax unless I eat my damned dinner.

"Are you hungry? I can get you a plate" _Dumb question, Ana…he just came from an event, I'm sure they fed him._

"Very" He runs his index finger across his lower lip and lasciviously grins. We both know he's not talking about dinner.

I bring two plates in from the kitchen, he slips off his shoes and we sit on the floor. He looks so hot in that tux. Damn.

"How was the Charity Event?" I try for small talk.

"Dull, as always."

"Why do you go if they're so dull?"

"Networking, mostly. It's a good way to make connections"

"Did you make any connections?"

"None I care to revisit. The only connection I care to make is sitting right next to me" He tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

I feel that spark between us and take a deep breath.

"Your hair is very soft" He playfully runs his fingers through it.

I don't know how to respond, his words weaken me. With every word that comes out of his mouth, I feel like I'm losing my ability to speak.

"Would you like some chicken?" _Ugh_. _Great job Ana, real sexy. I scold myself._

"I ate at the Gala." He grabs a set of chopsticks off the table, picks up a breaded chicken chunk soaked in a brown greasy garlic sauce and brings it to my mouth, his smoky gray eyes fixed on my lips. "Open"

Christian feeding me has become my new addiction. I don't know why I find it so sexy, but every time he does it, I simply melt. I don't even taste the food. He could feed me cardboard and I doubt I'd notice.

When I'm done eating my spicy morsel of breaded chicken in goo, he leans in to kiss me. I quickly turn my head in the opposite direction.

"Turning me down already, Anastasia?" His eyebrow rises.

"No, I have garlic breath from the chicken" I'm red from embarrassment.

He shakes his head and laughs; he pops a piece of the garlicky chicken in his mouth and eats it.

"Now we're even. Are you going to let me kiss you now?"

I blush and nod. He leans over to me and gives me a sweet kiss. Then he cocks his head to one side and smirks.

"What are you smirking about?" I ask.

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"You beguile me. I've never met anyone like you. I find you fascinating." He's slowly shaking his head.

"Well you, Mr. Grey, are a conundrum. Maybe someday I'll figure you out...although I seriously doubt that's possible." I smile.

He smirks. I can tell he's trying suppress a laugh.

We continue our polite conversation about my new job and the weather. I'm answering him, but my mind keeps wandering. I'm going to have sex tonight. It's finally going to happen, sex with Christian Grey.

"There's wonton soup in the bag, do you want it?" he breaks my chain of thought.

There's no way in hell I'm going to allow him to watch me dribble soup all over myself. I'm nervous enough about tonight.

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you"

Fortunately, he doesn't press the issue. As he's feeding my each bite sized morsel, I find my mind drifting off again. Am I going to die of embarrassment when he sees me naked? I hope I don't freak out. How will it feel to have his hands touch me, everywhere…what he will feel like inside of me? I feel myself moistening at the thought.

What if I disappoint him…will he politely leave after? I'm a ball of nerves and excitement at the same time.

He picks up another piece of chicken with the chopsticks and feeds me. I've had enough. If I eat anymore I'm afraid between the food and my nerves, I may throw it up…and throwing up once in front of Christian was one too many times already.

When he reaches my plate for another I hold out my hand to let him I'm full.

"Enough?"

I nod as my nervousness builds.

He seems satisfied that I ate. The butterflies are waking up in my stomach and the reality of what's going to happen after dinner has hit me.

"Good, I've wanted to bite that lip for a while" He tilts his body toward me and pulls my lip with his teeth. I close my eyes, my entire body is tingling.

We sink on to the floor. Christian's hand slips under my T-shirt, and he slowly moves up along my ribs. My moan is all invitation he needs to continue. He moves his hand forward until his hand cups my breast over my bra. My breathing is becoming ragged; my doubts are getting pushed aside as I find myself getting lost in the sensation, when suddenly his hand freezes.

"Shit" He removes his hand from under my top and sits up.

"What's wrong?" All sorts of thoughts are going through my head. Did he change his mind? Premature ejaculation? What the hell happened?

"I have no condoms. I assume you're not on any birth control?"

"Um, no. You don't have any condoms with you?"

"Ana, I just came from a dinner. _This_ wasn't exactly planned" His hand gestures between the two of us.

"Oh_" I'm glad about that…at least he's not trolling around for random sex. _

"I'll call Taylor and have him get a box for us" he says matter-of-factly.

"What? No! You can't ask Taylor buy your condoms"

"Trust me, he's done worse for me" His smoky gray eyes darken.

"Wait, Kate! She probably has some in her room. I'll check" I get off the floor and head over to Kate's room. I'm kicking myself for not heeding to her speeches about always being prepared. She's been telling me forever to keep a box of condoms, just in case. I simply rolled my eyes and ignored her advice.

I slowly open the draw, praying I'll find what I'm looking for. From the sounds I heard coming out of this room, Kate and Elliot had a lot of sex. I hope there's something left. At first I don't see anything and I'm crushed. There's no way in hell I'm having Taylor bring over condoms. How mortifying. I'll drive to a drugstore myself before I'd allow that. I look to the back of the draw and I find the box.

Holy crap Kate! Talk about prepared! It's a variety pack of condoms, in all shapes, sizes, flavors, for her pleasure, glow in the dark…seriously? Well, condoms are covered. I have no idea what to give Christian; I'll give him the whole damned box and let him decide.

As I'm walking back to the living room to join Christian, I start thinking. This isn't going how I always envisioned my first time would be. I don't know what I thought, but rummaging through my roommates nightstand draw for condoms was not part of it. I guess I pictured some romance, I don't know. I'm not really sure what I pictured. Maybe it's all the disconnects we've had tonight, every time something would start, there would be a reason to stop. It's like a kill switch for the mood, first with the dinner delivery, now with the condom search.

Christian is now seated on the couch. His hair is mussed up. He must have been running his hands through it. I like that mussed up look on him, it's messy sexy.

"Here" I hand him the box of condoms.

"Seems your roommate likes to be prepared" he deadpans.

"Apparently" I nervously twist my fingers, my eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Christian looks at me and frowns. He stands up from the couch and stands directly in front of me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" His index finger lifts my chin up toward his face. I look up at him.

"Nothing"

"Anastasia, I thought we were going to be honest with each other. I want you to tell me what is bothering you"

I sigh. He's right. I wanted honestly from him; I suppose I need to hold myself to the same standard.

"I just pictured my first time to be a little more romantic than talking about your security guy going to the local drugstore for us or me ransacking my friend's draw for condoms, I guess I pictured it different, that's all"

"Kill the mood for you?"

"Something like that. It's fine. Just kiss me"

He cocks his head to one side and studies me, his finger rubbing his bottom lip.

"No. You're right. This should be special for you" _Is he rejecting me?_

"No, I'm just being silly. I'm ready"

"Baby, we have plenty of time. We've waited this long. I don't want you to have any regrets"

I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"I won't"

"I will. I've never had a relationship like this and I don't want to fuck it up when you're not one hundred percent into it" He apologetically smiles and grabs his tuxedo jacket off the couch.

"You're going?" How could everything turn so quickly?

"I think it's for the best. I got what I came here for, a kiss from you. Walk me out. I'll contact you tomorrow"

I exhale a long breath, resigned to the fact that it's not going to happen. I'm a little relieved, but surprisingly more disappointed. I wonder if he feels the same way.

We linger by the front door. I think we're both a little lost in thought over what we thought was going to happen.

Christian bends down and kisses me goodnight. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss. The sparks that always seem to fly between us begin to energize and wow, they are powerful. Our kiss suddenly changes, becoming urgent, our tongues stroking, wet and warm, entwined. He holds me tighter and I hear a low groan from the back of his throat. All of my senses have reawakened. I want him. I just fucking want him.

He pushes me against the wall and kisses me harder, grabbing my leg at the thigh and bending it up toward his waist. I feel his erection grinding into me.

"Make love to me Christian, please"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want this. I want you."

"Baby, you want it. You got it."

With a quick swoop, he lifts me off the ground, his lips pressed against my neck, kissing me over and over.

"Where's your fucking bedroom?" he growls.

"Second door in the hallway"

He grabs the box of condoms off the coffee table and carries me to my bed.

* * *

He carefully lowers me until my feet touch the floor.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes" I answer honestly.

"I won't bite… well, I might bite but I won't hurt you baby… unless you ask me to" his voice is husky, his gaze darkens. "You are lovely " He whispers in my ear and lightly nibbles on my earlobe, gently tugging on it.

A current runs straight down to my sex. My knees weaken. I close my eyes, trying to push my fears away and live in the moment. We've barely touched and I already know I'll never feel this way with anyone else.

"Let's take this top off" He grabs the bottom of my T-shirt. I lift my arms up and he pulls the shirt over my head. Thank goodness I'm wearing a nice bra. He stands back and looks at me.

"You are so very beautiful, sweet Anastasia. I am going to kiss every inch of your flawless skin." His hands grasp each side of my face, his fingers laced in my hair and he kisses me, deeply. I close my eyes and moan. He tenderly gives me feather-light kisses starting from my forehead to my eyelids, nose, cheeks, jaw bone and ending on my lips. My hormones are in overdrive.

He sinks down to his knees, unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zipper. He gently pulls my jeans down, past my hips, down to the floor. I step out of them, grateful I'm wearing decent underwear. He inhales right at my sex, the tip of his nose lightly touching the edge of my panties. Oh my God, I'd be mortified, if I wasn't so turned on.

"You smell so good baby" I fist his hair, closing my eyes and tilt my head back. His words are intoxicating.

"I want you on this bed" He guides me to the bed and playfully pushes me down. He stands over me; his smoky gray eyes are lustful as he licks his lips. He removes his cuff links and tuxedo studs; the only stud remaining is the man wearing the shirt. Holy fuck, he looks hot like that. I want to run my hands all over his muscular chest, but I don't know where I can touch him and there's no way I'm risking a bucket of cold water splashed on this moment. I reluctantly keep my hands to myself.

He reaches for the button of his pants, when a surge of boldness washes over me.

"Can I do that?" I whisper. He cocks his head to the side and nods with a salacious grin. I kneel on the edge of the bed, reach over to his waist and unbutton his pants. Christian never takes his eyes off of me. Now comes the brave part, I have to unzip his pants. With one hand I hold the top of his waistband and the other gently pulls his zipper down. I carefully grab either side of his waistband and glide his pants down to the floor. The outline of his erection is evident through his boxer briefs.

"Oh Anastasia, what shall I do to you?" he murmurs. He quickly removes his socks and joins me in my bed. He reaches behind me and quickly unhooks my bra, slowly peeling it off me. "Perfect" he whispers in my ear as he cups my breast.

The temperature in the room must be a hundred degrees hotter than it was ten minutes ago. My skin is flushed, no doubt from the heat radiating between us.

"I've wanted to touch you since I first saw you. I want to feel every inch of you...and I will, baby"

My breathing hitches. He makes me feel so desired. It's making me forget the fact that I'm practically naked in my bed with him. It's a heady sensation.

"Let's see how responsive you are" He lightly kisses behind my ear and works his way down my neck, to the curve of my shoulder. It tickles and excites me at the same time. I moan. I like this feeling. I really like this feeling. His teeth scrape across my collar bone. My hormones are jumping off the scale; he yields this amazing power over me where I lose all sense and I just…feel.

He lightly kisses across my chest and sucks on my nipple.

"Ahh" I groan, my eyes close tight as my back arches up. When I open my eyes, I see Christian's eyes looking up at me, peeking through his long lashes. He slyly smiles and glides his tongue across to my other breast and sucks on the other nipple.

"Ahhhh" I moan.

"Hush baby, feel" he murmurs.

He kisses down to my stomach, extending his hands up, fondling my breasts. I have so many sensations going at the same time. He lightly licks the side of my waist, nibbling at my hip bones. I wriggle.

He stops kissing me and sits up on his knees. His fingers hook around either side of my panties, and he pulls them down until I'm completely naked before him. I can only imagine the shade of red my face must be. I'm naked. I'm fucking naked in front of a man, albeit a hot man who's practically naked himself.

Christian is looking at me, soaking in my naked body. I feel exposed, vulnerable and hot as hell. His eyes are dark and hooded; no one's ever looked at me this way. I feel embarrassed yet completely turned on. My thoughts are conflicting with my throbbing sex. My breathing gets more ragged the longer he looks at me.

"You are a Goddess" He says as he slides over to my side, caressing my body, my breasts, my stomach to the inside of my thighs. I know where this is heading. I know he's going to touch me…there. And for as nervous as I am about it, I crave his touch. I feel the wetness building between my legs.

His fingers tease around my sex, brushing lightly on the edge of opening of my folds, but never going further.

"Ahhh" I moan. His teasing is driving me wild.

"I like this." He tugs on my pubic hair his hand lingering on it for a moment then cups my sex. All of my senses are literally in the palm of his hand. "Do you like this baby?" he whispers as he caresses me.

I close my eyes and nod. My breaths become shorter and coarser.

"Good girl"

His fingers open my folds, as soon as he touches me; it's like an electric shock. I practically convulse off the bed.

"Arggg"

"Feel it baby, feel it" he sinks his finger inside of me, in and out, on and out.

"Ahh" My head rolls back into my pillow.

"Oh baby, you're so wet. I like that. I want you so much." he murmurs, his breathing ragged.

His words are my undoing, the build up too much, the sensation so intense. I tense as my toes curl. I can't control my cries as I fall apart with a wild wave of pleasure taking me over.

Wow fucking wow.

I open my eyes and look at Christian. He looks quite pleased with himself. He swoops in and kisses me passionately.

"I want to be inside you" he growls.

"Yes" I whisper.

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom packet.

"Christian, you can take off your shirt. I won't touch you" I whisper.

He pauses for a moment. I hope I didn't just screw this up. Then he removes his shirt. Now I'm not only turned on by his muscular body, but I'm overwhelmed by his trust in me.

He quickly pulls off his boxers and his erection springs free. My eyes widen at the sight. I don't know much, but I know he's a big boy. How is that going to fit inside me?

He grins.

"Don't worry baby. You can take it" It's like he can read my thoughts.

He rolls the condom over his impressive length and climbs on top of me. This is it.

"Are you sure about this? You can still say no" he asks.

"Yes. Please, Christian"

He pushes my legs up then slowly enters me, easing gently inside of me.

I cry out. It pinches and stings a bit, but I don't care. I just want him and after experiencing my first orgasm, knowing what's waiting for me on the other side of this, I know it's worth it.

"Baby, you're so tight, are you alright?"

"Yes" I take a deep breath and nod.

He slowly moves inside me again, gently gliding in and out then he stops.

"More?" he asks.

"Yes, please Christian" I plea.

As his tempo increases, I glance over to my side and spot the reflection of Christian making love to me in the full length mirror I used yesterday to try on outfits. Watching him do this to me makes me feel like a voyeur in my own life…it's erotic as fuck. He catches me watching us in the mirror and gives me a knowing grin.

"Sweet, sweet Naughty girl" he murmurs.

I feel the buildup of something amazing between us and lift my hips to claim it. My head turns back on the pillow, I close my eyes… the feeling is like nothing I could have imagined.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you" His breathing is shallow and fast.

I open my eyes and he's looking back at me intensely. Our eyes lock and something changes in the moment.

He thrusts in me deeper.

"Ahhhh" I cry, as I give in to the sensation.

My fingers grip the sheets on the bed. My body quivers, my senses on overload.

"Fuck Ana" Christian cries out as he finds his own release.

* * *

We lay in my bed, his front to my back, fitting perfectly together. I don't think I've ever been so content.

"How do you feel baby?" he murmurs in my ear.

"Mmmmmm"

"Lost your ability to speak?"

"Mmmmmmm" I grin.

He laughs.

"Are you sore?"

"A little" I admit.

"Good. I want you to remember this, us, all day tomorrow. I don't want you to forget where only I have been" He kisses my shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting this anytime soon" I say through a yawn.

"Boring you, am I?" he says sarcastically.

"Never, just a bit worn out from the evening's activities."

"Yes, it was an active night. I should probably go now" He loosens his hold around me.

"Go? Don't you want to stay with me?" I turn my head toward him, frowning.

"Ana, I don't sleep with my….I'm not used to sleeping with anyone"

"Submissives, that's what you were going to say, wasn't it? You don't sleep with your submissives. I am not your submissive, Christian." I stare forward and huff.

"First of all, if you were my submissive I wouldn't be laying here next to you. You'd be over my knee right now for speaking to me in that tone. And secondly, I don't sleep with anyone, period. I don't sleep well at night. I think it's for the best if I go."

My heart sinks. Is that it, he got his virginal conquest and now he's leaving? Was that all it was to him, was that all I am to him? A fuck? Fuck me and leave me. I am so stupid. I believed him. I believed every fucking word he said when he told me that he wanted to try for more. But as soon as he's fucked me, he's heading out the door.

Maybe I am just another lay to him, maybe not. I don't know. At least I know, in my heart, that for my first time, I made love and didn't fuck just anyone.

I want him to stay, but I want him to stay because he wants to stay, not because I begged him. I won't be that kind of girl.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine" I lie.

"How about I lay down here with you for a while? If you fall asleep, I'll let myself out"

"Sure" I whisper.

"Sleep baby "He holds me tighter; inhales my hair and kisses the back of my head.

"Good night Christian" I sigh.

I close my eyes feeling conflicted. One on hand, I'm elated that we shared this together, because I know, even if I don't see him again, I don't regret this… and yet I'm sad, because when I wake up I know I'll be alone and this will all feel like a dream.

* * *

Morning arrives to find me on my side facing out toward the window. The sun light is filtering through my window; the brightness is slightly muted through the curtains, but still enough that I need to squint. I sigh. I'm still naked, feeling a little different but alone. I think about all that transpired last night…and I know I have no regrets. Maybe it was just one time I'll be with him, maybe not. What I do know, even with a fresh new morning's perspective is it was special to me.

I already miss his body against mine. When I fell asleep, he was holding me tight, a perfect fit. Yet, here I am, staring out a window, with no warm body snuggling close to me.

Suddenly I feel a shift in my bed, an arm drapes over my chest and a leg hooks around my ankle. I slowly turn my body around and see Christian, still naked, fast asleep next to me. My eyes well up from the welcoming sight of this beautiful man lying next to me.

He stayed.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. The Morning After

**A/N:** Thank you for your continued support and the reviews. They are truly appreciated and I love reading them.

There's a little wink in this chapter to the Late Night story.

Sexy time warning for this chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

I quietly watch Christian sleep. My heart is singing. He's here with me, he actually stayed. I'm afraid to blink, uncertain that when I open my eyes again, he'll be gone and this will all be a dream.

He looks so young and peaceful when he's sleeping. I resist the urge to caress his face; I'm itching to touch his beard's stubble. His perfect lips are slightly parted; I'd really love to run my finger across that bottom lip of his. I know how soft his lips are, I'd like to feel them again…everywhere. The thought of Christian's lips on me, remembering what we did last night sends tingling waves straight down to my sex. He's fast asleep and turning me on…he really does wield some magical power over me. I didn't know I was capable of feeling this way, but this sensation is so strong. Control yourself Ana. Let the man sleep.

I really need to stop staring at him. Maybe I should make breakfast for us. Yes, breakfast…that will keep me busy while this gift from God is off in dream world.

As I begin to turn to get out of bed, Christian's arm tightens around me and pulls me closer to him. His eyes are closed, but his lips are curling up into a sly smile, ever so slightly. I pretend to try to leave the bed again, and he holds me tighter to him. I face him. The look of amusement is clearly written all over his face.

His eyes open slowly; his smoky gray gaze is locked on my powder blue eyes. We're inches apart. He's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, a combination of sensual and sleepy…an impossible mix to resist.

I just can't believe he's still here with me.

"Hi" I whisper, resting my folded hands between my cheek and the bed, careful not to touch him. I know he'll be more comfortable having my hands in sight. I so want to touch him.

"Hi" he whispers.

"You're here."

"Yes." The hint of a smile plays at the corner his lips.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I was"

"But you're here…why?"

"You asked me"

"I asked you? I never asked you" I know I didn't ask him. I purposely didn't ask him.

"In your sleep, you asked me to stay"

_Ugh. Me and my night time ramblings._

"So you stayed?"

"Obviously." He smirks.

"Did you _want_ to stay?" I want him here, no doubt about it, but I want him here because it's what he wants, not because I asked him to stay.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"But did _you want_ to stay?"

"Yes. Are you pleased?"

"Yes. I'm very pleased." I warmly smile.

"In the morning sun, you are more beautiful" He reaches his hand to my face and caresses my cheek; his index finger playfully twists around a few strands of my hair.

I look down and blush. I don't know why he said he doesn't do hearts and flowers, because he can say the most romantic things.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask.

A slow and sexy smile forms across his lips as he tilts his pelvis toward me, his erection brushes up against me. Ah, yes. Sex.

"Seems the morning sun isn't the only thing that has risen this morning, Mr. Grey" I blush. I really need a better filter. I can't believe I just said that, luckily he looks amused by my cheekiness.

"Waking up next to you certainly has its benefits, we shouldn't waste the opportunity."

"Wouldn't you rather have breakfast?"

"I'd rather have you _for_ breakfast. How are you feeling this morning?" A sly smile sets across his face as he continues to mindlessly play with my hair.

"Good."

"Are you still sore?"

"A little bit" I answer honestly.

"I see." He purses his lips as he unwinds his finger from my hair "Then let's eat breakfast"

Well, that's a quick change of direction.

"You don't want to… anymore?" I ask, disappointed.

"Oh, I do. But I don't want to hurt you"

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. He smirks back at me, as we both silently acknowledge the irony of that statement.

"You won't hurt me" I hope I don't sound like I'm begging, but I'd really like another go at him.

"You are correct. I won't hurt you. Up you go...make me breakfast, Wench"

"Very well, kind Sir" I exhale a loud breath, unable to hide my disappointment. This guy is all about pain and now he decides to go soft on me…well, not soft...that certainly wasn't something soft brushing up against me.

I sit up, modestly covering my breasts with the sheet while I reach over to grab my robe.

"Anastasia, you don't need to cover up. I've already seen you naked. Feel free to stay that way, I wouldn't be opposed to watching your delectable body strut around au natural"

I turn toward him and shake my head.

"Mr. Grey, first of all…I do not strut. And secondly, _you_ are a very naughty boy"

"You have no idea, Miss Steele…well, maybe a little now." A mischievous smile rises from the corner of his lips.

"For as much as I appreciate your offer to allow me to prance around naked for your gawking pleasure, I think I'll opt for a robe, Thank you"

"As you wish" he shakes his head and looks down, trying to hide his amusement.

"Stay here. I'd like to bring breakfast to you. Can I get anything for you?"

"I'll take care of myself."

"OK" I slip on my short silk robe and hold the front closed. I grab the robe's sash and wrap it around my waist. Christian tugs at the back of the sash, making it impossible for me to tie it. Frustrated, I try to shoo his hands away.

"Christian, I can't tie this if you keep doing that"

"That's the point, baby"

_Oh, impossible man! Are all men like this? Probably._

I shake my head and tug at the sash until he lets go. I quickly stand before he grabs it again.

"I'll be right back. Do you think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?"

He smirks and doesn't answer me.

* * *

There's not a whole lot of food to offer, so a fancy breakfast is out of the question. I check the freezer and thankfully find a box of breakfast sausage. I'll make pancakes to go along with it. A little carbo loading is all I need and if I'm lucky, we can burn it off after breakfast.

I quickly mix up the pancake batter when I notice Christian's coffee is finished brewing. I decide to bring him a mug of coffee while he's waiting for breakfast. To be honest, I'm afraid I'm going to trip and spill the coffee when I carry it on a tray with plates weighing it down.

I grab the tray off the top of the refrigerator and set the mug, sugar and some skim milk down. I'm pretty sure he drinks black coffee, but my head is so fuzzy with thoughts of Christian and last night, I just don't trust my memory.

I walk through the living room area on my way to my bedroom, when I stop dead in my tracks. I blink a few times in disbelief of what is in front of me.

Christian is standing in the living room, with his hand in the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket, completely naked. Naked. Nude. Nada.

Holy shit…he really is a Greek God. He is perfect, a supreme specimen of man. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect...and apparently not a very modest man.

My eyes dart straight to his happy trail and I follow it down as I lick my lips. I know this is all new to me, but I know when there's something good in front of me. My God, I'm gawking at the man…well, who the fuck can blame me, but still, I'm gawking.

I recover from my initial shock and look down at the tray.

"I…I was just bringing you coffee"

"I was retrieving my blackberry. I need to check some emails. I'll take that from you"

He slowly walks over to me and takes the mug from the tray.

"I take it black, baby" He's smirking at me; he knows I'm embarrassed and he's enjoying it, the hot naked bastard.

I'm heated from my blush, still focusing my eyes on the tray.

"Uh, uh…I'm going back to the kitchen" I turn around and scamper away.

Normally I can make pancakes with my eyes closed, but the show in the living room has thrown me off my game. For as embarrassing as it was…well, for me at least…I sure wouldn't mind seeing the show again. I mean, I did see him naked last night…his hands were all over my body, he was inside of me for crying out loud. Even through my embarrassment, I have to admit, I'd like to see that again.

The pancakes are done. I put a hearty stack of pancakes on a plate for Christian and a few less for me on another then add a few sausage links to each plate. I grab the maple syrup and my tea, praying I don't drop anything on the tray.

* * *

Christian is sitting up on the bed reading emails on his blackberry when I enter the bedroom. He looks up and smiles when he sees me with the tray and puts the blackberry on the night table next to the bed.

"I hope you like pancakes"

"They're one of my favorites"

"Good. Would you mind putting my tea on the night table? I'm afraid I might knock into it"

He takes the tea and moves it over. Then grabs the maple syrup and pours it over his pancake stack.

"Syrup?" he asks.

"Yes, please." He passes the bottle to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I am pouring syrup. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Why are you pouring syrup on your sausage?"

"I like syrup on my sausage."

"Syrup belongs on pancakes"

"Syrup belongs on anything you want it to belong on"

"It's traditional to have them just on the pancakes"

"Mr. Grey, I'm surprised you're stuck on such traditional ideals from a man with your...varied tastes."

"Is that a challenge to show you how untraditional I can be?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Perhaps it is." Jeez, what am I saying, this is a man who thrives on challenges and he had a red room of pain for Pete's sake, there's nothing traditional about that.

"I'll show you traditional" He dips his finger in the syrup pooled at the bottom of his pancake stack, pulls the robe covering my modesty open exposing my breasts and smears his syrupy finger on my nipple.

"Now syrup is appropriate in two places, pancakes and Ana." He leans over to me and licks the syrup off my nipple, then sucks the syrup off his fingertip. "You are definitely tastier than the pancakes"

I'm bright crimson. I feel the heat from my skin's blush…he loves to do this to me, knock me off balance. I wonder if anyone else has ever experienced this side of Christian. He can be warm, playful, and even funny at times. I wonder if he's aware he had this in him.

"Do you have plans today?" Striking up a casual conversation while I'm nearly naked, next to a naked man is certainly new to me. I'm trying to look nonchalant, but I'm sure I'm failing miserably.

"I have some work to catch up on. I was planning on working last night, but the night took an interesting turn"

"Good, interesting?" _I hope._

"Very good, interesting." He says in a husky voice as he reaches over to me and slowly glides his index finger across my bottom lip.

All the muscles below my waistline tighten. I feel the dampness between my legs as my heart beats quickly. I peek over toward Christian and notice a pup tent on the sheet over his lap, evidence of his arousal too.

As we eat our breakfast, talking about nothing in particular, I catch Christian peeking at the open gap between my robe and my breast.

"Enjoying the peep show, Mr. Grey?" Self-consciously, I smooth out the robe so I'm properly covered.

"I'm enjoying it very much Anastasia. I'd venture to say, it's the best show in town" he teases.

I ignore his teasing.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes, very well." He says, rubbing his hand over his dark stubble.

"You look like you didn't expect to sleep well?"

"As I told you last night, I don't sleep through the night. Then again, this shouldn't surprise me; anything having to do with you is usually unexpected"

I grin at him. He's trying to have a normal relationship when it's something he said he couldn't do. He stays over night when he said he wouldn't. And he calls me unexpected?

When we finish our breakfast, I collect our dishes and mugs and place them back on the tray.

"I'm going to bring this back to the kitchen. Make yourself comfortable."

He nods and grabs his blackberry, no doubt going back to his emails.

* * *

I'm standing at the kitchen sink washing our breakfast dishes when I feel a hand cupping my ass. I feel goosebumps prickling up my arms. The current that crackles between us is always so strong.

"You better get out of here. I already have a man in my bedroom waiting for me" I murmur.

"Not funny, Anastasia" Christian whispers in my ear, as he slowly caresses my ass.

His hands wrap around me, he tugs at the sash, untying it. My robe opens and Christian cups my breasts. My nipples instantly harden. He plays with my nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers.

"I'm trying to wash dishes"

"Don't let me stop you baby. I'm just keeping myself busy" He whispers, his voice is velvety smooth.

"I thought you had emails to address"

"I thought of something better to _un_dress"

I pretend to ignore him as I continue washing the dishes and griddle pan, but I'm finding harder to concentrate on my task as Christian's hands are exploring my naked body. The initial embarrassment of having his hands all over me quickly dissipates when I lose myself in the feel of his touch. He lightly kisses my neck as his hands glide down from my breasts to my stomach then cups my sex. I am so weak from his touch; my knees actually buckle a bit. I recover quickly before I fall to the ground.

"You like this baby?" He murmurs

"Mmmmhmm" I close my eyes and lean my head back, resting it against him.

"I like it too. You are so beautiful Anastasia. Your skin is so soft" he lightly nibbles on my earlobe kissing down my neck.

He sinks two fingers inside of me. I close my eyes and moan.

"You are so ready baby. I like that, I like that a lot" he purrs.

He moves his hands from under my robe to my shoulders and slowly slides my robe off my shoulders until it falls to the floor, lying in a silky pile.

I can feel his boxers rubbing against me, his erection grinding into my backside. Well, at least he has some clothes on this time.

"I want to fuck you" he growls.

"Yes" I whisper.

He turns me around to face him and holds my face in his hands. He swoops in and kisses me passionately, our warm tongues dancing, his lips soft. His skin is so warm.

He lifts me up until I'm sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. He kisses my neck down to my breasts, capturing my nipples between his lips. He sucks my nipples, tasting them, teasing them. I groan, running my hands through his hair.

"Pull your knees up to your chest, baby. Place your feet flat on the counter."

I do what he says immediately. He nods, looking very pleased.

Our kisses are becoming more urgent, desperate even. In this moment, we need each other. There's no one else in the world.

"Christian, wait." I pant.

"What is it? You don't want this?"

"Condom"

He lasciviously grins and picks up a condom packet from the counter next me to. He must have been a boy scout in another life, always prepared. There's no doubt about what he had in mind when he came into the kitchen.

He stands between my legs, guiding me forward to him.

"You can hold my arms if you need to support yourself" _Ok, I can touch his arms. This is new._

He pulls his boxers down and the fall to the floor, his erection springs free. Damn. I can't believe that fit inside of me.

"If this hurts you baby, say stop and we'll stop. Do you understand?"

I nod, breathing heavy.

He slides on the condom, pinching the tip then slowly eases into me. I grab his arms to steady myself.

"OK?"

"Yes, please Christian."

He plunges deep inside me, grabbing my ass, propelling me back and forth.

"Christ, you're so tight" he groans.

He delves deeper inside me, with each rhythmic push; I tighten my grip around his forearm.

Our breaths are harsh and uneven. I feel the tingling waves taking over; a strong powerful sensation begins to claim me.

"Come for me baby" He thrusts deeper inside of me, squeezing my ass tight, moving my lower body toward him in a frenzied fervor.

"Ahhh" I cry as the ripples of my final release overpower me.

Christian tenses; I feel his spasms inside of me.

"Fuck Ana" He hisses through his clenched teeth as he finds his release.

He holds me close and I rest my head on his shoulder, trying to calm my shallow pants.

"You are fucking amazing, baby" He kisses my forehead and rest his head on mine.

Once I catch my breath, I look up at him. He looks relaxed and gorgeous. His just fucked hair is sexy as hell.

"Are you alright?" His gray eyes fixed on mine.

"I'm much better than alright" I assure him_. I could do that over and over again._

"Friday night I said I was going to fuck you until next Sunday. Looks like I'm a week ahead of schedule"

"You're a born romantic, Mr. Grey" I roll my eyes.

"Those eyes, Miss Steele" he says in a menacing tone. "Come. Shower. Now"

"Christian, my shower is tiny compared to what you're used to."

"I'm sure we can figure out how to navigate a small space together. In fact, I believe it could be quite pleasurable. Let me help you down."

He lifts me off the kitchen counter until my feet are back on the floor. I reach for my robe on the floor.

"Anastasia, there's no need to cover up your delectable body, you are perfection…in fact…" He lifts me up and carries me, still naked, to the bathroom. I grab on to his shoulders, knowing that I'm allowed to touch him there. I don't know why I feel so shy, especially since we've barely had a stich of clothes on since last night.

Christian turns on the water. He occasionally sticks his hand under its stream, waiting for it to reach the proper temperature. Christian pulls me close to him, softly kissing my shoulder. I love when he does that.

"Mmmm…that was nice." I reach up gently caressing his face and smile.

"I think you know how I feel about that word"

"What word?"

"Nice. I believe everything about _this_ is better than just _nice_" He motions his hands between the two of us.

"Yes, you're right. It's much better"

"Come, the shower is waiting. I need to get you clean"

Christian steps in the shower and holds out his hand to me. I put my hand in his and step into the tub. The warm water streaming on us feels heavenly.

It's a tight fit with the two of us in the confined space at the same time, yet it feels intimate…just two people, with nothing between them. Christian takes the shampoo bottle and squeezes some shampoo in his hand. He lathers up my hair. It feels heavenly. I could get used to this. He grabs the hand held shower attachment.

"Tilt your head back baby" I do as he says and he rinses my hair. He repeats the process with the conditioner.

"Can I wash your hair?" I ask.

He nods. I squirt some shampoo in my palm then stand on my tiptoes and wash his hair. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. I feel the evidence of his arousal, as his erection wakes up, playfully rubbing up against me. I reach up to grab the shower attachment. Christian's hands reach over and playfully fondle my breasts.

"Hey, no fondling the help" I protest.

"Baby, if you're going to wave those perfect breasts in front of me, I'm going to touch them." I roll my eyes; luckily he doesn't see me, as his eyes are closed while I rinse his hair.

He takes the bottle of body wash and squeezes some in his hand.

"I have a shower pouf you can use"

"I saw it. I'd rather use my hands" He salaciously grins.

Christian's soapy hands are sliding all over my body, washing away the musty evidence of two rounds of sex. I feel the now familiar tingling below my waist.

In many ways this feels more intimate then the act of sex itself.

His hand cups my sex, teasing me with his fingers. I can feel myself starting to quiver when he stops.

"Not yet baby" he whispers in my ear. _Bastard._

He takes the shower attachment and rinses me off, blasting the warm water between my thighs. Holy shit…that feels amazing. Why the fuck haven't I done this to myself before?

I groan, knowing I'm getting close again. My sex is tingling, begging for relief and he removes the shower head. Fucking bastard, he's doing this on purpose.

After he puts the showerhead back on the wall clip, he squirts some body wash in his hand and lathers up his torso. I'm dying to touch him but I know better, I won't betray his trust in me.

"Give me your hand, baby" I put my hand in his. He flips it over so my palm is facing up. He squirts some body wash in my hand. Keeping hold on my hand, he guides it below his waist, to his groin. He directs my hand to his erection, I grasp onto it and he guides my hand up and down his length. He surprises me by letting go of my hand and subtly nods, allowing me to explore. _Below his waist is ok._

I try to get over my initial shyness and enjoy this moment between us. The hardness of his arousal is exciting me, knowing this is what that can do to him. Christian's breathing becomes more rapid, the more I slip my soapy hand up and down his growing length. I slide my hands down the inside of his thighs, keeping a careful look on his reaction, making sure I'm not crossing any boundaries. I reach over him and grab the hand held showerhead. I rinse off the soap and squirt more body wash in my hand, leaving the showerhead dangling. I crouch down to wash his legs. I grab the dangling showerhead and rinse off his legs, stay crouched down, his erection at eye level.

In a moment of bravery, I grab on to his length with one hand and lick the tip. Christian gasps, clearly not expecting this. I like his instant reaction to this, in fact, I love his instant reaction. I lick his length, slowly up and down, and take him in my mouth. He fists my wet hair and guides my head back and forth to him, increasing the speed. I take him in deeper and deeper, touching him with free hand.

Christian's breathing becomes harsher and uneven. He lets out a low moan. I feel so powerful, I love doing this to him.

"Ana, you better stop if you don't want me to come in your mouth"

That's all I needed to hear. I take him in deeper and faster.

"Fuck"

He loses control and spectacularly explodes in my mouth. I'm not so sure how I feel about this part, I swallow quickly. I look up at Christian; he looks unraveled and grateful at the same time. Well worth it.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asks.

I shake my head, biting my lip.

"Christ baby, that was fucking amazing. Do you have a gag reflex at all? Christ"

I slyly smile, proud of my oral achievement.

I stand back up and he grabs me kissing me passionately.

"I taste me, I want to taste you" he murmurs.

He pushes me against the shower wall and sinks to his knees. He opens my legs slightly with his hands and his tongue lightly teasing the entrance of my folds. I'm already quivering.

"Ahhhh" I cry.

He slides his tongue inside my folds, applying pressure using steady, flat, up-and-down strokes. My hips sway to his rhythm. His hand reaches up and cups my breast, teasing my nipple.

"Ahhhh"

His hand trails back down to my sex and he sinks his finger inside of me while he sucks on my most sensitive spot and I'm gone.

"Christian" I cry, finding my final shattering release.

He looks up at me, his eyes dancing with satisfaction. Holy fuck, now I know what all the fuss was about. That was incredible, fucking incredible. I don't know how I'm still upright.

* * *

After our shower, we dry off and go back to my bedroom, with our towels wrapped snugly around us.

I'm a little embarrassed when I see a little bit of blood stained on my sheet, evidence of my lost virginity last night. I'm sure Christian must have seen it too, but he says nothing.

We lay down on the bed, spooning. He lightly kisses the back of my head.

We lay in silence for a little while, enjoying the afterglow of the morning's events, lost in our own thoughts.

"Do you have everything you need for your first day of work tomorrow?"

I turn around to face him.

"Yes. I think I'm good to go."

"What else is on your agenda this week?"

"After work on Thursday, I'm driving out to see Jose's exhibit. His work will be at an art gallery. I figure if I get out of work by 5:30 I should get to the gallery by 8:30."

"Three hours? Where is this gallery?"

"In Portland"

"Portland? No. It's too far of a drive. You are not going."

"Christian, I'll be fine."

He's eyes are filling with rage, his jaw tenses.

"No, I forbid it. You have no regard for your safety Anastasia. That's six hours of driving after a full work day"

"I don't recall asking for your permission" I answer a little louder than I intended.

His lips form a hard line. He slams his eyes shut. He's mad. He opens his eyes, glaring at me.

"You are not going" His brows knitted in a frown.

"I am going. Jose is my friend. I promised him I'd be there. "

He strokes his chin…looking lost in a thought.

"I'll take you, we can take Charlie Tango."

"I thought you didn't like Jose"

"I'm not going for your so-called friend. I need to know you're safe. I'm taking you."

"I don't want to put you out"

"It's not a problem. I want to do this."

"You would do that for me?" _I know he's a very busy man running his Empire._

"You'd be amazed what I'd do for you. I know I am."

I know he worries about my safety and he has an issue with Jose but it is a perfect excuse to see him again. Oh, what the hell.

"Ok, you can take me. Thank you."

"Good" He runs his fingers through my wet hair, looking relieved.

I'm grateful this didn't turn into a huge argument and ruin what's been a wonderful morning. Compromise, we just need to learn to compromise. We're still learning.

I reach my hand over caressing his cheek. He shyly smiles, closes his eyes and leans into my touch.

I tilt my head to one side, looking at this beautiful man in front of me and I know this is exactly where I belong.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	17. The Morning's End

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are all very much appreciated.

I know it's been a while…but here ya go…

Please be sure to check out our very own WordRunner's first book available on Amazon. Young Lies by W.R. Kimble. I've read it and loved it!

* * *

I open my eyes, alone in my bed, the towel still wrapped around me and my hair damp. I must have dozed off while he was holding me. Christian does have a way of tiring me out, both physically and mentally. I suppose if I had to be tired, I'd rather the cause be the result of one Mr. Christian Grey than anything or anyone else in the world.

Where is Christian? He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye…would he? No, his tuxedo studs are still on my night table.

I drag myself out of bed, tightening the towel's hold around my body and walk into the living room. Christian is sitting on the couch with my laptop resting on a throw pillow on his lap with his feet up on the coffee table, furiously typing away. I roll my eyes, he even types bossy. I quietly lean on the wall and watch him.

It's a pretty damn sexy sight to witness. He looks so focused, his brows furrowed as he types away, deep in thought. Probably barking out orders to whoever is on the receiving end of the emails he's sending. No doubt about it, CEO Christian is hot, really hot.

His hair is an unruly mess. I'd really love to run my fingers through it. He's in his boxer briefs and his open tuxedo shirt. Damn, even that combination of clothing looks good on him. Is it possible for this man to ever look bad? I don't think so.

He looks up from the laptop and smiles at me.

"Hi" I shyly whisper.

"Hi"

"Are you working?"

"Yes, I had some catching up to do. I didn't want to disturb you, so I came in here. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your laptop to log into work."

"Need I remind you, it's not my laptop?" I raise my brow.

"Of course, your _borrowed_ laptop" He shakes his head and smirks.

He moves the laptop and pillow from his lap and stands. I still can't believe he's here with me. Maybe I should pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Ouch. Nope, not dreaming.

He walks toward me with a sly grin.

"You look quite lovely in that towel, Miss Steele" He pulls me close to him, his hands slowly gliding over the towel down my back, gently caressing my ass.

I take a deep breath and tilt my face up toward him. He leans in close to me. I ready myself for his lips on mine, but he brushes by my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I know from personal experience that under that towel you are even lovelier." His lips graze against my earlobe and I'm tingling. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side. He rubs his cheek into the nook of my neck, his beard's rough stubble rubbing against my skin. I don't know why, but it feels so intimate when he does that.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Grey." I lean back and playfully run my finger up and down his sleeve.

He tenderly strokes my cheek, bends down, and kisses me softly. He straightens up and gazes down at me, his grey eyes fixed on my blue, as I'm peeking back up at him through my lashes. My heart is beating fast as I shyly smile at him. I melt when he kisses me like that.

He leans down and kisses me again when the ever-present spark between us ignites. Our kisses become urgent, deep, and desperate. My fingers are in his hair, twisting hard. He moans against my lips. I know he feels it too. This raw attraction, this need we have for each other…it's insanely powerful. His hand wraps around my waist to the small of my back as he pulls me toward him. He presses his pelvis into me. I feel his erection rubbing against my stomach.

Holy shit…again? Jeez, he really is sex on legs. I'm pretty damn sore right now. I don't know if I could take another round. I inhale deeply, that unique Christian scent only arouses me more. As what has now become the norm, my body tingles, instantly reacting to the power he wields over my libido.

Well, maybe just _one_ more round.

"Are you sore?" he breathes.

"A little" I answer honestly.

He breaks our embrace. Our eyes are locked on each other, as we're both panting, lusting.

"I need to go" he says.

"Go? Why?"

"You are sore and if I stay any longer, I'm going to take you on this couch."

"Take me on the couch" I whisper.

He closes his eyes as his jaw tenses. I can tell he's trying to garner some self-control.

Damn it! Me and my stupid honesty.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I've already told you, I don't want to hurt you. There will be plenty of opportunities to fuck you on the couch…on many couches if I have my way"

"Well, that was romantic" I remark sarcastically.

"I never claimed to be romantic"

_He may not think he's romantic, but I've seen plenty of evidence to the contrary._

"Christian, I'm fine." I try to reason with him.

"Why Miss Steele, who would have thought you were so bold?"

"Good bold or bad bold?" I ask.

"I'm still trying to figure that out"

"Take me back in my bedroom…perhaps that will help you sort it all out"

"Christ Ana, you're killing me. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Do me instead"

'What happened to the shy Ana from last night?" He asks, shaking his head with a grin.

"She collided with you" I grin back.

"Collided?"

I slyly smile and nod. He cocks his head and smirks at me.

"Miss Steele, for as much as I would like to take you up on your offer to _collide _again, as you so elegantly stated, I think it best that we wait. You have your first day of work tomorrow. I believe you'd like to have the ability to walk. If I _collide_ with you the way I'd like to _collide_ with you anymore today… baby, you won't be walking for days."

"Not walk for days?" I stumble on my words. _The thought gives me butterflies_.

I can see that there's no changing his mind. Maybe it's for the best. Mr. Sexpertise would probably render me wheelchair bound for a week. He's probably been going easy on me with all the kinky stuff he knows. I have no point of reference, just what he's done with me so far. I'm curious to know what else he could do to me_._ So far what he's done with me has been pretty darn spectacular.

"Very well. I'm going to back in my bedroom and throw on some clothes, while you finish up your work"

I walk back to my room; I know he's watching me. Just before I'm out of Christian's view, I get a devilish idea. I unwrap the towel that's covering me and drop it to the floor, giving him a show of my naked backside. I don't know where the gumption to do this came from, but the sound of his gasp when my towel hit the floor was worth any shyness I overcame. I hide my small victorious smile, as I walk into my bedroom.

I throw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and head out to find Christian. He's already walking toward my room, with my closed laptop tucked under his arm. I get a peek at his muscular chest through the open tuxedo shirt. Damn, he has some body. I wish I could run my fingers through his small patch of chest hair but I've already worked out, that's off limits. I wish I knew why.

After Christian changes back into the tuxedo he wore last night…I walk him to the door. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I really enjoyed our time together. I won't see him again until Thursday at Jose's show. That feels like a million years away.

We both stand by the front door, with an awkward silence. Neither of us planned for last night, or this morning to happen, but it all felt so right. I've discovered things about Christian I never knew and I suspect he's discovered things about himself he wasn't aware of.

And jeez, do I like sex. I really like sex. Then again, I had the perfect teacher, the perfect partner. I hope it was as good for him. I think it was.

Christian places his middle finger under my chin and raises my face up to look at him. He leans down and sweetly kisses me.

"Thank you Ana."

"Thank you for what?"

"For last night, this morning. For everything. " He looks deep into my eyes, he looks so sincere.

In this moment, I know what happened between us, even if it doesn't go past right now, was exactly the way my first time and his first vanilla was supposed to happen.

It was special for both of us.

"Thank you Christian."

"Until Thursday" He strokes his finger down my cheek and sweetly kisses me once more.

I smile and nod.

He opens the door and leaves for his car parked out front. I lean in the door way, watching Christian Grey, doing the walk of shame, in the tuxedo he wore last night, feeling pretty damn good about things.


	18. Off to the Show

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support. I love reading them. It truly is very much appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**Off to the Show…**

* * *

I've had a stupid grin plastered on my face all day. I suppose it's the residuals of the Christian Grey effect. Everything was perfect. Just perfect. He's been gone for few hours and I miss him already. Maybe I could send him a quick email, just to say hi. No, I don't want to look like I'm one of those clingy desperate girls that need to know his whereabouts at all times.

I just need to keep busy.

I lay out my clothes for my first day of work tomorrow. Correction…I laid out Kate's clothes. I remind myself for the umpteenth time that my first paycheck goes to a new wardrobe. I like what I've selected; a chalk white pleated maxi skirt and black tie waist sleeveless top. It's professional, but still has SIP's laidback vibe.

Damn, I forgot shoes. I head back to Kate's room to invade her closet once again when I'm startled by the doorbell ringing.

Who could that possibly be on a Sunday? Maybe Christian came back. Wouldn't be the first time he's surprised me. No, that's absurd, he's a busy man. His world does not revolve around me.

I walk to the front door and open it. My heart sinks a little when I realize it's not Christian. There's young man chewing gum like a cow, wearing a baseball cap with a GEH logo on it. Its obvious Christian has something do with this.

"Anastasia Steele?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you Ma'am"

_Ma'am? I'm twenty one years old; I don't think that qualifies me as a Ma'am…not yet anyway._

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Sign here" he hands an electronic clip board to me and I sign it. He gives me a small box and leaves.

I walk back inside with the box and go into the kitchen to find a knife, scissor or something to open it.

I study the box, bring it up to my ear and shake it. I have no clue what it could be. It's small enough to be a jewelry box. I know he's generous, but this really has to stop. The Tess books, the lap top and now jewelry? I know he can afford it, but it's not right.

It makes me feel cheap, especially after we had sex. Jeez, it feels weird to say that.

I exhale a long breath and open the box. What's it going to be…gold, diamonds, rubies?

What the hell? A blackberry? He sent me blackberry? I turn it on and there's a message waiting for me.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Blackberry

Date: June 5 2011 17:20

To: Anastasia Steele

I thought this was the best way to have the lines of communication available at all times.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

_Control freak. I roll my eyes up to the ceiling. Okay, he's not going to change in a day. I have to remember, baby steps._

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Seriously?

Date: June 5 2011 18:32

To: Christian Grey

There are support groups for shopaholics. Perhaps you should look into that.

You may have an obsession.

You really are the ultimate consumer.

Ana

* * *

The blackberry pings. I'm surprised when I get an immediate response.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Obsessions

Date: June 5 2011 18:36

To: Anastasia Steele

I will concede that I may have an obsession but I can assure you, shopping isn't it.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Rules of Dating

Date: June 5 2011 18:39

To: Christian Grey

Most girls are wooed with flowers. I don't recall a Blackberry mentioned in the rulebook.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Some rules…

Date: June 5 2011 18:42

To: Anastasia Steele

...are made to be broken. As I've told you, I've been breaking all sorts of rules with you.

You are not like most girls.

Christian Grey

Rule Breaking CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

On one level, this is insane…stalker crazy insane. On another, it actually shows some level of commitment from Christian. In his own, albeit strange, way, he wants to keep the lines of communication open. I think that's progress. I hope it is.

At least I know he intends on sticking around. In the back of my mind, I always had a sliver of doubt on whether he would continue his interest in pursuing me after I finally said yes. I wondered if once the thrill of the chase was over, would he want to stay in the game? I have my answer. It's not hearts or flowers, I think this is better…it's a sign he's invested in us, in his own strange way.

I laugh to myself. Maybe this is the Christian Grey version of going steady.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Most Girls

Date: June 5 2011 18:46

To: Christian Grey

Would think this is crazy.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Crazy? Moi?

Date: June 5 2011 18:49

To: Anastasia Steele

Lucky for me, you know better.

I have work to do.

Good luck with your job tomorrow.

Laters.

Christian Grey

Completely Sane CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Thank you.

Date: June 5 2011 18:52

To: Christian Grey

Have a good night.

Ana

* * *

My face hurts from my ridiculous smile. I already know that this blackberry is going to be the death of me. I thought emailing Christian on the laptop was addicting, having access to him any time is going to send me straight to rehab.

**~o0o~**

Like fingernails scraping down a chalkboard, the horrendous screech of my alarm clock wakes me. Grrr…I hate alarm clocks. I throw my arm over my nightstand, my hand feeling for the offending object and shut off that menacing noise.

I drag myself out of bed, take a quick shower, grab a granola bar and get dressed for my first day in the real world. I'm a professional now. _Ha, that sounds so old._

I arrive at SIP five minutes early with butterflies in my stomach, this is it. My first day. I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

I walk into SIP and go straight to Elizabeth's office. For the next forty minutes I am inundated with paperwork. Tax forms, health insurance forms, this form, that form…it's so dull. I know it has to be done, but it's boring as hell.

Finally Elizabeth has all the paperwork squared away and escorts me to my desk. I take a moment and stare at it. I have a desk...an honest to goodness, part of the gainfully employed, welcome to the real-world desk. Elizabeth leaves me alone and walks into Jack's office.

I absentmindedly glide my hand across the edge of the desk. Memories of Christian lifting me up on the edge of my kitchen counter on Sunday morning flash in my mind. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. That was a nice start to the day and really, really hot.

_Get a grip, Ana. You're at work. Sex and Christian should be the last thing on my mind right now. Although, I've heard about desk sex…I bet it would be fun with Christian. GAH! Stop it!_

Jack and Elizabeth come out of his office and my official work day begins.

**~o0o~**

My job is everything I hoped for. I'm so glad I went with the smaller publishing house. I can get my hands right into the nitty gritty without getting lost in the shuffle. I look up at the clock on the wall. It's five thirty. The day flew by. My first day of working in the real world is complete.

"I'll be going now, if that's okay?"

"Of course, good job today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jack"

"Good night, Ana." he nods.

I'm feeling pretty good about my first day. I think it went well and I didn't make a fool of myself. I know I can do this.

I was a little disappointed that Christian didn't contact me all day. Then again, I could have easily sent him a text or email with the blackberry. It's a two way street, Ana. I don't know what I was expecting, I was working and he is running an Empire. The world isn't revolving around my love life.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I miss him. I wonder if he missed me…maybe just a little. I hope he did.

I arrive home and change out of my…Kate's…work clothes. I check the blackberry for the four thousandth time, still no messages. I don't know what I was expecting. I slip on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Now I'm nice and comfy. I open up the refrigerator to find something to make for dinner. I hate cooking for one. My food choices are uninspiring, so I go with a bowl of Cheerios.

I'm sitting on the couch with my bowl of cheerios in my hand and the television on, but I'm not really watching it. I can't take my eyes off the blackberry lying on my coffee table, the evil blackberry that hasn't pinged or buzzed all day. I'm starting to hate that stupid thing.

_Ring dammit. Ring._

Screw it. I'm done waiting. I'm a modern woman. I can make the first move. I need to feed my newest addiction…Christian. I'll send him a text.

**Hi. My first day went well, in case you're interested.-A**

_I hope that last part didn't sound bitchy._

I get an immediate response back.

**I'm interested in all things pertaining to you. Glad your day went well.-C**

Well, that was short and to the point. At least he said he was interested**.**

**I hope you had a good day. –A**

**Dull compared to yesterday. My day is still going.-C**

Crap, it never occurred to me that he would still be at work. Jeez he works late.

**Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave you to your work.-A**

**You are a welcome distraction. Although I'd prefer to be distracted in the flesh…clothing optional…in fact, no clothing is encouraged -C**

**Shouldn't your mind be on mergers and acquisitions? -A**

**Merging and acquiring is exactly what's on my mind since hearing from you…again, no clothing is encouraged.-C**

I'm grinning like a fool. I like this side of Christian. I could do this all day, but I know he is busy.

**I'll leave you to your Empire. Have a good night - A**

**Laters - C**

**~o0o~**

Day two and three of my introduction to the workforce has been good. I've learned that Jack is a close talker and tends to invade my personal space. I've looked around and he seems to do that with all the employees. I guess that's just his way. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get around that. It gives me a general feeling of ick.

As far as my actual workload is concerned…I love it. I was born to do this. Who would believe I get paid to read?

I'm glad the job is keeping me busy, because when I'm not engrossed in reading a manuscript, I find my thoughts drifting off to Christian. I miss him. I really miss him. We've had an email or text here or there, but it's not the same.

He made me laugh when he had me confirm that I ate dinner last night. I know he has issues with food so I've allowed this line of questioning as one of his quirks I'm going to have to accept.

I'm thrilled that tomorrow is Jose's show. I'm so proud of Jose. He worked hard and deserves to be recognized for it. And I'll finally see Christian again. I know I saw him on Sunday, but it feels like so much longer.

As I drive home from SIP in my beloved Wanda, I'm singing along to Beyonce on the radio with my window wide opened. The breeze feels nice since my air-conditioning hardly works. I pull up to my place. As I'm getting out of my car, I lean over and grab my bag from the passenger's seat then stand and shut the door. I glance in front of me and shake my head.

Christian is across the street, leaning on his R8 with his arms crossed and a sexy grin, staring back at me. The first thing that crosses my mind is _Holy shit, he looks good_…the next is _Crap, is my hair a windblown mess?_ A huge smile curls up from my mouth, I can't fight it. I'm more than thrilled to see him, I'm positively ecstatic. He smirks when our eyes meet, then looks down and frowns.

He crosses the street and looks at me. His brows furrowed and mouth pressed into hard line. What's his problem?

"_This_ is what you drive?" he asks, pointing at Wanda.

"Yes." I nod.

"Oh Anastasia, we could do better than this." He says as he slowly shakes his head.

"I like Wanda. I've had her forever."

"It looks like it's been around forever. It's a death trap. You can't drive this. It's not safe. I need to know you're safe, baby"

"Jose regularly services it for me. It's perfectly fine." I assure him.

"The boy who attacked you and tried to stick his tongue down your throat…that fucker? He thinks he's a mechanic too?" He looks annoyed, very annoyed.

I should have known better than to bring up Jose. I know he's still a sore subject. The gallery show will be a nightmare if Christian maintains this attitude toward Jose. I need to change the topic and lighten his mood.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" I cock my head and give him the sweetest smile I can muster up while playfully batting my eyelashes then bite my lip.

"Interesting diversion tactic," he laughs, pulling my lip from my teeth's grip, "How was your day?"

_Okay, I didn't fool him, but at least he softened up._

"It was good. Busy. What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow"

"I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. I don't do waiting. Would you rather I leave?" he leans down and murmurs in my ear. The hum of his voice sends tremors straight down my spine and makes a beeline right to my sex. He's been with me for two minutes and already has my heart racing. Damn he smells good.

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Good surprised or bad surprised."

"Very good surprised. Would you like to come in?" I ask.

"I plan to...come in" he says with a lascivious smile.

I roll my eyes. I set myself up for that one.

"You're rolling your eyes, Miss Steele. Keep doing that and I will have to come up with a way to make you stop."

"Need I remind you that punishment is off the table, Mr. Grey?"

"I'm sure I can figure out another way to get my point across, baby. Come, let's get you inside."

I turn around to walk into my place, Christian lightly swats my backside. I feel a tingle throughout my body, that swat was kind of hot.

Once we both walk through the front door, Christian closes it then pushes me against the wall. My bag falls out of my hand and drops to the floor. We're all hands and tongues. My fingers are fisting his hair; he lets out a low moan and kisses me hard.

He lifts up my skirt and pulls down my panties with his index finger until I step out of them. I'm pinned against the wall feeling vulnerable, restrained and dominated by him. It's an incredible turn-on.

I move my hands to his waistband, furiously unbuttoning his pants. He quickly sticks his hand in a pocket and pulls out a condom. No doubt what he had in mind when he came here. I don't care, I'm so turned on, I'll do anything he asks. He grabs his pants at the waistband and pulls them down until they're below his knees.

I straddle his legs and slide my back down the wall to lower myself onto him. He slips his hands under my ass as I wrap my legs around his waist. I hold on to his arms to keep myself balanced, my back is firmly pressed against the wall while Christian straightens himself up.

He rips the condom packet opened with his teeth and manages to roll his on while keeping me pressed against the wall. His kisses are deep and urgent. He stops for a brief moment and our eyes connect. We're both frantically panting as we gaze at each other, our eyes saying the words we're unable to express.

"What do you want, baby?"

"You." I pant.

Christian thrusts hard inside of me, filling me. I cry out. I can hardly move. He thrusts again and sets a punishing rhythm, rocking my pelvis back and forth with his hands in tandem with his movements. He's in complete control of the pace and depth of his thrusting. I'm at his mercy and I love it. I am lost. I am his.

I feel my body begin to quiver then tense and I know I'm there.

"Come on. Give it to me Ana." He gasps.

I can't hold on anymore and explode into a million pieces, with Christian following after me.

_What a way to say hello. _

Christian is leaning into me, catching his breath.

"Is that how you're going to stop me from rolling my eyes for now on?" I breathe.

"Until you learn your lesson. Yes."

_Hell, I'm going to roll my eyes all the time._

"I should warn you, I'm a slow learner. It may take a few lessons." I tease.

"I'll try to be patient" I feel his smile against my neck.

His body relaxes as he straightens himself out, gently steadying me as I unwrap my legs from around his waist.

"Did you miss me?" I ask.

"I think that's pretty evident. I can't get enough of you, baby." He sweetly kisses me.

"Are you hungry? I can whip up something" I ask.

He arches his brow and smirks. I need to be more mindful in my word choices, he doesn't miss a thing. I ignore him and repeat my question.

"Are you hungry?" I ask again.

"Now I am." He winks.

**~o0o~**

It's been an hour since Christian left. I lie in my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past few days. So much has happened. So much has changed. So much that's new.

I have a job that I love so far.

I have Christian. I'm not quite sure how to categorize him. Is he my boyfriend? He told me he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, but what else would you call this? I don't want to be his fuck buddy. It's more to me than that. I think it's more to him too. I hope it is. Yes, yes I know it is. If he wanted a fuck buddy, he'd have a sub.

_Grrr…Stop overthinking Ana._

I think back to tonight. After our earth shattering tryst on the wall, Christian sat in the kitchen while I prepared a quick pasta primavera dinner and we chatted like a normal couple. Well, a normal couple coming off a mind blowing orgasmic high. We took our dinner to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the television, eating our meal as we watched the Mariners lose to the White Sox.

Then we made out…a lot. My face is still a little raw from Christian's stubble rubbing against me. I run my fingertips over my cheek. Still a little stingy...but I don't care. I could kiss that man forever.

The sex we had on the floor was pretty damn spectacular too. We were too worked up to make it to the bedroom. I'm glad Christian had another condom in his pocket because the thought of rummaging through Kate's collection of glow in the dark and Technicolor condoms again was not high on my list.

He almost ruined our afterglow when he went all bossy CEO on me, demanding that he send a car to pick me up for work tomorrow. He claimed it was easier since he's picking me up from work to leave for Portland. He is right, that would be easier, but I also suspect it's because he doesn't want me to drive Wanda.

That'll be a conversation for another day I'm sure.

When he left, he kissed me so sweetly and smiled his shy smile. I don't think he lets anyone else see it, but it makes me swoon.

It's time to shut off my overactive brain. I have another work day tomorrow. I better get some sleep. I shut the light on my night table. I close my eyes and hope I dream of him.

**~o0o~**

Today's work day dragged a bit. I'm sure it's due to the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off the clock. Christian is picking me up at five thirty. I can't wait to see him.

I sent Jose and Christian quick texts confirming our plans for tonight. I'm a little worried about the two of them in the same room. Christian isn't exactly one to hold back his feelings when it comes to Jose.

"I'll be going now Jack. Have a good night."

"Thanks Ana. You too. You should consider coming out for drinks tomorrow. A few of us usually meet up on Friday night."

"Sure Jack, I'll think about it."

The last thing I want to do is go out for drinks with my boss. I'll just deal with that tomorrow. I have enough on my plate tonight.

As I'm walking out the building, Jack is at the reception area, talking to Elizabeth.

"Let me get that for you" he says as he opens the door.

I walk out, thanking him and see Taylor standing in front of the SUV.

"Hi Taylor."

"Miss Steele." He nods as he opens the door.

Christian is sitting in the SUV in a gray suit, with his tie off and white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He looks glorious, but he's scowling. _What now?_

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The fucker who opened the door for you and is now waving at you like a lovesick teenager."

_Oh, he's waving?_ I look out the darkened window wave back, although I doubt he could see me.

"That's my boss."

"Does he make it a habit of following you around?"

"Christian, we were leaving at the same time. He just opened the door for me. Why are you angry?"

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

I want to roll my eyes, but with Christian's solution to my eye rolling…I refrain. I don't want to put on a show for Taylor.

"Oh stop. He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"If he ever lays one finger on you, I'll crush that fucker."

_Jealous Christian doesn't mince words._

"Is this how you want to start our evening? Arguing about something you've imagined? If so, take me home now and I'll drive myself to Jose's show." He's really pissing me off.

He rubs his finger under his bottom lip; I can tell he's deciding whether or not he's going to continue this ridiculous conversation. He shifts and turns toward me.

"How was your day?" he asks softly.

Thank you God, he's dropping it.

"Good, interesting and very busy" I reach my hand across and hold his hand. I can feel him relax. For a man who doesn't like to be touched, it's curious that my touch, this skin to skin contact, calmed him. I wonder if he's noticed that. "How was your day?"

"Crappy. Better now." He skims his thumb across the top of my hand. I scoot in closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Taylor stops the car at a curb.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask.

"Helipad on top of this building." He points his chin toward the building.

Oh, we're flying Charlie Tango. The last time we flew, Christian took me to Escala and showed me his red room of pain. I never thought I'd see him again after that day. Things have certainly changed since then.

Taylor opens my door and I step out. Christian walks around the car and takes my hand.

We walk into the building and Christian presses the call button for the elevator. I peek up at him through my lashes, he looks so good.

The elevator doors open and he ushers me in. The doors close and I immediately feel it, that electricity that is always crackling between us, just like at the Heathman. I feel the intense attraction between us, it's undeniable. I fight the urge to jump him right here.

"If you keep biting that lip, Anastasia, I'm going to fuck you in this elevator right now" he murmurs.

All the muscles below my waist clench, every inch of my body wants him, needs him, craves him.

The elevator stops and the doors open. I take a deep breath. Damn, he wields some magical power over me.

A tall blond man greets us on the roof and speaks to Christian.

Christian leads me to the helicopter door. He buckles me tightly into my harness.

'You're enjoying buckling me in, aren't you?"

"I could think of worse things to do to you. Do you not like it?" He sly smiles, running his index finger down my cheek

"No, it's fine." I shyly smile. _It's actually kind of hot._

"There's hope for you yet, Miss Steele." he darkly mutters.

I blush as he hands me a set of headphones.

He sits in his seat, buckling himself in, going through the preflight checks. I watch him in awe; he's so focused, engaged and capable. It's seductive.

"Ready baby?"

I nod with a big grin. It melts my heart to see him look much in control yet boyishly happy.

Once we're up in the air, Christian points out landmarks I was unable to see the last time we flew due to the darkness of night sky.

"It's beautiful up here, thank you"

"Yes it is." He smiles as he reaches his hand over mine, skimming the top of my hand.

I look at him and shyly smile. He can be so sweet when he wants to be.

Christian powers down Charlie Tango on top of the same brown building in Portland that we left the first time I flew on Charlie Tango.

"Did you enjoy your flight, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, very much, Mr. Grey."

He unbuckles his harness and leans across to undo mine.

"Not as enjoyable as buckling me in, is it?" I tease.

"Sometimes half the fun is in the unbuckling." He smirks.

I should learn to keep my mouth shut. He's always going to one-up me when it comes to sex and innuendo.

We climb out of Charlie Tango, walking down three flights of stairs to the front of the building where there's a car and driver waiting for us.

**~o0o~**

The ride to the gallery is quiet. Playful Christian is gone and he's brooding. His lips are pursed and his eyes are staring forward. I don't like the looks of this.

I have to keep reminding myself that this relationship blossoming between us is new to the both of us. I'm learning and he is. He's making all of these changes just to be with me. I wonder how long it's going to last until he gets bored and goes back to his old ways. The thought saddens me. But I hold on to hope…hope that we'll find some sort of middle ground.

I know his brooding is due to his unreasonable jealousy over Jose. Jose is my friend. I've told him this time and time again, but I'm pretty certain that's where his mind is.

I reach my hand over to his arm, running it up and down. He turns and looks at me.

"I'm glad you're here. Thank you for taking me." I reassure him.

He looks down and sighs. When he looks back up at me, he tucks a few errant strands of my hair behind my ear then leans toward me and slowly glides his index finger along my jaw line, back and forth, back and forth. Despite the fact that there's a driver right in front of us, this moment between us feels very intimate.

He nods but says nothing.

**~o0o~**

We walk into the building, hand in hand. It's actually a converted warehouse, with brick walls and pipe work exposed.

A pretty young brunette with a super short black dress and red lipstick welcomes us to Jose's show. She looks at me for a millisecond then directs all of her attention to Christian. Suddenly I feel like the invisible woman.

_Hey bitch; put your eyes back in their sockets, he's with me. I tightly hook my arm around his. Mine. _

Christian looks at my hooked in arm, back at me and smirks. He knows why I'm doing this and he's enjoying it.

She must have felt the sharp daggers I was shooting her in my mind, because she snaps out of her eye fucking and redirects her attention back to me.

"Oh, Ana. We'd like to know how you feel about this too."

_Huh?_

She hands me a brochure and saunters away.

"What was that about? Do you know her?" Christian asks.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her before." I shrug.

"Ana!" Jose yells across the room, quickly walking toward us.

Christian wraps his arm around my waist, instinctively staking his claim, possessively holding me close. I uncurl myself from his grip and hug Jose, kissing him on his cheek.

"Oh Jose, I'm so very proud of you. You're living your dream"

"Do you like it?" he asks hopefully.

"It's wonderful" I grin.

"You haven't seen it all"

"I'm sure I'll love it even more"

Christian clears his throat…loudly.

"Oh Jose, you remember Christian?"

"Yes, of course. Mr. Grey" Jose extends his hand to shake it.

"Mr. Rodriguez" Christian nods as he shakes his hand. After they shake, Christian wraps his arm back around my waist and pulls me close to him again. There's no doubt about the message he's sending Jose.

Jose is called away by a coupled of artist groupie wannabes, leaving us to walk around and admire Jose's photographs.

The photographs are everywhere, some blown up onto huge canvases, in black and white and color.

"The boy seems to specialize in landscapes. Some are rather good. Let's look around"

He takes my hand and we wander around the exhibit, admiring some of the prints. I notice that we're getting a lot of stares. It's unnerving. Maybe they recognize Christian from the newspaper or some magazine article.

We turn a corner and I see why we've been getting all the stares. Hanging on the walls are seven huge pictures of me. Huge. I look over at Christian. He is staring intensely at each picture. His jaw tenses and his grip around my hand tightens. He does not look happy at all.

I close my eyes and ready myself because I'm pretty certain the shit's about to hit the fan.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
